Mi Camino Ninja
by MimiCR
Summary: Yukiko es una niña de 8 años que se muda a Konoha después de perder a su hermana mayor. Siendo huérfana, tendrá que vivir sola en un lugar completamente nuevo. Ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea es su sueño, ese es su camino ninja... pero hay un secreto que ni ella misma conoce. ¿Eso será un obstáculo? ¿O será una ayuda para que pueda cumplir su sueño?
1. Kazahana Yukiko

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Soy nueva en esto así que pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Sin más, empecemos.

.

.

.

"Mi Camino Ninja"

Capítulo 1 : Kazahana Yukiko

–Yukiko-chan, por favor.

El corazón de la niña se aceleró mientras seguía las instrucciones de su nuevo sensei. Fijó su mirada a las tablas del suelo, tratando de ignorar la mirada de sus nuevos compañeros de la academia y dio unos pasos dentro del aula de clases.

Se situó junto a Iruka y trató de mantener la calma. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió la mano del sensei en uno de sus hombros.

–Buenos días, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clases. – anunció.

–¡Kazahana Yukiko, wakattebayo! –gritó al presentarse.

Al darse cuenta de que había gritado, llevó una mano a sus labios y bajó la cabeza para evitar que vieran su inevitable sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Miren el color de su cabello – escuchó a alguien murmurar, seguido de una risas infantiles.

–Es rarísimo.

La pequeña niña acarició su cabello naranja mientras hacía un puchero.

–Se lo habrá teñido.

Los comentarios sobre el color de su cabello no cesaban, así que Iruka tuvo que intervenir.

–Basta de hacer alboroto, ella viene de la aldea de la nieve, es nueva aquí y quiero que la traten con respeto. – calló a los niños y luego miró a la niña de cabellos naranja. – ¿Algo que quieras decir? –preguntó con amabilidad.

–Yo… ¡Seré la mejor kunoichi de Konoha!

Lo gritó con decisión mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros, estos se encontraban muy sorprendidos.

.

.

.

–Siguen, Uzumaki Naruto…– mencionó Iruka-sensei.

–¡Si!

Yukiko casi saltó al escuchar el grito del niño rubio que se encontraba a su lado. Ella parpadeó un poco confundida, ese niño. Lo había visto muchas veces, Yukiko tenía poco tiempo asistiendo en la academia y aún no tenía amigos. Muchos seguían molestándola por ser una extraña.

El niño rubio llamaba mucho su atención, no exactamente por su uso excesivo del color naranja. Más bien por ser demasiado confiado, quizá era el peor alumno de todos pero a pesar de eso, su confianza seguía ahí.

–Uchiha Sasuke, un paso adelante. – llamó Iruka-sensei.

Sabía quién era él, las niñas del salón siempre hablaban de él. Yukiko observó como los dos se ponían frente a frente, el niño Naruto gritó como no iba a perder frente a Sasuke. El Uchiha sólo lo miró.

Yukiko ladeó la cabeza, mirando a los dos niños. Eran completamente opuestos, uno tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules brillantes, el otro tenía el cabello y los ojos negros. Uno gritaba y sonreía, el otro parecía tranquilo y casi intimidante.

Volteó al escuchar a Hinata, no pudo escuchar lo que decía por los fuertes gritos de las otras niñas.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron ruidosamente.

Escuchó a Iruka decir comiencen, Yukiko volteó y sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al niño rubio en el suelo con el Uchiha encima y el puño a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Los dos niños empezaron a pelear y a jalarse de la camiseta, Iruka intervino en la pelea y Naruto salió corriendo, saltó la valla mientras sacaba la lengua.

Yukiko retrocedió, mientras las fans de Sasuke se acercaban al otro niño. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en Naruto, que seguía detrás de la valla solo,enojado y triste.

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_ pensó la niña de ojos azules.

Un poco temerosa, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y con un poco más de confianza, se acerco al rubio.

–Hola – saludó la niña.

Naruto la miró un poco sorprendido, Yukiko sonrió tímidamente y el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Yukiko se levantó muy temprano por la mañana para empezar la rutina de siempre desde que se había mudado a Konoha.

Desayunó y se arregló para ir a la academia. Se vistió con el vestido morado y amarillo que siempre le gustaba usar, unos shorts azules y las clásicas sandalias azules.

Se acercó al tocador y agarró un peine, mientras peinaba su largo cabello naranja que había crecido mucho los últimos años. Observó un retrato, era de las únicas fotos que tenía. En esa foto la acompañaba una jovencita de cabellos largos de color negro y ojos azules, que llevaba puesto un vestido azul y blanco.

–Miyuki-neechan– susurró Yukiko.

No recordaba a sus padres, tenía fotos de ellos pero aun así los recuerdos estaban demasiado lejanos. Su padre había muerto en una misión, luego su madre había fallecido por una enfermedad y así quedando sola con su hermana. Todo había sucedido cuando era pequeña, tenía más recuerdos con su hermana mayor que con sus propios padres, pero Miyuki desapareció en una misión. Decían que había muerto a manos de unos bandidos, pero Yukiko no lo sabía. Ella era pequeña y sólo le habían dicho que su hermana mayor ya no regresaría y cumpliendo los últimos deseos de su madre muerta, iría a su aldea natal.

La vida en Konoha no era nada fácil, ella seguía siendo una extraña. Viviendo sola, aún con la ayuda del líder, el Hokage.

Vivía sola, pero ya no estaba sola.

Yukiko sonrió y amarró su cabello largo en una coleta alta y salió de su pequeño departamento. Bajó las escaleras y fue rumbo a la academia. Mientras caminaba, escuchó unos gritos y un par de ninjas con chalecos correr detrás de una sombra naranja.

Se lo imaginó, pero siguió su camino y su mirada se fijó en la roca Hokage. Estos estaban pintados, los rostros de los mejores ninjas que había tenido la aldea estaban arruinados con pintura de colores y extraños dibujos.

–Naruto. – mencionó y soltó una risa.

Tenía que ser su amigo travieso.

Como Yukiko lo imaginó, al llegar a clases. Iruka regañó a un Naruto amarrado por cuerdas para que no se le ocurra escaparse. Al final, gracias a Naruto todos en clase tuvieron que repasar el jutsu de transformación.

–Oye, Naruto. – susurró Yukiko a su amigo rubio.

Este volteó a verla y sonrió.

–Yukiko-chan – la saludó de vuelta.

–Si vas hacer una travesura, la próxima me llamas para ayudarte. A ver si así no te atrapan otra vez, ttebayo – dijo riendo la de cabellos naranja.

–¡Seguro que sí, ttebayo!– aseguró con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos se rieron.

Desde ese día en que Yukiko se acercó a Naruto, ambos formaron una gran amistad. Logrando así que Yukiko tuviera mucha más confianza en su persona.

Ino y Shikamaru empezaron a quejarse del rubio, mientras Iruka llamaba al Uzumaki para que hiciera el jutsu. Naruto se transformó en una mujer logrando que Iruka volviera a enojarse con él. Mientras Yukiko se reía bajito y se sonrojaba por tal atrevimiento de su amigo. Pero bueno, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, Naruto era un atrevido por naturaleza.

.

.

.

Hoy era el día del examen final, era el día en que se graduaban de la academia para así convertirse en ninjas.

–Cuando mencione su nombre, procederán al cuarto de examen. El examen final será sobre el jutsu de clonación. – comunicó Iruka-sensai.

La Kazahana se mantuvo tranquila, había practicado ese jutsu ayer y había podido hacer más de dos clones. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí.

–Pero…– miró a su lado donde un rubio se revolví sobre el pupitre.

 _A Naruto no se le da muy bien, de hecho es muy malo en eso._

–Vamos Naruto, tu puedes. – susurró a su amigo rubio.

–¡Claro que sí, ttebayo! – exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de los demás.

Yukiko rió y asintió.

.

.

.

 _Genin, por fin. Aún no es suficiente, es un pequeño paso hacia mi meta que es ser la mejor kunoichi de Konoha. Pero no me rendiré, no lo haré._

Pensaba la muchacha de cabellos naranja y ropa morada, mientras veía su banda ninja en su mano. Había pasado el examen final y se había graduado.

Ella observó a su alrededor, sus otros compañeros estaban a lado de sus padres. Padres orgullosos de sus hijos, y ella estaba sola sin nadie que estuviera orgullosa de su gran logro. Por fin era un ninja.

–Él es el muchacho, oí que fue el único que reprobó. – escuchó a alguien decir.

–Pues se lo merece.

–Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si se convertía en ninja.

Esas mujeres veían hacia un árbol, Yukiko fijó su mirada con curiosidad y ahí vio a Naruto en el columpio bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella se acercó un poco indecisa donde su amigo, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

–Naruto…– llamó.

El rubio la miró y sonrió.

–Felicidades Yukiko-chan, te lo mereces. – dijo, mirando la banda ninja que estaba en la mano derecha de la chica.

 _¿Por qué me sonríe así?_

Se preguntaba la muchacha.

– ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku? – se le ocurrió preguntar a Yukiko.

–No, lo siento. Quiero estar solo, ¿me disculpas? – respondió desganado.

Yukiko podía entenderlo, en verdad el rubio estaba decepcionado. Sabía de las ganas que tenía su amigo de graduarse.

–Está bien, nos vemos. –se despidió y se alejó triste del rubio.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Naruto?_ , se preguntaba la Kazahana.

Cuando volteó a ver a su amigo, no lo encontró. El columpio se movía pero la persona que estaba sentada ahí hace unos minutos, había desaparecido.

Con pena, Yukiko decidió seguir su camino. Ya podría ver a su amigo Uzumaki después cuando él ya no se sintiera triste por el examen fallado.

.

.

.

Yukiko se encontraba descansando en su cama mientras seguía viendo su banda ninja.

–Un ninja. – se dijo.

Unos golpes a su ventana, la levantaron alarmada. Dejó a un lado la banda, se acercó y vio a Naruto al otro lado de la ventana. Yukiko abrió la ventana y el Uzumaki entró.

–¿Naruto?

–Necesito tu ayuda, Yukiko-chan. – dijo el Uzumaki.

.

.

.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? – preguntó la Kazahana mientras veía a Naruto mirar el gran pergamino.

–El primero es jutsu multiclones de sombra. ¡No otra vez! –dijo, ignorándola completamente.

Naruto la había convencido de ir por el pergamino. Yukiko quería que Naruto se graduara, pero en el fondo sentía que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto. El pergamino no era de ellos.

–Naruto…

–¡Vamos,Yukiko-chan! ¡Practiquemos este jutsu! –insistió el hiperactivo rubio.

–Esta bien. – aceptó y se sentó a un lado del rubio para mirar el pergamino.

Estuvieron practicando antes de que Iruka-sensei llegara por ellos, trataron de escapar pero se trataba de un chunin que eran el doble o triple de rápido que ellos.

–Se acabó niños. –dijo Iruka de muy mal humor. – Sin duda, Naruto se ha vuelto mala influencia para ti Yukiko.

–Iruka-sensei, nosotros…– trataba de disculparse la chica.

–¡Escuche Iruka-sensei!, le mostrare este sorprendente jutsu y dejará que me gradúe. – interrumpió sus disculpas el rubio. –Así es como funciona, ¿no? Todo el que aprenda un jutsu del pergamino aprueba, ¿no?

–¿De dónde sacaron esa idea?

–Mizuki-sensei me dijo al respecto, ttebayo. Me dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino y este lugar. – explicó Naruto.

Iruka-sensei de un rápido movimiento empujó a sus dos alumnos y recibió el impacto de varios kunais.

–¡Iruka-sensei! – gritó Yukiko, asustada.

–Naruto, dame el pergamino.– gritó Mizuki desde la rama de un árbol.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – preguntó Naruto, confundido.

–Naruto, no dejes que Mizuki tome el pergamino. – dijo Umino, mientras se quitaba los kunais que lo hirieron. – Ese pergamino contienen jutsus prohibidos que pueden poner en peligro la aldea, Mizuki te utilizó para que obtuvieras el pergamino para su propio poder.

–Naruto, Iruka solo no quiere que tengas el pergamino. – refutó Mizuki.

Los dos menores se sintieron confundidos.

–Deja de mentir,Mizuki. No dejes que te engañen, Naruto. – pidió Iruka-sensei.

Mizuki rió.

–No, te diré quién realmente miente.

–¡No! ¡Mizuki!

–Han estado engañándote toda tu vida. Desde el decreto hace doce años. – siguió hablando de cabellos blancos.

–¿Qué decreto? – preguntó el Uzumaki, confundido al igual que su compañera.

–Todos lo saben excepto tú, Iruka-sensei trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora y haría cualquier cosa para callarme la boca.

–¿Cuál es ese decreto? ¿Por qué saben todos al respecto? – preguntó Naruto.

–¡No se lo digas, Mizuki! ¡esta prohibido! – gritó Iruka-sensei.

–El decreto es que nadie debe decirte sobre el zorro de nueve colas que esta dentro de ti, el espíritu del zorro que mató a los padres de Iruka y destruyó nuestra aldea esta dentro de ti. ¡Tú eres el zorro de nueve colas!

–¡Detente! – gritó Iruka.

 _¿El zorro de nueve colas?... Naruto…_

Pensaba Yukiko.

–¿No se te hace extraño que la gente de la aldea te trate como basura? ¿Cómo si te odiaran por estar vivo? – seguía Mizuki.

–Naruto…– dijo Yukiko, mientras veía el chakra azul rodeando el cuerpo de su amigo.

–¡Nunca serás aceptado! ¡Hasta tu amado sensei te odia! ¡Muere Naruto!

–¡Naruto! – gritó Yukiko asustada, mirando como Mizuki lanzaba el gran shuriken.

Sin saber que hacer, sin saber como reaccionar. Solo cubrió sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Yukiko quitó sus manos de la cara, y vio como Iruka-sensei había protegido con su cuerpo a Naruto.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó el Uzumaki.

–Porque somos iguales. – respondió.

 _¿Iguales?_

 _Las miradas de odio, he visto como miran a Naruto. Como hablan a sus espaldas, una vez me sucedió a mi…Claro que sí. Un monstruo…_

–¡Naruto! – gritó Iruka al ver como este huía.

Eso sacó a Yukiko de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo, fue a seguir al rubio. Siguió a su amigo y ambos se escondieron tras unos arbustos.

–Por eso me miran con esos ojos de odio, porque soy una bestia…

–Naruto, tú no eres ninguna bestia. Tú eres…– la Kazahana se detuvo al escuchar gritos de Iruka-sensei. Le hizo una seña a Naruto para que se mantuvieran callados y poder permanecer ocultos.

–Naruto quiere el pergamino para su propio poder y su propia venganza, así son las bestias. Él vertirá su furia en el pergamino y destruirá todo.– decía Mizuki a un Iruka herido.

–Tienes razón. – dijo Iruka. – Así son las bestias, pero así no es Naruto. Naruto es único, trabaja duro y pone todo su corazón en las cosas. Comete errores y exaspera, pero su sufrimiento solo lo hace más fuerte. Él no se parece en nada al zorro de las nueves colas, él es Uzumaki Naruto de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Yukiko apretó los puños, mientras veía a su amigo llorar por las palabras de Iruka-sensei. Ella agarró el pergamino y miró fijamente a los ojos de su amigo.

–Adelante, ttebayo. – murmuró.

Naruto la miró, sorprendido pero sonrió y soltó el pergamino.

–¡Estas acabado! – gritó Mizuki y trató de atacar a Iruka, pero un fuerte golpe de Naruto se lo impidió.

–Iruka-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Yukiko, preocupada.

El sensei miró a su alumna, esta llevaba el pergamino colgado a su espalda. Iruka asintió y miró hacia Naruto que se enfrentaba a Mizuki.

–Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei… ¡Te mato! –gritó el Uzumaki muy seguro de si mismo.

–Buenas palabras, yo podría vencerte de un solo golpe.

–Dame tu mejor golpe, tonto. Yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil. – dijo, haciendo una posición de mano.

–¡Quiero que lo intentes! ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer zorro de nueve colas!

–¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!-gritó el Uzumaki.

–¡Eso es Naruto! – celebró Yukiko al ver toda la cantidad de clones que había logrado el Uzumaki y empezaba a atacar a Mizuki que apenas podía defenderse de los golpes de esos clones de sombra.

Mizuki quedó inconsciente y muy golpeado después de ese ataque.

–Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar. – se disculpó Naruto.

–No seas tonto, eso fue genial. – rió Yukiko. – ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital, Iruka-sensei? – preguntó preocupada, mientras ayudaba a levantarlo.

–No te preocupes, Yukiko. Estoy bien. – dijo agradecido. –Naruto, ven.– llamó al hiperactivo.

Lo mandó a cerrar los ojos, se quitó la banda de la cabeza y se lo puso al rubio, bajo la atenta mirada emocionada de Yukiko.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos, con un poco de dificultad por la luz del amanecer. Frente a él estaba Iruka-sensei y su amiga Yukiko, ambos sonreían.

–Felicidades, estas graduado y para celebrar te llevaré a comer ramen esta noche. – dijo Iruka.

–¿Puedo ir también? , ándale Iruka-sensei. Yo también quiero ramen. – interrumpió Yukiko.

–Claro que sí, podemos ir los tres a celebrar que se graduaron. – aceptó Umino.

–¡Si! ¿Oíste eso, Naruto? – preguntó la Kazaha y miró a su amigo. Dejó de sonreí al ver como Naruto hacia una mueca para aguantar las lágrimas.

–¡Iruka-sensei! – exclamó Naruto y se lanzó a los brazos de Iruka, haciendo que cayeran los dos.

–¡Eso dolió! – se quejó el sensei, pero soltó unas risas al contagiarse como Naruto y Yukiko reían.

.

.

.

 _Miyuki-neecha, kaa-chan, tou-chan, tengo un amigo. Se llama Uzumaki Naruto, él es admirable. Tiene un gran carisma, puede parecer un poco cabeza hueca, pero a pesar de que no es muy bueno en muchas cosas… ¡Nunca se rinde!_

 _Él me ayuda a tener más confianza en mí, él me ayuda a confiar en … mi camino ninja._


	2. Equipo Siete

Capítulo 2 : Equipo Siete

Yukiko terminó de arreglarse, se miró al espejo y luego la banda de la hoja en su mano derecha. Al final, decidió ponérsela en la cintura. No era necesario que se la pusiera en la frente, por ahora no.

Salió de su departamento, aún faltaba para ir a la academia. Así que se lo tomó con calma y camino tranquilamente. Mientras andaba por la aldea, vio algo naranja a lo lejos. Sonrió instantáneamente.

–¡Naruto! – lo llamó y agitó su mano.

El genin volteó, mostró una gran sonrisa y movió su mano.

–¡Yukiko-chan! – saludó.

Yukiko llegó con el rubio y vio a un pequeño niño junto a él. Lo reconocía, era el honorable nieto del honorable Lord Hokage. Por lo menos eso era lo que escuchaba.

–¿Ibas a la academia? – preguntó sonriente.

–Sí, pero Konohamaru me tomó de sorpresa. – dijo, señalando al niño.

–¿Konohamaru? – se preguntó y supo que se refería al nieto del Hokage. – Un gusto, Konohamaru. Soy Kazahana Yukiko. – se presentó.

El nieto del Hokage se sorprendió, pero sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Naruto-niichan, ¿Esa oneesan tan bonita es tu novia? – preguntó en voz baja a Naruto, causándole un sonrojo.

–Naruto. – llamó nuevamente la muchacha.

Naruto no pudo responderle al nieto del hokage.

–Oh, sí, sí. Ya voy. –dijo riendo, avergonzado. – Lo siento, Konohamaru. Me voy a orientación. – dijo al niño.

–¡Nos vemos, Konohamaru! – se despidió Yukiko.

–¡Hasta luego, Naruto-niichan, Yukiko-neechan! – se despidió el pequeño.

.

.

.

Yukiko salió del baño de niñas y fue a su salón de clases donde había dejado a su amigo Naruto. Cuando llegó muchas niñas estaban juntas en el camino. Las esquivó a todas y se sentó, lo raro era que Naruto no estaba donde lo había dejado antes de irse al baño.

–¿Quién te dijo que te sentaras ahí, zanahoria? – le reclamó Ino Yamanaka, las demás niñas hicieron lo propio.

Esto le provoco un tic nervioso en la ceja a la recién graduada de la nieve.

–¡¿A quién llamas zanahoria?! – gritó enojada ante el apodo.

Muchos la llamaban así y seguía sin gustarle, solo lograban que se disgustara más por el color de su cabello. Además, Yukiko odiaba las zanahorias.

–¡Yo me sentaré junto a Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura.

La Kazahana miró a su lado, ahí estaba el causante de todo el alboroto. Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor de la clase y el más popular entre las chicas.

–Pero yo me senté primero mientras ustedes peleaban, además…– iba a preguntar ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? , puesto que los dos se habían sentado ahí pero el rubio apareció y se subió a la mesa.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki se miraban de forma retadora, mientras el club de Sasuke le gritaban a Naruto por mirar de esa manera a Sasuke-kun. Un compañero que se sentaba adelante, sin querer golpeó a Naruto y este se fue contra Sasuke.

–Oh…– dijo Yukiko al ver la escena.

Naruto y Sasuke se besaron accidentalmente. Se separaron al instante, se quejaron y limpiaron la boca.

Yukiko soltó unas risas, algo sonrojada y rascó su nuca. Volteó y se encontró con las miradas amenazantes de las chicas.

–Naruto, estás muerto.

–Oigan, pero solo fue un besito. – justificó Yukiko entre risas.

Eso no evitó que entre todas agarraran a Naruto y lo golpearan por robar el primer beso de Sasuke.

Yukiko suspiró y se acomodó al lado de Sasuke.

 _¿Qué le ven? , sí, es atractivo y muy buen estudiante… pero siempre…_

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada de Yukiko y frunció el ceño. Avergonzada miró hacia otra parte y se alejó.

 _A eso me refería, esa mirada tan seria y fría. No muestra ninguna simpatía._

Volvió su mirada a Sasuke, él había regresado a su postura de serio y tranquilo, Yukiko solo sonrió al recordar la escena anterior. Molestaría a Naruto con eso.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Yukiko y Sakura estuvo feliz porque pudo sentarse junto a Sasuke.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yukiko, riendo.

–¿Porqué no me ayudaste ttebayo?

Yukiko solo pudo reír.

Iruka-sensei no tardó en llegar y dar las nuevas instrucciones sobre la nueva etapa como genin.

–A partir de ahora, todos son ninjas. Para llegar a este punto pasaron pruebas muy difíciles y algunos retos. –comenzó a hablar Iruka. – Pero eso no es nada, lo que viene será aún más difícil. Ahora son solo genins. Todos los ninjas serán agrupados en equipo de tres, solo unos será debido al número de graduados. El equipo será encabezado por un jounin.

– _Equipos, eso hará que me alente.–_ pensaba el Uchiha.

– _Yo quiero estar con Yukiko-chan ¡Y si se puede también con Sakura-chan!_ – pensaba ilusionado el rubio Uzumaki.

 _No será tan malo, o eso espero._

Mientras Iruka explicaba que los equipos serían balanceados por fuerza y habilidad.

–Equipo siete, Uzumaki Naruto, Kazahana Yukiko. – habló el sensei.

Yukiko y Naruto se miraron sonrientes.

–¡Ttebayo! – dijeron y se dieron lo cinco.

–Haruno Sakura. –dijo el sensei y Sakura se decepcionó por estar con "dos tontos", como ella pensaba. – Uchiha Sasuke. – añadió.

Eso alegró a Sakura y desanimó a Naruto, quien se puso a reclamar porque estaban en el mismo equipo. Iruka explicó que Sasuke había tenido el mejor promedio y Naruto el peor. El mejor estudiante y el peor estudiante debían estar juntos para balancear el equipo.

.

.

.

–¿Por qué tenía que tocarnos con él, ttebayo? – se quejó el rubio con su amiga.

Yukiko soltó unas risas mientras pasaba su comida.

–Iruka-sensei ya lo explicó, Naruto.

–Sí, sí, yo fui el peor y Sasuke es el mejor. – se quejó. – Debe haber una forma para sobrellevarlo.

Yukiko solo pudo negar y cambió el tema, invitándole algo de su almuerzo. Mientras comía, se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba en una de las ventanas.

–Ahí está Sasuke, ¿deberíamos hablar con él? – preguntó a Naruto. Este la miró enojado. – ¿Qué? , es nuestro compañero de hoy en adelante.

De pronto Naruto sonrió.

–¿Me ayudarías…?

–¿Eh?- dijo confundida la chica de cabellos naranja.

–¡Cúbreme! – exclamó.

Yukiko suspiró y siguió a su amigo.

.

.

.

Yukiko se rió mientras veía a Sasuke amarrado en el suelo. Naruto se había salido con la suya y se había transformado en Sasuke para luego ir a ver a Sakura. Ese era el plan, o eso le había explicado Naruto a Yukiko.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente con desagrado mientras decía un par de cosas contra la cinta en su boca.

–Oye, lo siento. Debes creer que soy tonta por ayudar a Naruto, pero es mi amigo y debo ayudarlo si me lo pide. Así que…¿Qué?, no te entiendo…– Sasuke siguió quejándose. – La verdad es que…Oh, debería sacarte la cinta de la boca. ¿No crees? – dijo riéndose y sacó la cinta en un segundo.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

–¿Por qué hizo esto? – preguntó.

–No creo que deba decírtelo.

–Ese perdedor no pude ni hacer una réplica en clase… ¿Tú le enseñaste el jutsu los clones de sombra? –preguntó.

Yukiko y Naruto habían atacado a Sasuke con el jutsu del pergamino sagrado.

–¿Por qué supones eso? – preguntó la Kazahana.

–Ustedes son un par de tontos, pero tú lo eres menos. Eres la más habilidosa, por eso lo supongo. – explicó el Uchiha.

–Naruto sólo es inmaduro, pero si él se esfuerza será mejor que todos, ttebayo. –aseguró Kazahana.

Yukiko observó como el Uchiha se soltó y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

–¿Me dejarás ir? – preguntó el Uchiha.

–Sí, ya paso buen tiempo. No irás a buscar a Naruto, ¿verdad? – preguntó rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta.

–Oye Sasuke, espérame. –dijo y siguió al Uchiha.

Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio. El Uchiha mentalmente se preguntaba por qué lo seguía, pero Yukiko sólo quería hablar más con Sasuke y evitar que fuera a buscar a Naruto. En el camino, se encontraron a Naruto saliendo del baño de hombres.

–¡Lo dejaste escapar! – reclamó el genin rubio.

La chica levantó las manos para calmar al rubio.

–Use el jutsu de escape, tonto. – respondió el Uchiha.

Naruto se dispuso a atacar al Uchiha de nuevo con clones, pero estos clones corrieron al baño por el dolor de estómago y las ganas de ir al baño.

–Patético. – dijo el Uchiha.

–Naruto. – dijo Yukiko y llevó una mano a su frente por la pena de ver a los clones de su amigo pelear por quien entraba primero al baño.

.

.

.

El equipo siete fue el único equipo que aún no conocía a su maestro. Sasuke estaba sentado con su actitud seria y tranquila de siempre, Sakura estaba apoyada en una mesa, Yukiko estaba sentaba en el escritorio del sensei y Naruto se asomaba a ver si había señal de algún jounin.

–Naruto, mejor siéntate. – dijo Sakura.

Pero el rubio se quejó de que el maestro aún no llegaba y él se sentía listo para nuevas aventuras como ninja. Así que jaló una silla y puso el borrador de la pizarra en la puerta.

–¡Oye que buena idea! – apoyó Yukiko a la broma.

–¡Naruto! – regañó Sakura.

–Eso se saca por llegar tarde. – se rió el rubio.

–Ni deberías hacer eso. – siguió diciendo Sakura, aunque por dentro apoyaba mucho la idea.

–Nuestro maestro es un jounin, un ninja de elite. ¿En verdad crees que caerá con eso? – dijo Sasuke con total calma.

–Sasuke-kun tiene razón, eres un tonto.– apoyó Sakura al Uchiha.

–Sasuke es un aguafiestas. – dijo Yukiko.

–Yukiko-chan tiene razón. – se burló el rubio.

Pues cuando el jounin abrió la puerta, el borrador le cayó en cabeza. Había caído en el tonto truco del borrador. Naruto empezó a reírse escandalosamente, apuntado al jounin y Yukiko reía tapándose la boca con su mano.

–Lo siento sensei, quise detenerlo pero no pude. –dijo Sakura, pero reía por dentro.

–Mi primera impresión de este grupo es … son una bola de idiotas. – dijo el sensei.

Un aura depresiva rodeó a los genins.

.

.

.

–Uhm, bien. ¿Por qué no se presentan? , de uno en uno. – pidió el jounin.

Habían dejado el aula de clases para luego ir a la azotea.

–¿Presentarnos? – dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué deberíamos decir? – preguntó Yukiko.

–Lo que les guste o disguste, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así. – respondió el sensei.

–Primero usted. – propuso Naruto.

–¿Yo?, soy Hatake Kakashi. Las cosas que me gustan y disgustan no tengo ganas de decirlas, mis sueños para el futuro… no he pensado en eso. – dijo de manera desinteresada.

–Eso fue totalmente inútil, solo nos dijo su nombre. – dijo Sakura con molestia.

–Bien, su turno. El de la derecha. – dijo, señalando a Naruto.

Este habló sobre la ramen que tanto le gustaba y su sueño de ser Hokage para ser reconocido y tratado con respeto. Luego, Sakura se puso a murmurar entre risas y sonrojos lo que le gustaba, o mejor dicho el niño que le gustaba y lo mucho que le desagradaba Naruto. Sasuke no dijo nada sobre sus gustos, mencionó que le disgustaban muchas cosas y su anhelo de restablecer su clan y destruir a alguien en específico.

–Espero que no hable de mí. – le susurró Naruto a Yukiko, causándole una pequeña risa.

–Por último. – dijo Kakashi, señalando a la niña de cabellos naranjas.

–Mi nombre es Kazahana Yukiko, me gusta…¡la ramen! –Naruto y ella chocaron las manos riendo. – También me gusta la nieve, me disgustan las zanahorias y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, ttebayo.

–Interesante... – dijo el jounin viendo a la niña sonreír junto a Naruto. – Bueno, mañana tenemos nuestra primera misión… una tarea que haremos los cinco juntos, una prueba de supervivencia.

–Pero eso ya hicimos en la academia, ¿no tendremos una misión real? – preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi se rió.

–Solo diez serán aceptados, los que no pasan esta prueba regresaran a la academia. –dijo con seriedad. – No desayunen o vomitaran.

Después de decir eso se despidió, dejando a unos niños muy preocupados por la prueba de mañana.

.

.

.

Los cuatro genins llegaron muy temprano al punto de encuentro, el sol todavía no había salido y no había señales de Kakashi-sensei. Pasado más de una hora, Sakura, Naruto y Yukiko estaban en el suelo tratando de no caer dormidos por haber madrugado el día de hoy.

–Hola– saludó el sensei , recién llegando.

–¡Llega tarde! – gritaron el rubio y las dos niñas.

–Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que tomar el sendero largo. – explicó.

Kakashi explicó en lo que consistía la prueba de supervivencia, mostró tres cascabeles. Los equipos son de tres, por lo que el que no pasaba la prueba volvería a la academia. Si no le quitaban los cascabeles hasta el mediodía, serían atados y sin almuerzo.

 _Por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos, que cruel._

Naruto se apresuró a atacar al sensei, pero este con una facilidad lo detuvo.

–Ataquen a matar. Muy bien, comiencen.

Todos corrieron a esconderse… excepto Naruto, que de nuevo se apresuró a atacar al jounin. Kakashi sacó un libro naranja y detuvo todos los golpes que trataba darle el rubio.

 _¿Qué va hacer?, es una posición de mano. No pensará matar a Naruto, ¿verdad?_

Pensaba Yukiko desde la rama de un árbol viendo como su sensei se había puesto detrás de Naruto.

–¡Jutsu mil años de dolor! – gritó el jounin y empujó los dedos en el trasero de Naruto.

Yukiko se sonrojó y tapó su boca para evitar reírse del dolor de su amigo.

 _Este sensei es muy raro… pero es un jounin, somos genins sin experiencia. No podemos vencerlo, aunque si unimos fuerza. Tal vez podamos hacerle daño…_

La Kazahana vio los clones de Naruto salir del lago.

 _¡Claro!_

Pero los intentos del ninja rubio fueron inútiles, el jounin lo dejo en ridículo sin sudar. Naruto cayó en un trampa obvia y quedó colgado de un árbol.

–Si la trampa es tan obvia, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? – decía Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando de pronto fue atacado por kunais y shurikens de Sasuke, pero este era solo un jutsu de sustitución.

Yukiko miró como Naruto se soltaba de las cuerdas, pero volvía a caer. Soltó un suspiro y dejó su escondite para ayudar al ninja rubio.

–Yukiko-chan. – sonrió el rubio al ver a su amiga.

–Te ayudaré. – dijo la niña y cortó las cuerdas. –Será mejor que encontremos otro escondite. – dijo, pero luego soltó un quejido al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago.

 _¡Me muero de hambre!_

–Ahí están los almuerzos. – señaló Naruto a la roca.

–No creo que deberíamos, debe ser una trampa. ¿No oíste lo que dijo? –lo detuvo antes de que fuera a buscar la comida.

Naruto siguió su instinto y fue a por la comida. Yukiko lo siguió, algo nerviosa mirando a los lados. Buscando a Kakashi-sensei.

–¿No quieres? – preguntó Naruto.

Yukiko sintió su estómago estremecerse ante el olor de la comida, se sentó al lado del rubio y asintió.

–Hola. – saludó Kakashi sobre la roca.

Naruto y Yukiko gritaron de la impresión. Se levantaron rápidamente y trataron de huir, pero Yukiko se detuvo frente a Kakashi

–¡Yukiko-chan! – gritó Naruto.

–¡Escóndete! ¡Yo lo entretengo! – gritó la kunoichi antes de saltar sobre Kakashi. – ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra! – gritó haciendo la posición de manos y un numeroso grupo de clones rodeó a Kakashi.

Kakashi detuvo los golpes de todas las Yukikos y desapareció a algunas, excepto que un clon vino por detrás y se colgó de su espalda, deteniendo sus brazos, mientras otra giraba sobre sus manos intentando golpear con sus piernas y así tener oportunidad de agarrar los cascabeles del pantalón del jounin, pero solo logró rozarlo con sus dedos. Kakashi se alejó y se deshizo del clon que colgaba de su espalda.

–Bueno, creo que te subestimé. –dijo Kakashi observando a Yukiko que se encontraba muy agitada por el esfuerzo.

Yukiko jadeó al sentir algo rodear su pierna, bajó la mano y encontró una mano que salía de la tierra. Soltó un grito cuando la enterró bajo tierra hasta el cuello.

–Ninjutsu, estilo de tierra. –dijo Kakashi frente a ella. – Aun así, eres un poco cabeza hueca al dejar que Naruto se fuera para enfrentarme.

–Sigue subestimándome. – dijo la Kazahana riendo y se desvaneció.

–¿Un clon? – se preguntó Kakashi al ver solamente el agujero en la tierra.

.

.

.

Yukiko fkue tras Sakura cuando la vio correr, no la llamó por su nombre por el temor de que Kakashi-sensei la escuchara. Sakura de pronto se detuvo y luego de gritar, cayó al suelo desmayada. Los ojos azules de Yukiko se abrieron un poco y se acercó a la chica de cabellos rosados.

–Yukiko

Yukiko volteó y tragó saliva cuando vio a Uchiha enterrado en el suelo hasta el cuello. Miró a Sakura y entendió el motivo de su desmayo.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir? –preguntó, caminando hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua cuando pudo salir del suelo y miró a Yukiko.

–No tienes que agradecerme. –se burló Yukiko al darse cuenta de cómo el Uchiha la observaba sin saber que decir.

El Uchiha bufó, ignorándola pero observó como ella se ponía seria.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Yukiko rió y rascó su nuca.

–Creo que Kakashi-sensei se deshizo de mis clones. Deberíamos despertar a Sakura para irnos de aquí antes de que sea la hora. – dijo y sacudió a Haruno.

El Uchiha la observó un poco interesado. Podría ser amiga de Naruto, pero no era tan tonta como aparentaba.

.

.

.

Kakashi se puso frente a Sasuke, Sakura, Yukiko y Naruto, este último amarrado a un tronco. El sensei les dijo que reprobaban y serían expulsados del programa. Les dijo niños mimados, esto provocó que Sasuke se enojara e intentara atacarlo, el jounin lo agarró y tiro al piso.

–Usen la cabeza, cuatro personas en un mismo equipo. ¿Por qué creen que haríamos eso? – dijo Hatake.

 _Así que eso era, quería que trabajáramos en equipo. Ese era el fin de esta prueba de supervivencia._

–Es algo tan básico. ¡Trabajo en equipo! – el jounin confirmó las sospechas de Yukiko. – Sakura, tú solo estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y no ayudaste a Naruto. Naruto, tú hiciste todo solo. Y por otro lado, Sasuke, piensas que ellos no te llegan ni a los tobillos. Y Yukiko, creo que fuiste la única que se le paso por la cabeza trabajar en equipo pero aun así no te atreviste a convencer a tus compañeros de trabajar juntos.

Yukiko bajo la mirada avergonzada ante las palabras de su sensei.

–Tendrán tres horas para conseguir un cascabel. Coman su almuerzo, pero no le den nada a Naruto. – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los tres genins empezaron a comer de sus bentos. Hasta que el gruñido del estómago de Naruto les interrumpió. Yukiko se puso frente a Naruto y tendió sus palillos.

–Pero…Yukiko-chan…– dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de lagrimitas.

Yukiko sonrió.

–Ya oyeron al sensei, debemos trabajar en equipo y conozco a Naruto, se pone fastidioso cuando no come y nada le sale bien.

–Nos reprobaran a todos. – dijo Sakura.

–Kakashi se ha ido, y Yukiko tiene razón. – apoyó el Uchiha.

Sakura también le ofreció la comida, Naruto no podía mover las manos así que ella le dio de comer en la boca.

En una nube de humo, apareció Kakashi.

–¡Prepárense para sufrir las consecuencias! – gritó mientras hacía unos sellos y el cielo se nublaba.

–Pero…usted dijo que…– murmuró Naruto.

–¡Usted dijo que trabajáramos en equipo, ttebayo! – gritó Yukiko.

–¡Somos cuatro! ¡usted lo dijo! – apoyó el rubio.

–Estamos juntos en esto. – dijo el Uchiha.

–¡Le dimos de comer porque los cuatro somos uno mismo! – añadió Sakura.

–¡Es cierto, ttebayo! – exclamó el jinchuriki.

–¿Esa es su justificación? – preguntó el jounin. – Bien, están aprobados.

Los genins se sorprendieron ante las palabras del sensei de cabello plateado.

–En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria… El ejercicio acabo, los cuatro aprobaron. ¡El equipo siete empieza su primera misión mañana! – finalizó Kakashi, mostrando el pulgar.

–¡Si! ¡Soy un ninja! – celebró el rubio atado.

–¡Lo logramos! – saltó la niña de ropas moradas.

.

.

.

 _Miyuki-neechan, kaa-chan, tou-chan, al parecer no es un sensei raro. Tal vez… ya saben, es un sensei genial._


	3. El País de las Olas

Capítulo 3 : El País de las Olas

–Sasuke, estoy en el punto B.

–Sakura, estoy en el punto C.

–Naruto, estoy en el punto A, dattebayo.

–¿Yukiko?

–Oh, estoy en el punto D.

–Naruto, Yukiko, son demasiado lentos… Muy bien, equipo siete. ¡El objetivo se ha movido! ¡Tras él!

Después de unos movimientos, los cuatro genin, se dispersaron por los árboles. Todos miraban al mismo objetivo, mientras que Kakashi estaba perezosamente sentado en la rama de un árbol.

–¿Cuál es la distancia del objetivo? –preguntó por el dispositivo, poniendo su barbilla en su palma.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

–Cinco metros,estoy listo. Sólo denos la señal, ttebayo.

–Yo también. – dijo Sasuke, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Sakura suspiró.

–Yo igual.

Kakashi suspiró nuevamente, levantando el micrófono a sus labios.

–¿Yukiko? ¿Su distancia?

–Oh, una pulgada.

Kakashi bostezó.

–Muy bien, vayan. – ordenó, pero registró rápidamente las palabras de Yukiko. – Espera, ¿qué? – él saltó del árbol y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la dirección del objetivo, sonrió.

Yukiko estaba sentada en el suelo con el gato marrón en los brazos y el resto del equipo siete estaba a su lado.

–Bien hecho, Yukiko-chan. – felicitó el rubio Uzumaki con una sonrisa, que fue rápidamente reemplazada a una expresión de pánico al ver como el gato se abalanzaba a su cara con esas garras afiladas.

–Bien, la mascota perdida Tora fue capturada. Misión completada.

.

.

.

–Muy bien, para la siguiente misión del equipo siete tenemos muchas tareas. Como sembrar patatas en…

El tercer Hokage no terminó de hablar porque Naruto ya estaba gritando.

–¡No! ¡Quiero estar en una misión real! – gritó el rubio.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Apenas eres un genin sin experiencia! – gritó Iruka, molesto.

–Pero eso no son misiones, sembrar patatas no es una misión. ¡Eso es una estupidez! –gruñó Naruto.

Kakashi le dio un severo golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

–¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así? – pidió el jounin.

El Hokage se detuvo para explicar la división de misiones por rangos dependiendo de su dificultad. Naruto simplemente lo ignoró comentando sobre la sopa ramen que había comido. El ninja rubio gritó sobre que ya era un verdadero ninja, se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Kakashi suspiró con pereza, mientras Yukiko reía y trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo Uzumaki.

–Esta bien, te daré una misión categoría C. Les daré una misión de escolta en un viaje, ¿les parece? –comentó el viejo Hokage.

–¿Un viaje? ¿Saldremos de la aldea? – preguntó una emocionada Yukiko que se acercaba al escritorio de Hokage, pero Kakashi la detuvo e hizo que retrocediera.

–¿A quién escoltaremos? – preguntaba Naruto, entusiasmado.

El Hokage mandó a llamar al cliente y entró un viejo borracho a la habitación.

–¿Ellos me escoltaran? , y ese par de enanos con cara de idiotas.

–¿Par de enanos con cara de idiotas? – preguntó Naruto mientras reía.

Yukiko miró a su lado, ahí estaba Sasuke y luego miró a Sakura que estaba a lado de Naruto. Ellos eran los más altos del equipo.

–¿Par? ¿Se refiere a mí también? – preguntó Yukiko con molestia. – ¡Yo lo mato!

–¡Acabaré contigo! – gritó Naruto.

Pero ambos ninjas fueron detenidos por Kakashi.

–No se puede matar al cliente. – dijo Kakashi.

–¿No?, ¡obsérvame! – dijo la niña mientras trataba de safarse del agarre del jounin.

–Y que cabello tan feo. – siguió molestando el viejo, señalando la cabeza de la Kazahana.

–¡Suélteme sensei! ¡Déjeme ponerle las manos encima! – chilló Yukiko.

.

.

.

El equipo siete, junto a viejo constructor Tazuna , salieron de la aldea rumbo al País de las Olas. En el camino, hablaron un poco sobre las grandes aldeas, hasta que Yukiko miró su reflejo en un charco de agua que había en el camino.

–No te detengas, Yukiko. – le dijo Kakashi.

–Hai. – respondió y aceleró el paso.

Hasta que una fuerte sensación, los hizo voltear. Lo primero que vieron fueron las cadenas envolverse alrededor de Kakashi y hacerlo pedazos. Los ninjas desaparecieron, la mano de Yukiko fue hasta la bolsa alrededor de su cintura y sacó un kunai.

–¡Naruto! – gritó al ver que su amigo no se movía.

Se lanzó ligeramente hacia adelante, pensando en que hacer pero fue empujada ligeramente cuando una mano se posó sobre su cabeza antes de usarla para dar un gran salto en dirección a Naruto. Sasuke utilizó el shuriken y un kunai para detener las cadenas.

Yukiko se dio la vuelta en busca de Tazuna y Sakura, en un segundo uno de los ninjas fueron a su dirección. Su boca se abrió al ver como Sakura se ponía frente a Tazuna para protegerlo. Mordiendo su labio levemente, levantó su pie y pateó la mano de uno de los ninjas, mientras en un destello azul, Sasuke estaba frente a Sakura, protegiéndolos. Así como Yukiko se dio la vuelta para utilizar el otro pie y expulsar al ninja, lejos de Sasuke.

En un flash, Kakashi apareció delante de ellos, con sus brazos envuelto en el cuello del ninja y el otro ninja en su otro brazo.

Yukiko soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver como su sensei estaba bien y los había salvado.

–Naruto. – llamó Kakashi. – Siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente, no quería que te lastimaran pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste. Bien hecho Sasuke, tú también Sakura. Buena reacción Yukiko.

 _Yo no hice nada, Sasuke sólo me utilizo para saltar._

–No estás herido, ¿verdad?, miedosito. – Sasuke se burló de Naruto.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto.

–¡Naruto! – Kakashi lo detuvo. –No te muevas, las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno. Tenemos que sacártelo rápido,tienes que abrir la herida y sacártelo. No te muevas mucho, eso regaría el veneno. Tú también Yukiko.

Los ojos azules de Yukiko dejaron de ver la mano ensangrentada de Naruto, para ver su propia pierna en la que sentía algo de dolor. Yukiko parpadeó con sorpresa al ver su pierna con arañazos y sangre.

Ella ni si quiera lo había sentido, supuso que pasó cuando pateó a uno de esos ninjas.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta con indiferencia.

–Por cierto, señor Tazuna…– se dirigió al viejo que se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué? – preguntó.

–Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

.

–Estos ninjas son jounin de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. – Kakashi puso su mano en sus caderas.

Todos estaban rodeando el árbol donde los ninjas estaban amarrados. El sensei explicó como supo de su emboscada y porque dejo que su equipo se enfrentara a los ninjas. Tazuna había mentido en su solicitud, no había dicho que ninjas lo perseguían. Kakashi llegó a la conclusión que no estaban aptos para una misión tan peligrosa como esa y lo mejor era volver a la aldea. Naruto sorprendió a todos al sacar un kunai y clavárselo en la mano donde tenía la herida y juró que nadie lo iba a proteger de nuevo y que haría lo posible para ayudar al viejo Tazuna.

–Naruto, eso fue realmente grandioso, pero si no detienes el sangrado morirás. – dijo Kakashi de manera despreocupada.

Naruto empezó a correr y gritar como un loco mientras decía que no podía morir de esa manera.

–A ver muéstrame la herida. – dijo Kakashi y sostuvo la mano del rubio.

–Eso te pasa por idiota. – se burló Yukiko.

–Yukiko-chan, no seas cruel. – lloró el rubio mientras su amiga reía.

– _La herida está comenzando a sanar, ese es el poder del zorro de las nueve colas._ –pensó Kakashi mientras veía la herida de Naruto sanar.

Kakashi miró la pierna de Yukiko , quien seguía burlándose de Naruto. El ninja de cabellos plateado volvió su mirada a Naruto, este tenía la cara azul.

–Su expresión es muy seria, ¿estoy bien? – preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki.

–Sí, sí, estarás bien. – dijo el sensei mientras vendaba la mano de su alumno.

–¿Ves?, no seas dramático. – regañó Yukiko a Naruto.

–Ahora te vendaré la pierna. – dijo el sensei.

–¿Ah?, está bien. Me sentaré. – aceptó la genin de cabello naranja.

– _Kazahana Yukiko…_ – dijo en su mente el jounin mientras veía como la herida de su alumna ya se había cerrado.

.

.

.

 _No hay marcha atrás … ¡Cumpliremos con esta misión!_


	4. Momochi Zabuza

Capítulo 4 : Momochi Zabuza

Yukiko soltó unas risas al ver como Tazuna le gritaba a Naruto. El ninja rubio había estado lanzando kunais en un vano intento de hacer una estrategia de vigilancia. Yukiko dejó de reír al ver un pequeño conejo blanco contra un árbol.

–¡Naruto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – gritó Sakura

–¡Un conejo! – Naruto agarró al animal y lo puso contra su pecho, mientras le pedía disculpas por casi haberlo lastimado.

Yukiko miró a un lado, donde Kakashi parecía estar pensado. Ella regresó su mirada a sus compañeros que seguían quejándose sobre el conejo.

 _Un conejo de nieve…_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre eso, una enorme espada giró sobre ellos y los obligó a ir al suelo. Segundos después, un ninja que llevaba calentadores en las piernas y en los brazos aterrizaron sobre la espada, mirando sobre encima de su hombro a los demás.

Poco a poco, Yukiko se levantó y escuchó como el nombre de ese ninja peligroso era Momochi Zabuza. Antes de que Naruto intentara ir por él, Kakashi lo detuvo.

–Atrás, Naruto. Él no es como los otros.

Kakashi mostró su ojo detrás de la banda ninja, su ojo sharingan.

–Kakashi, el ninja que copia… tienes que entregar al viejo. – dijo Zabuza, refiriéndose al constructor de puentes.

Los cuatro genin rodearon a Tazuna y mostraron un kunai, en forma de defensa. Zabuza saltó al agua y la neblina que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más espesa.

.

.

.

 _La yugular ,_ pensó Yukiko respondiendo a la pregunta que había dicho Zabuza sobre a que punto atacaría. La Kazahana dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y miró a su lado donde estaba Sasuke. Abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa.

–Sasuke.– su voz salió muy suave como para llamar la atención del moreno y detenerlo de elevar el kunai a su garganta. –Sasuke. – lo intentó de nuevo , pero como antes no funcionó. Ella tragó, cambiando de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

Un segundo después, la mano de Yukiko se puso sobre la del Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke!, cálmate. – a diferencia de Yukiko, la voz de Kakashi se oía serena y tranquila. El sensei era fuerte y tranquilo. –Yo te protegeré con mi vida, a todos ustedes, no permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. – terminó con calma y dio una sonrisa.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Yukiko se tensó y volvió a levantar su kunai, cuando miró a su lado derecho, Zabuza ya no estaba en su lugar original.

El ninja estaba justo a su lado.

–Se acabó.

Al igual que sus otros compañeros de equipo, Yukiko también se congeló en estado de shock. Pero de repente, Kakashi allí y los demás fueron empujados lejos. El ninja copia apuñaló a Zabuza y este se deshizo en agua.

–¡Sensei! ¡Detrás de usted! – dio aviso Naruto.

Detrás de él apareció otro Zabuza, cortándolo en la mitad con su gran espada, pero Kakashi también era un clon de agua. No pasó mucho tiempo, Kakashi apareció detrás del espadachín y llevo un kunai al cuello del enemigo.

–Ahora sí se acabó. – dijo Kakashi.

Yukiko casi suspiró, pero Zabuza empezó a reír. Algo definitivamente no iba bien, un nuevo clon de Zabuza apareció y de una patada mando a volar a Kakashi. La batalla entre los dos jounin continuó, sólo para acabar con Kakashi atrapado en una prisión de agua.

Zabuza atacó a Naruto y Kakashi les gritó a su equipo que huyeran y lo dejaran. Sasuke decidió atacar a Zabuza, pero este lo repelió rápidamente y lo agarró por el cuello, lanzándolo lejos.

 _Sin duda, Sasuke es el más fuerte de los cuatro. No podemos hacerlo, vamos a perder…_

–¡Naruto! – gritó Yukiko al ver como su amigo se lanzaba hacia Zabuza.

Este de un golpe lo mando lejos, pero atacarlo no era la intención de Naruto. Tenía la banda en su mano que minutos antes el espadachín le había quitado y pisoteado.

 _Naruto…_

–Oye tú, rarito. Escribe esto en tu libro bingo, el ninja que se convertirá en Hokage…Jamás retrocede, su nombre es …¡Uzumaki Naruto! – dijo el genin, amarrándose la banda en la frente. – Escúchame Sasuke, tengo un plan, Yukiko-chan…

La chica de cabellos naranja se sobresaltó al escuchar como Naruto la llamaba.

–Naruto…

–¿Puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó el rubio.

 _No, no podemos dejarlo. Era peligroso, Zabuza nos seguiría y acabaría con nosotros. Sin Kakashi-sensei, estamos muertos._

 _¡Correr no es una opción!_

–Sí

.

.

.

Zabuza atacó brutalmente a Sasuke, dejándolo en el suelo. Naruto le hizo una seña a Yukiko, esta asintió y dieron un paso al frente.

-¡Adelante, ttebayo! – dijeron a la misma vez, chocaron puños e hicieron una sola posición de manos. – ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Hicieron una buena cantidad de clones, lo suficiente para rodear a Zabuza y taparle la vista. En unos segundos, todos esos clones fueron empujados por la fuerza del espadachín y desaparecidos en una nube de humo.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó la niña, sacó un shuriken de su bolso púrpura y se lo lanzó al Uchiha.

–¡Shuriken de viento endemoniado: molino de sombras! –gritó el Uchiha antes de dar un salto y lanzar el shuriken.

Este se dirigió al cuerpo real de Zabuza, que lo detuvo con su único brazo disponible. Una segunda shuriken apareció y el demonio lo esquivó dando un salto. Esa shuriken se transformó en Naruto y el rubio lanzó un kunai.

–¡Cómete esto! – gritó Naruto.

Zabuza entró en pánico, consiguió su ojo herido por el roce del cuchillo y se vio forzado a liberar la prisión de agua e intentó atacar a Naruto pero Kakashi lo detuvo, hiriéndose la mano en el proceso. Se volvió y sonrió a Naruto.

–Naruto, ese fue un plan excelente. Al parecer si has madurado.

Naruto rió.

–Yukiko-chan y yo lo distrajimos con los clones de sombra, yo me convertía en la shuriken de viento endemoniado, ella me lanzó y Sasuke supo que era yo en un segundo. Así que se dio la vuelta y sacó su propio shuriken. Mi objetivo era romper su prisión de agua, ttebayo. – explicó Naruto el plan.

–Somos un gran equipo, ttebayo. – dijo Yukiko enseñando dos dedos en señal de victoria.

–No fanfarroneen, solo fue un poco de suerte. – dijo Sasuke, con su clásica media sonrisa.

– _Pueden decir que fue un golpe de suerte, pero esos tres… son un gran equipo._ –pensó Sakura al ver como Yukiko sonreía a Sasuke, este la miraba con algo de diversión. – _Ellos sabían que hacer sin necesidad de hablar…_

La pelea de Kakashi y Zabuza continúo, el demonio hizo sellos de manos. Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso, usando su sharingan, copió rápidamente los movimientos. Juntos hicieron el jutsu de dragón de agua que hicieron grandes olas. Sasuke y los demás observaron fascinados el sharingan en acción.

–¿Qué vas hacer ahora? –preguntó Kakashi.

Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron con sorpresa y su mirada se desvió al ojo sharingan de Kakashi. El jounin de la hoja sonrió ante la incomodidad y frustración de Zabuza.

–¿Te pone furioso? – se burló el ninja de cabellos plateados.

–No podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos. ¡Te aplastaré! – dijeron los jounin al mismo tiempo.

–¡Cuando haya terminado contigo no volverás abrir tu boca de chango!

De repente una sombra creció detrás de Kakashi, este era Zabuza.

–¡Estilo de agua: jutsu vortex gigante!

Las aspas del sharingan de Kakashi empezaron a girar, volviendo más loco a Zabuza.

El agua se arremolino y formó un arco alrededor de Kakashi. Se convirtió en una bola de agua y se lanzó hacia Zabuza.

Zabuza intentó ponerse a salvo contra un árbol pero unos kunais se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas.

–Estas acabado. – dijo Kakashi desde las ramas de ese árbol.

–¿Cómo? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

–Si. Esta es tu última batalla. –fue la respuesta inteligente de Hatake.

Dos agujas vinieron de la nada y se clavaron directamente al cuello de Zabuza. De inmediato se quedó inerte. El equipo siete miró a su alrededor, en busca del culpable. Escucharon a alguien reír en lo alto de los árboles.

–Tenías razón, fue su última batalla. – dijo una voz algo femenina.

Naruto gruñó con rabia y apartó la mirada. Kakashi saltó al frente para comprobar el pulso de Zabuza.

–No hay signos vitales. –murmuró el sensei.

–Gracias, He estado siguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo, esperando el momento para derrotarlo. – el muchacho con voz femenina se inclinó hacia adelante con respeto.

Yukiko frunció el ceño ante el misterioso ninja.

–Por su máscara debo suponer que es un ninja rastreador de la niebla. – Kakashi observó detenidamente.

–Usted ha estado muy bien informado. –confirmó gratamente.

Naruto se deslizó hacia un lado, en una posición de combate.

–Argh, un rastreador.

–Naruto, ni si quiera sabes lo que es eso. – regañó Sakura. – Te perdiste la clase, como siempre. – Sakura empezó a explicar lo que era un ninja rastreador y la forma que eran entrenados para eliminar ninjas perversos y evitar que revelen secretos de la aldea.

–Correcto, era mi obligación detener a Zabuza

–¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – reclamó Naruto, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

–Tranquilo Naruto, él no es nuestro enemigo. –Trató de calmar Kakashi-sensei, pero su expresión no decía eso exactamente.

–¿Eh? Ese no es el punto ¿Ha visto lo que hizo? Zabuza era tan grande y poderoso, pero este chico que no es más grande que yo, lo venció de un solo movimiento. Como si no fuera nada. ¿Qué nos hará a nosotros?, estamos muy inseguros. No sabemos nada. ¿Cómo puedo entender eso? – gritó con exasperación.

Naruto era demasiado terco para su propio bien.

–Tienes que entenderlo, Naruto. En este mundo, hay muchachos más jóvenes que tú y son más fuertes que yo. – explicó Kakashi con cansancio.

Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño. El muchacho de la máscara recogió el cuerpo de Zabuza y después de disculparse con el grupo, desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

–Se ha ido Naruto. – dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a golpear con los puños.

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?!

Yukiko se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en uno de sus hombros, en cambio Kakashi sostuvo su brazo y detuvo sus golpes.

–Guarda tu furia para el siguiente enemigo. – aconsejó el sensei. – No hemos completado nuestra misión, debemos llevar al constructor del puente a su puente.

–Lamento haber causado todo este problema, descansaran en mi casa cuando lleguemos la aldea.

Los demás asintieron agradecidos.

–Bueno, andando. – Kakashi dio un paso hacia adelante y se derrumbó al suelo.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamaron sus alumnos alarmados.

.

.

.

Al llegar al pueblo, el sol apareció entre las nubes y la espesa capa de neblina desapareció. Kakashi despertó y Tsunami entró a la habitación para ver como estaba.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó la mujer.

–He estado mejor. Pasará una semana antes de que pueda moverme normalmente. –dijo el sensei.

–Bien, entonces no se mueva y descanse.

Kakashi volvió a acostarse y observó como sus alumnos entraban a la habitación.

–Hey, el sensei volvió en sí. – dijo Naruto.

–Que bueno que despertó, Kakashi-sensei. – dijo la Kazahana.

Sakura se sentó junto al sensei.

–Escuche sensei, su sharingan es genial, pero si lo desgasta tanto tal vez no vale la pena utilizarlo.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con timidez.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó.

–Bueno, él venció a uno de los más poderosos asesinos ninjas, así que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–¿Y ese muchacho de la máscara? ¿Qué hay de él? – preguntó Haruno.

–Sí, él apareció de la nada. – comentó Yukiko.

Kakashi pensó por un momento antes de explicar con una expresión seria en su cara que el chico con el que se encontraron era parte del ANBU. Un equipo ninja de élite que trabajaba directamente para el Kage. Kakashi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

–¿Esta usted bien, sensei? – preguntó Yukiko al ver la expresión preocupada de su maestro.

Kakashi salió de su transe por la voz de su alumna.

–¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien. Pero para terminar lo que les estaba diciendo, los ninjas rastreadores son muy eficientes. Literalmente, en el lugar, así que no hay margen de error.

 _Ese chico se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza… ¿Qué esta queriendo decir Kakashi-sensei?_

–Él debió trabajar el cuerpo justo en ese momento. ¿Recuerdan que armas uso?

Sasuke pensó en lo ocurrido.

–Eran agujas…espera…– se detuvo el Uchiha.

–Exacto, no eran gran cosa. –afirmó el jounin.

Naruto suspiró, tratando de entender lo que Kakashi trataba de explicar.

–¿Qué tanto están parloteando?, ya acabaron con ese asesino. – Tazuna insistió.

–Esta bien, déjenme explicarlo. Zabuza todavía esta vivo.

Sakura, Naruto, Yukiko y Tazuna abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

–Pero vimos su cuerpo, ttebayo. – dijo el rubio.

–Kakashi-sensei, usted mismo lo revisó. – dijo la de cabellos rosados.

–Su corazón se detuvo, pero fue temporal para simular su muerte.

Todos excepto Sasuke parpadearon confundidos. Kakashi suspiró antes de continuar su explicación.

–Las armas que los rastreadores usan se llaman senbon. Pueden penetrar profundamente, pero raramente matan a alguien a menos que le den a un órgano vital, no en el cuello.

–Usted está tratando de decirnos que el rastreador es cómplice de Zabuza, no quiso matarlo. – interrumpió la de cabellos naranja.

–Exacto, él trataba de salvarlo.

Kakashi apenas se podía mover, pero entrenaría al equipo para enfrentar a Zabuza cuando este volviera.

–Todos ustedes han crecido, estoy orgulloso de ustedes cuatro. Naruto, has crecido mucho. – Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

Yukiko se unió al elogió, rodeando su brazo por el cuello de Naruto y ahorcándolo de manera amigable mientras reían.

–Ah que sí, ya no es un niño tonto. –rió la Kazahana.

–¡Qué bueno que lo notaron! ¡Ahora las cosas empezaran a mejorar, ttebayo!

–Yo no lo creo, y nada comenzará a mejorar.

Esa voz infantil se oía fría y amarga. Todos se volvieron y vieron a un niño pequeño, probablemente entre los siete años de edad, de pie mirando a Naruto de forma retadora.

–¡¿Quién eres tú?! – gritó Naruto y lo señaló.

–Naruto, es un niño. – le regañó Yukiko, antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera comenzar una pelea con el pequeño.

Tazuna se sentó y tendió los brazos al niño, sonriendo cálidamente.

–¡Inari! ¿Dónde has estado?

Inari corrió hacia el viejo, ignorando a todos.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, abuelo.

Tsunami frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Inari! ¡Eso fue muy grosero! Estos ninjas acaban de salvar la vida de tu abuelo.

 _¿Y este niño que se cree?,_ pensó Yukiko al ver la mirada amarga que les lanzaba el niño.

–Mamá, ¿es qué no lo ves? Estas personas van a morir,Gato y sus hombres van a volver y los exterminaran. –Inari protestó, señalando a los ninjas.

– ¡¿Quién me va a exterminar, mocoso?! – gritó Yukiko, sacándose de quicio.

–Yukiko cierra la boca. – regañó Sakura deteniéndola.

 _Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por la de su abuelo y nos trata de esa manera. Ese mocoso necesita disciplina._

–Escucha, baboso. ¿Sabes lo que es un súper ninja?, soy yo solo que mucho mejor. Voy a ser Hokage algún día y ese Gato, Plato o lo que sea, no es contrincante para un héroe real como yo. – Naruto declaró, explosivamente como siempre.

–No es cierto eso de los héroes, solo tienes ideas estúpidas.

–¡¿Qué dices?! – chasqueó y quiso ir contra él, pero Sakura lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente.

Inari abrió la puerta y se volvió para decir una última cosa.

–Si quieren salir con vida, será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron.

Tazuna se disculpó por el comportamiento de su nieto.

Yukiko suspiró y negó moviendo la cabeza. Mientras Naruto gruñía por la insolencia de ese niño.

 _Debe haber una razón por la cual ese niño es así de amargado._

.

.

.

–¿Quién se cree que es ese tonto? Lo pondré en su sitio en este momento. –gruñó Naruto.

–Naruto, pensándolo bien es un niño. No deberíamos hacerle mucho caso, ¿no crees? – preguntó su amiga Yukiko, mientras lo seguía por las escaleras.

Se detuvieron al escuchar un llanto. Era Inari en una habitación, llorando y murmurando sobre su padre.

Yukiko y Naruto se miraron por un segundo, la chica le hizo una seña con la cabeza para bajar. El rubio un poco indeciso asintió y siguió a su amiga, pero ambos se sentían preocupados por la actitud de ese niño Inari. Su comportamiento se debía a algo relacionado con su padre, eso podían afrimarlo.

.

.

.

–¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – se preguntó Naruto.

–No lo sé, pero ese niño siente tanta amargura. – dijo Yukiko.

Kakashi llegó momentos después para poder empezar el entrenamiento.

–Muy bien, el entrenamiento comienza ahora.

–¡Vamos! – exclamaron.

–En primer lugar, empezaremos con una revisión del chakra, la fuente básica del poder de un ninja. Entender el chakra en esencial. – dijo Kakashi.

–Eso lo sabemos. – dijo Sasuke.

–Sí, él tiene razón. Hace tiempo aprendimos todo sobre el.. gatra. –Naruto trató de actuar como si supiera lo que estaba hablando.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y Yukiko llevó una mano a su frente.

–Estoy segura que sí fuiste a esa clase, Naruto. – se quejó la Kazahana.

–Chakra, Naruto. –suspiró Kakashi y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que hablara.

Sakura explicó lo que era el chakra y Kakashi explicó en que consistía el entrenamiento. Tendrían que subir a un árbol sin usar las manos, controlando el chakra en la planta de los pies y así aprender a mantener los niveles del chakra.

Él jounin arrojó cuatro kunais. La tarea consistía en correr hacia el árbol y subir utilizando solo los pies, pero marcando los puntos con el kunai. Hasta llegar a lo más alto.

Todos a la vez, corrieron hacia un árbol. Naruto solo puso un pie en el tronco antes de caer al suelo. Sasuke solo llegó hasta la mitad, uno de sus pies dejó una fuerte marca en el tronco, dio una vuelta y cayó sobre sus pies. Yukiko ni llegó a la mitad y se deslizó por el tronco cayendo de espaldas.

–¡Eso dolió! – se quejó desde el suelo.

–¡Esto es divertido! – escucharon una voz familiar por encima de sus cabezas.

El resto del equipo subió la mirada y vieron a Sakura sentada en una rama, justo en lo más alto del árbol.

–Vaya, ya sabemos quién es la mejor integrante femenino.

Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron enojar a Yukiko, esta frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

–Bien, Sakura no solo entiende en chakra, también lo controla. ¿Hablamos de que alguien se convertiría en Hokage algún día no es así? – dijo el sensei, esta vez enojando a Naruto. – ¿Y qué me dicen del gran clan Uchiha?, tal vez no son tan grandiosos después de todo. – Eso hizo enojar a Sasuke.

La mirada de los tres genins mostraba decisión, los tres estaban muy motivados después de la provocación de su sensei.

.

.

.

 _Fue solo el primer intento._

 _¡Puedo hacerlo!_


	5. Héroes

Capítulo 5 : Héroes

Yukiko dejó caerse en el suelo, tomando un respiro y un rápido descanso. Miró a sus otros compañeros de equipo. Hasta el momento, Sakura había ido más alto que los demás. Observó a Naruto, este no había subido mucho. Vio cómo su amigo se acercó a Sakura, Yukiko sonrió al ver como su amigo pedía ayuda en susurros. Sakura accedió, probablemente dándose cuenta que el rubio no siempre era tan idiota y tenía sus momentos.

La Kazahana miró a su otro compañero que estaba a un par de metros de distancia. Sasuke , como siempre, no quería ayuda y prefería estar alejado del grupo.

–Oye, Sakura. – llamó Yukiko y se sentó a lado de su compañera.

–¿Eh?

–Ya sabes…– rió nerviosa. – De chica a chica, sé que no somos amigas pero deberíamos serlo ya que somos compañeras y…

–¿Quieres mi ayuda? – interrumpió Sakura.

Yukiko se sonrojó pero asintió.

–Primero, relájate y concéntrate en el árbol. Esto no funcionara si estas ansiosa. Así consigues que el chakra fluya de manera regular a la planta de los pies. – explicó.

–Concentrarme en el árbol, eso se oye fácil. – se dijo. – ¡Gracias, Sakura!

Yukiko agradeció y volvió a ponerse frente al árbol donde había marcado su progreso. Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, concentrándose.

 _¡Me siento lista! ¡Puedo hacerlo wakattebayo!_

La ninja corrió hasta el árbol, hasta llegar a la parte superior y se detuvo.

 _¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice!_

Yukiko giró sobre sus pies y logró mirar a sus compañeros desde lo más alto. Una enorme sonrisa nació de sus labios.

–¡Los veo desde arriba! – bromeó.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

– _Entre mujeres se entienden, supongo._ – pensó el sensei.

–¡Eso es genial Yukiko-chan! – celebró Naruto. – _Y las dos mujeres me han superado, no es justo ttebayo._

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño.

– _¡Gracias a mí! ¡Shannaro!_ – gritó por dentro Sakura.

 _Lo hice, lo hice…espera, no es cierto._

Kakashi y Sakura reaccionaron con horror al escuchar el chillido de la niña y su cuerpo caer.

–¡Yukiko-chan! – gritó Naruto, asustado.

Por suerte, Sasuke estuvo ahí para detener su caída. El Uchiha había sido rápido y tomó en brazos a la muchacha de ropas púrpuras. Esta había cerrado los ojos por el susto y había esperado lo peor, menos que Uchiha Sasuke la haya salvado de una dolorosa caída. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus ojos azules se fijaron en los ojos negros de Sasuke y la sangre subió a sus mejillas.

Todos suspiraron con alivio y la Kazahana no podía alejar sus ojos de los del Uchiha.

 _Él es…_

–¿Yukiko está bien? – preguntó Sakura. – _¡Shannaro! ¡No puede ser! ¡La zanahoria esta en los brazos de Sasuke-kun!_ –gritaba por dentro.

–¿Estás bien, torpe? – preguntó el Uchiha, mirando con burla a la niña en sus brazos.

–¡Sasuke baka! –gritó ella, empujando al Uchiha y cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

–Buena atrapada, Sasuke. Al parecer Yukiko tendrá que trabajar más. – dijo Kakashi.

 _Y yo por un momento pensé que era genial…¡Olvídalo!_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura acompañó al señor Tazuna al puente, y los otros genins continuaron el entrenamiento de trepar los árboles. Los tres se quedaron hasta la tarde en el bosque, Yukiko ya había dado un paso más que Sasuke y Naruto, así que decidió observarlos y tomarse un descanso.

–¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?! – exclamó Naruto sacudiéndose en el suelo.

Uzumaki y Uchiha, ambos se miraron de forma retadora y subieron el árbol. Sasuke un poco más que Naruto, pero el rubio estaba muy cerca.

Yukiko los miro a los dos mientras jugaba con su kunai.

–Oye, Naruto. – llamó Sasuke y el rubio cayó al suelo.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Trataba de concentrar mi chakra. – se enojó el Uzumaki por la interrupción.

–Resulta que…– murmuró el Uchiha.

 _Sasuke nunca habla con nosotros, que raro es… a lo mejor…será que…_

Yukiko se levantó de un salto y con una sonrisa, se acercó y apuntó al Uchiha con su dedo.

–Lo que Sasuke quiere es un consejo. – dijo, divertida y riendo por la vergüenza del Uchiha.

Este hizo mala cara.

–De un par de tontos, no gracias… pero Sakura hizo esto antes que nosotros.

–Ah…¡No te diremos nada, teme! – respondió el rubio.

El Uchiha los fulminó con la mirada, Naruto respondió de la misma manera y Yukiko reía con un tic en la ceja.

Este tic también duro toda la cena. Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a comer su comida a toda velocidad, a pesar de que Tsunami les pedía ir lento para evitar que se ahoguen o vomiten. Lo último sucedió después de que ambos pidieran más comida.

–¡¿Para qué comen tanto si van a vomitarlo todo?! – les regañó una furiosa Sakura.

–Gracias por la comida. – dijo Yukiko empujando su plato hacia adelante con cara de asco.

–Tengo que comer…–murmuró Sasuke.

–Tengo que comer más que él. Es la única manera de que sea más fuerte y pueda vencerlo. – dijo Naruto por su lado.

–Sí, es cierto. Pero vomitar no te ayudará. –dijo un tranquilo ninja copia.

Después del bochornoso incidente, Tsunami hizo té para todos y ayudar a los estómagos de Naruto y Sasuke.

–Disculpe, esta fotografía está rota. ¿Hay alguna razón? – preguntó curiosa Sakura y volteó hacia la mesa. – Inari, estuviste observando durante toda la cena. Parece que había alguien más en la foto y alguien lo rompió apropósito. Eso es un poco extraño.

Yukiko se dio cuenta de las reacciones de Tazuna, Tsunami y el pequeño Inari, que a penas había mencionado un par de palabras en toda la cena. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

–Era mi esposo. –Tsunami finalmente respondió.

–En esta tierra, solían llamarlo héroe. – respondió Tazuna.

Inari de repente se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación, Tsunami lo siguió. Ella regañó brevemente a su padre antes de irse.

–¿Él es así por su padre? – se atrevió a preguntar Yukiko.

–No era su padre real, él se integró a nuestra familia más tarde. Nos trajo mucha felicidad. Él e Inari estuvieron muy apegados. En esos días, Inari solía reírse por todos.

En ese punto, Tazuna estaba temblando de dolor y sus lágrimas golpearon la mesa.

–Entonces todo terminó. Jamás volvió a reír y desde ese día todo cambio…La palabra valor fue robada de esta isla, nos dejaron sintiéndonos impotentes y sin esperanza. Inari fue quien más lo sufrió…y desde ese día…

Tazuna se limpió las lágrima y la nariz con un pañuelo.

–¿Qué paso con Inari? – preguntó Kakashi.

–Primero necesitan saber del hombre, su padre. El hombre que nos enseñó la palabra valor, el héroe de esta tierra.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

–¿Un héroe, realmente? – preguntó el rubio.

Tazuna se encogió de hombros.

–Eso puedes decidirlo tú solo. Él llego aquí hace como tres años…

Tazuna les explicó que Inari había sido intimidado por unos niños más grandes que él y habían lanzado su cachorro al mar y luego lo lanzaron a él. El hombre que se convirtió en el padre de Inari, lo salvó y cuido hasta que se sanara. El hombre la había dado palabras amables sobre tratar de ser valiente, defender y proteger sus intereses.

–Su nombre era Kaiza. –explicó Tazuna. –Él era un simple pescador que llego aquí de otra tierra para perseguir sus sueños…

Yukiko casi sonrió ante sus palabras.

–Inari nunca conoció a su verdadero padre, por lo que pueden imaginar lo que significaba él tener a Kaiza.

La Kazahana sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar en su padre. Tenía pocos recuerdos de él, pero sintió su falta todos estos años.

–Kaiza estaba más y más tiempo con él, y naturalmente se hizo parte de esta familia…Y luego cuando este pueblo lo necesito, se convirtió en algo más…

Kaiza arriesgó su vida para evitar que el pueblo se inunde.

–No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera Gato y tomara el control. Sólo Kaiza se atrevió a enfrentarlo… Gato no podía permitir que un héroe local interfiriera, pondría toda su mafia para detener a un solo hombre.

Kaiza había sido brutalmente golpeado y atado a una estaca frente a todo el pueblo. Fue acusado de perturbar el pueblo e interferir con la compañía Gato. Kaiza murió frente al pueblo, incluyendo Inari.

Yukiko se sintió enferma ante la idea.

Tazuna explicó que ese día dejó cicatrices profundas en Inari y se convirtió en un niño amargo.

 _No lo culpo_

En ese instante Naruto se levantó de su silla, cayendo de cara al suelo.

–¡Naruto! – exclamó Yukiko y se levantó para ayudar a su amigo, quien creía desmayado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? – dijo Sakura sin diversión.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló, la Kazahana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

–Será mejor que descanses, usaste mucho chakra. Si te presionas, podrías morir. – advirtió Kakashi-sensei.

–Voy a probárselo. – dijo Naruto, aún apoyado de su amiga.

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante su declaración.

–¿Probar qué? – preguntó Sakura, aún sin entender.

–Voy a probarle que es verdad…–se soltó de Yukiko. – ¡Que en este mundo si hay héroes reales!

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo siete estaba desayunando sin Naruto. Este había salido de noche al bosque y no había regresado.

–Debe estar muerto por usar tanto su chakra. –comentó Sakura, preocupando a Tsunami.

–Naruto es un niño tontuelo, pero es un ninja hecho y derecho. Puede cuidarse solo. – despreocupó Kakashi.

–Sakura tiene razón. Naruto es un mediocre. – dijo Sasuke.

–Y tú eres un teme. –respondió Yukiko, haciendo que el Uchiha la mirara seriamente. Ella sólo sonrió y se levantó de su silla. – Iré a buscar a Naruto, debe estar dormido por ahí.

Salió de la casa y fue hacia el bosque. Yukiko vio a Naruto dormido en la base del árbol.

 _Tenía que ser…_

Pensó y siguió el camino para ir a despertarlo, pero sintió una extraña presencia. Era de una mujer.

 _Ella parece inofensiva, supongo…_

Se dijo la Kazahana mientras veía como esa mujer ponía sus manos contra el cuello de Naruto. Jadeó un poco asustada, pero se tranquilizó al instante cuando vio que simplemente lo movía para despertarlo de su sueño.

Naruto se sentó y miró a la chica con curiosidad.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Yukiko dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo notar su presencia.

–¡Naruto! – gritó, pretendiendo que acababa de llegar.

Naruto volteó bruscamente y sonrió con cansancio.

–Oh, Yukiko-chan. – dijo y ella se acercó al ninja rubio.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó la de ropas moradas.

Naruto hizo a un lado las preocupaciones de su amiga.

–Un poco cansado. –respondió, antes de que ambos dirigieran su atención a la bella mujer. –De todos modos, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

–Naruto, eso se oyó desagradable. – regañó la de cabellos naranjas.

–Está bien, no importa. – dijo la chica, sonriendo amablemente. –Estaba recolectando hierbas.

–¿Hierbas? – preguntó Naruto.

–Sí, para sanar heridas y enfermedades.

Yukiko llevó una mano a su barbilla, haciendo memoria.

–Amiga, creo que vi unas por allá. –señaló a su lado izquierdo.

Ambos decidieron ayudar a la mujer amable y bonita a recoger las hierbas, mientras hablaban de porque había decidido salir a trabajar muy temprano.

–Así como dijo su novia…

–Yukiko-chan no es mi novia. –interrumpió Naruto al mismo tiempo que Yukiko decía : Él no es mi novio.

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a diferentes lados.

–Lo siento, cuando los vi creí que había mucha química entre los dos.

Naruto y Yukiko se miraron, aún sonrojados y sonrieron. El rubio estiró su brazo, pasándolo por el cuello de su amiga y la atrajo hasta golpear sus cabezas suavemente.

–Yukiko-chan y yo somos amigos desde que tenemos ocho años, ttebayo. –explicó en genin rubio.

–Bueno, eso se nota. Entonces, como dijo su amiga. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la chica con timidez antes de responder.

–Estaba entrenando. –él dijo, sonrojándose.

–¿De verdad? ¿Por qué entrenas? – preguntó curiosa.

Naruto y Yukiko se miran el uno al otro, tratando de buscar una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta.

–Estoy entrenando para ser más fuerte. – decidió responder el ninja rubio.

–Tú ya te ves muy fuerte, ¿no es suficiente?

–No, debo hacerme más y más fuerte. –negó Naruto.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? –preguntó

–Para convertirme en el mejor ninja de mi aldea, entonces todos me respetaran. Además, que hay una cierta persona a la que tengo que probarle algo.

–Entonces, ¿haces eso por cierta persona o por ti? – preguntó la mujer y se rió ante la expresión de los genins. – A caso, ¿hay alguien apreciado por ti?

–¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien importante para ti? –preguntó Yukiko y la mujer pareció tomar la pregunta en serio y miró hacia la nada. –Quiero decir, por tu pregunta.

Con el tiempo, ella pareció volver a la realidad.

–Cuando una persona tiene alguien a quien quiere proteger, se hace muy fuerte.

 _Una pequeña niña de diez años se encontraba sentada en el genkan de pequeña casa. Esta niña tenía el cabello corto de color negro azabache amarrado en dos coletas, usaba una bata azul sin mangas, calentadores blancos en los brazos y piernas, unos mini shorts negros y botas azules por la nieve. En su frente estaba amarrada una banda ninja de Yukigakure._

– _¡Nee-chan! , prometiste que saldríamos a jugar. –chilló una pequeña de cortos cabellos naranjas, abrazando a la más grande por la espalda._

– _Es cierto, Yukiko pero tengo una misión.–dijo la niña sonriendo a su pequeña hermana de seis años. – Solo trata de no darle problemas a Harumi-san._

 _Yukiko asintió con un puchero en los labios, estaba un poco decepcionada por no poder salir a jugar una vez más._

– _Lo siento, Yukiko-chan pero me llevaré a tu hermana por unos días a Kirigakure. –dijo una voz masculina._

 _Un muchacho alto, castaño, de piel canela y ojos chocolate, cubierto con una capa negra y una katana en su espalda._

– _Tai-san. –dijo Yukiko e hizo un puchero._

 _Este saludó enseñando dos dedos y guiñando un ojo._

 _La hermana mayor soltó una pequeña risa, se puso una capa negra encima y le sonrió a su hermanita que mantenía su expresión molesta._

– _Prometo que cuando regrese, saldremos a jugar con la nieve. –dijo._

– _Eso dices siempre, nee-chan. –se quejó la pequeña camiseta púrpura, mirando hacia el suelo._

 _Miyuki se inclinó hacia su hermana, la hizo levantar la cabeza y acarició sus cortos cabellos naranja._

– _¿Sabes porque paso mi tiempo entrenando y saliendo a misiones? –preguntó, mirando los ojos de su hermanita._

 _Eran muy parecidos a los suyos, pero en ellos había la pureza que solo tiene un niño de seis años._

– _Nee-chan es una gran kunoichi. –respondió muy segura la pequeña._

– _Eso dicen los demás, pero yo lo hago por ti. Siendo fuerte, podré protegerte de cualquier cosa. –corrigió Miyuki. Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de admiración. –Siempre te protegeré, Yukiko…_

 _Yukiko se sonrojó al sentir los labios de su hermana en su frente. La morena movió su mano en forma de despedida y se subió la capucha de la capa, al igual que Tai y la puerta se cerró. Dejando sola a la niña de seis años con las manos en su pequeña frente._

–Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Yukiko ante el recuerdo de su hermana.

–Sí, yo también. –asintió el rubio.

La mujer cogió su cesta y se levantó.

–Hasta luego, nos veremos algún día. –dijo y la vieron caminar, hasta que ella se volteó para mirarlos. – Por cierto, soy varón.

Eso dejo en shock a los dos amigos.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _Un chico es más bonita que yo. Eso es demasiado deprimente, ttebayo._

Un aura depresiva rodeó a la kunoichi mientras Naruto parloteaba de lo raro que eso había sido. Hasta que llegó Sasuke y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamó el rubio.

–Se te olvidó el desayuno. Eres un perdedor. – dijo el Uchiha, causando las risas de Naruto y Yukiko.

Sasuke hizo una expresión de desagrado al ver toda la alegría que había en esos dos.

– _Detesto el color naranja._ –pensó el Uchiha con desagrado viendo como sus compañeros sonreían.

.

.

.


	6. Batalla en el puente

**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. Yo me divierto haciendo historias sobre él. Todo comentario es apreciado, si es que es respetuoso y amable.**

 **Fue difícil de escribir, pero aquí va.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 6 : Batalla en el puente

Con el tiempo, la puerta principal se abrió revelando un Naruto muy cansado y sucio, pero triunfante, ayudado por Sasuke que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

–Ambos lo hicimos, ambos llegamos hasta la cima. –dijo Naruto, victorioso.

Sakura se sorprendió y Yukiko sonrió feliz. Kakashi separó sus ojos del Icha Icha Paradise y sonrió a los chicos.

–Bien, ahora avancemos. Mañana serán guardaespaldas de Tazuna. – mencionó el sensei.

–¡Estupendo! – celebró Naruto levantando un brazo y cayendo al suelo llevándose a Sasuke con él.

–Eres un idiota. –se quejó Sasuke.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, se sentaron y comieron en paz.

Tazuna les agradeció y Tsunami mencionó que aún sentía preocupación.

–¿Por qué se quedaron a protegerme aunque los engañé al traerlos? – preguntó el constructor con curiosidad.

–Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia son cobardes, pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive. –cito Kakashi al primer Hokage.

–Te ves muy cansado. –le dijo Yukiko a Naruto, pero este sonrió.

Cuando iba a responder, alguien lo interrumpió.

–¿Pero por qué? – Inari gruñó.

–¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Naruto.

Inari se levantó de la silla y azotó sus manos en la mesa.

–¡Todos esos estúpidos entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Gato tiene todo un ejército! ¡Los derrotará y destruirá! – gritó el niño.

Yukiko suspiró, escuchó al niño con lastima. Recordando todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre,Gato.

–¡El fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde! –siguió exclamando.

–Habla por ti. –dijo el Uzumaki, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos de manera despreocupada.

–¡¿Por qué no te callas?! ¡El solo verte me enferma! –gritó entre lágrimas.

 _Este niño está probando mi paciencia…_

–¡Sólo eres un metiche! ¡Siempre riendo por todo! ¡No sabes lo que es ser tratado como una basura!

Las puños de Yukiko golpearon a la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

–¡Cierra la maldita boca! –gritó.

–¡Yukiko, siéntate! –espetó Sakura tirando de los calentadores de Yukiko, pero esta se resistió.

–No me callaré porque sea un niño, ya me cansó con sus gritos y lloriqueos. – le dijo a su compañera.

–Es mejor que dejes de hacerte la víctima, tú no eres más que un cobarde. – declaró Naruto, haciendo que voltearan a verlo.

–¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya basta! – regañó Sakura.

Naruto simplemente la ignoró, se levantó de la silla y se fue. Inari volvió a sentarse y lloró.

–Te guste o no, juro que te salvaremos, a ti y a todo tu pueblo. Así que cierra la boca y sólo observa.–Yukiko prometió, golpeando a sí misma en el pecho con su puño.

Inari se levantó y corrió fuera del lugar.

–Fuiste muy dura. –comentó Sakura.

–Lo sé, pero me hizo enfurecer. Las únicas personas que me han querido están muertas, si hoy estoy aquí con ustedes es porque decidí ser fuerte y dejar de llorar. Decidí tener sueños y anhelos, si tengo que morir para cumplirlos. Juro que lo haré. –finalizó la muchacha.

–Yukiko…–susurró Sakura, sorprendida al igual que Tsunami y Tazuna.

Kakashi y Sasuke solo la miraron en silencio. Yukiko se disculpó y dejó la mesa.

.

.

.

A la mañana, el equipo siete se levantó muy temprano para continuar su misión de cuidar a Tazuna. El equipo y Tazuna fueron al puente, dejando descansar a Naruto en casa. Había llevado su cuerpo al límite, así que Kakashi decidió dejarle el día libre y salir con los otros tres genins para continuar con la misión.

Cuando llegaron al puente encontraron a los trabajadores en el suelo y con múltiples heridas. El ambiente cambió de repente y una niebla muy espesa apareció.

 _Es él…_

–¡Prepárense! – indicó Kakashi-sensei.

Entre los cuatro, rodearon a Tazuna con intención de protegerlo.

– Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi. Veo que aún sigues con esos tontos a tu lado…y ese mocoso todavía tiembla, lamentable.– escucho parte del equipo siete y varios clones de Zabuza aparecieron frente a ellos.

–Estoy temblando de la emoción. –dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Uchiha rápidamente se deshizo de los clones con un kunai. Todos esos clones se convirtieron en agua.

–El tonto ha mejorado. Creo que ya tienes rival, Haku. –dijo Zabuza junto al ninja de la máscara.

La pelea de Sasuke y Haku empezó. Probando las velocidades de ambos ninjas. Haku, para sorpresa de muchos, hizo posiciones de manos con una sola mano y lanzó unos fragmentos de hielo en forma de agujas, los cuales Sasuke esquivó rápidamente saltando en el aire.

El Uchiha lanzó shurinkens a su oponente, Haku retrocedió y Sasuke apareció a sus espaldas de forma rápida, dio un par de golpes y lanzó un kunai, el ninja de la máscara lo esquivó y Sasuke de una patada lo mando al suelo.

–Haku, si seguimos así terminaremos siendo las víctimas. Termina con esto.– ordenó Zabuza, mirando con desaprobación al muchacho.

–Jutsu secreto: espejos cristal de hielo. –murmura Haku, mientras los los cristales de hielo se formaban alrededor de Sasuke.

–¿Hielo? – pregunta Yukiko, mirando a Kakashi pero este parecía más confundido que ella.

Kakashi corrió con intención de ayudar a Sasuke, pero Zabuza se interpuso.

–Tú eres mi oponente. –declaró el demonio.

Mientras dentro del círculo que formaban los espejos de hielo, Sasuke era atacado por las senbon de Haku.

El kunai de Sasuke terminó cerca de los pies de Yukiko y Sakura. Las dos niñas se miraron.

–Sakura…–empezó diciendo la Kazahana, ella quería ir y dejar a su compañera cuidando de Tazuna.

–Yo iré. –dice decidida la de ojos verdes y agarra el kunai.

Yukiko no tuvo tiempo de responder, Sakura corrió y lanzó el kunai hacia Sasuke, pero de la nada llegó la mano de Haku. De repente, Haku es golpeado desde atrás.

–¿Quién es? –pregunta Yukiko, en busca de esa persona.

Ella sonríe cuando Naruto aparece entre la nube de humo.

–¡Uzumaki Naruto está aquí! – ruge con una mirada que expresaba sus ganas de luchar.

.

.

.

Yukiko estaba preocupada por Sasuke, que estaba de pie en medio de los cristales de hielo, rodeado y atrapado. Lo veía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, lastimado y sangrando. Por lo que casi fue una bendición que Naruto llegara, aunque de una manera ruidosa y descuidada, pero así era Naruto.

Por un momento, Haku pareció olvidarse de Sasuke y fijarse en la presencia de Naruto, obviamente, pensando en algo.

–Olvídate del teme. Tú vas a luchar contra mi. –declaró Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con fastidio.

Haku no hizo ningún movimiento para cumplir los deseos de Naruto. De repente, Zabuza extrajo unos shurikens de su porta armas y los lanzó hacia el ninja rubio.

–¡Naruto! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Yukiko a su mejor amigo, quien la miró por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a mirar hacia Zabuza.

Sin embargo, Haku bloqueó el ataque con sus agujas.

–No dejes que el oponente vea tu jutsu. ¡Mantén a tu enemigo a la expectativa! Al entrar así a la batalla te convertiste en un blanco humano. –regañó Kakashi a Naruto.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Solo trataba de ayudar a todo el mundo! – chilló el rubio.

–¿Haku? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Zabuza al chico.

–Zabuza, este niño… déjame pelear con él a mi manera, por favor. – dijo con mucha calma.

Naruto frunció el ceño con confusión antes de ponerse frente a Haku, los dos esperando a ver quién hacia el primer movimiento. El ninja de la máscara esquivo un kunai que había lanzado Sasuke.

–No me he olvidado de ti. –aseguró Haku a Sasuke, luego volvió a entrar al hielo para seguir su lucha.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura al ver como el niño que le gustaba caía al suelo herido.

–¡Sasuke! – gritaron Naruto y Yukiko.

Era imposible decir cual eres el verdadero Haku. Sasuke gruñó de frustración, pero eso no evitó que mantuviera la calma y pensara un plan para atacar a Haku.

 _Tal vez si nosotros atacamos desde afuera, podremos…_

Naruto, precipitado como siempre, entró al círculo para ayudar a Sasuke.

–¡Naruto, idiota! –chilló Sakura.

–Pero Naruto. – dijo Yukiko con una mano sobre su frente.

–Naruto, debes sorprender a tu enemigo no a tu aliado. –dijo Kakashi suspirando.

–¡Eres un completo idiota! – rugió Sasuke furioso.

.

.

.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Otra vez no! – gimió Yukiko mientras veía como la niebla se hacía más densa y obstruía cualquier vista. –¡Sakura! – llamó a su compañera.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia su otra compañera. Yukiko se había armado de un kunai y se había puesto frente a Tazuna. Haruno asintió decidida y corrió junto a Tazuna. Las dos kunoichis rodearon al cliente, Yukiko a las espaldas de Tazuna para prevenir cualquier ataque por detrás.

 _Donde quiera que miro, todo lo que puedo ver es una gruesa manta de niebla. Esta niebla es peligrosa, el objetivo está aquí, pero Kakashi-sensei está luchando con Zabuza…¡Un momento!_

Yukiko rápidamente lanza un par de shurikens a la nada.

Inesperadamente Zabuza aparece frente a Yukiko, esta abre los ojos sorprendidas y se pone en guardia. El demonio mueve su espada con intenciones de atacarla pero es rápidamente inmovilizado por los brazos, era sostenido dos clones de cabellos naranja.

–No me hagas reír. –se burló el espadachín y de un solo movimiento lanzó y cortó los clones haciéndolos humo.

La mano de Zabuza fue al cuello de Yukiko y la levantó en el aire.

–¡Yukiko! – gritó Sakura, asustada.

El kunai que llevaba Yukiko cayó al suelo.

 _No._

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras luchaba, notando desde el rabillo del ojo a Sakura y Tazuna, quizá congelados del miedo. Yukiko no lo sabía, lo que necesitaba ahora era aire.

–Mocosos jugando a ser ninjas. –siseó Zabuza. –¿Vas a llorar?

Yukiko a penas lo había sentido, pero lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Su visión se hacía negro.

 _No._

Zabuza la miró a los ojos.

–Inútil.

 _¡NO!_

Y con un último apretón y la ampliación de los ojos azules, la mano de Yukiko que sostenía la muñeca de Zabuza cayó vencida hacia un lado al igual que la cabeza.

 _Soy tan…inútil_

 _Inútil_

 _Inútil_

 _Inútil_

El grito de Sakura se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 _Sakura…_

 _Kakashi-sensei…_

 _Sasuke…_

 _Naruto…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Zabuza miró confuso el chakra azul que emanaba el cuerpo que sostenía. Miró a la mocosa, aparentemente inconsciente. Una mano rodeó su muñeca y le dio un apretón, hizo una mueca al sentir dolor.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – murmuró.

–Quítame las manos de encima…–escupió Yukiko y subió la mirada.

Los ojos de Momochi se abrieron de par en par al ver esos ojos de diferente color, el izquierdo era de color verde y el derecho era amarillo, estaban llenos de ira y mostraban sus ganas de atacar.

– _Esa energía… es tan poderosa que puedo verla._ –pensó Zabuza aún con sorpresa.

– ¡Bastardo! –gruñó y lanzó una patada.

Zabuza fue expulsado hacia un lado.

– _¿Qué es eso?_ – se preguntó Sakura mientras veía a su compañera agazapada frente a Zabuza.

Ese chakra era oscuro, casi como fuego azul. El cabello naranja de Yukiko empezaba a moverse debido a la energía, sus uñas se volvieron largas y agudas. Sus manos se aferraron el suelo y un gruñido salió de su boca, mostrando ligeros colmillos antes de correr para atacar.

–¡Voy a matarte! –rugió Yukiko.

Su patada fue detenida por la gran espada del espadachín, Yukiko siguió repartiendo golpes al cuerpo de Zabuza, un puñetazo fuerte en la cara y de un salto con ambos puños lo azotó contra el suelo haciendo un cráter de buen tamaño, pero todo lo que observó después era agua.

 _¡Maldito!_

Un grito de Sakura, alertó a Yukiko. Ella miró a los lados en busca de Zabuza y su compañera. Como lo pensaba, era un clon de agua y había aprovechado para atacar a los demás, pero ahí estaba Kakashi. Había salido lastimado pero aun así sonrió a su alumna.

–Lamento la tardanza. Zabuza me entretuvo con uno de sus clones. –miró a Yukiko. –Buen trabajo, Yukiko.

–¡Deja de parlotear, Kakashi! – exclamó el demonio y soltó una risa. – Vamos, quiero divertirme y disfrutar mi propia venganza. No te preocupes por esos tontos, están a la merced de Haku. Ahora respiran sus últimos alientos. Ya les llorarás y pedirás perdón cuando lo veas en la próxima vida. – declaró y se carcajeó.

Yukiko soltó un gruñido e hizo ademán de atacar.

–¡Calma, Yukiko! –detuvo Kakashi. –Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ganaste tiempo. Mejor descansa y quédate con Sakura y Tazuna. Ahora yo me encargo.

El cuerpo de la Kazahan tembló inevitablemente.

–Ahora _yo te protegeré, Yukiko_.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Yukiko y la hicieron relajarse, volviendo su cuerpo a un estado normal. Las palabras de Kakashi se escucharon demasiado convincentes.

–Dijo que Sasuke-kun iba a morir…–murmuró Sakura. –¡No! Yo creo en él. No puede perder a Sasuke-kun, ni a Naruto tampoco.

–Exacto, yo confío en sus habilidades. Naruto, el número uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca y Sasuke, el heredero del más poderoso clan de Konoha.

Zabuza se sorprendió.

–Quieres decir…

–Sí, Uchiha Sasuke. Los poderes únicos de sangre de los Uchiha, corren por sus venas. El __Kekkei Genkai, su herencia viva –afirmó Kakashi.

–El único sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha. No importa, nadie iguala a Haku, nadie ha podido detener su jutsu secreto. Aún los más hábiles jounin han caído ante él. Tal y como tú caerás ante mí. – dijo Zabuza y desapareció en la neblina.

–Yukiko, Sakura, cuiden a Tazuna. – ordenó el sensei antes de ir tras Zabuza.

Yukiko se quedó a lado de Sakura y Tazuna, aún en guardia. Una fuerte sensación la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

–Yukiko, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

Su compañera miraba al suelo y respiraba de forma agitada.

 _Algo dentro de mí, se revuelve… como sí…_

–Estoy preocupada, sólo eso. – respondió y puso de pie.

La Kazahana trató de descansar y relajarse, pero era inevitable sentirse preocupada.

–¿Qué es ese espantoso sonido? –preguntó el viejo constructor al escuchar gruñidos.

–No sé, ni quiero saberlo. –respondió Sakura.

–Son como… perros…–murmuró la Kazahana haciendo una extraña mueca de desagrado.

Sus gruñidos la hacían sentir nerviosa.

Poco a poco, la neblina se estaba despejando y dejaba a la vista los cuerpos de Kakashi y Zabuza.

–¡Alguien se mueve! – exclamó Sakura.

Después un fuerte estruendo, el viento los sacudió. Un poco más allá, sangre salpico a la cara de Zabuza y en su cara se formó una expresión de horror. Era la sangre de Haku, él se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Kakashi y el brazo del jounin lo atravesó por completo.

 _Es él..._

Yukiko estaba atónita al ver al muchacho bonito que Naruto y ella habían conocido. El que había dicho que las personas se hacían fuertes si tienen a alguien que proteger. Él había protegido a Zabuza de morir.

–Salvo tu inútil vida, aunque le costara la suya. –casi escupió Kakashi.

Zabuza empezó a reír y tomó su espada para atacar al ninja copia. Este lo esquivó con Haku en sus brazos.

–No está mal para tener un cadáver en tus brazos. –se burló.

Yukiko frunció el ceño, furiosa. Haku había dado la vida por él y parecía que a penas le importaba.

–¡Pagarás por eso! –gritó Naruto.

–¡No! No te metas en esto, Naruto. – advirtió Kakashi.

–¡Ahí esta Naruto! – Sakura sonó animada. Yukiko sonrió al ver a su amigo sano. –¿Están bien tú y Sasuke-kun?

Naruto se sobresaltó. Yukiko lo notó y sintió preocupación ante la expresión dolida de su amigo.

–¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

 _¿Sasuke esta…?_

Yukiko no lo podía creer, miró a Sakura que parecía en shock y luego a Naruto que parecía estar afectado.

–¡Yo que tú me concentraría! –gritó Zabuza y se lanzó contra Kakashi.

Sakura agarró la mano de Tazuna y corrió a buscar a Sakura. Yukiko corrió pero hacia Naruto.

–Naruto…Sasuke en verdad…está…–ni si quiera podía mencionarlo.

–Sasuke. –murmuró el Uzumaki bajando la cabeza.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azules de Yukiko y abrazó a Naruto. Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del niño, Naruto un poco temeroso rodeó a su amiga y la envolvió en un abrazo, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la kunoichi.

–Naruto…–susurró Yukiko cuando se separó del rubio.

Naruto limpió sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta naranja. Yukiko no dijo más, solo agarró la mano de su amigo.

 _Estoy contigo_

Era lo que quería decir.

La lucha de Kakashi y Zabuza se había hecho más dura. El ninja perverso ya no podía utilizar sus brazos, pero Gato llegó para interrumpir la pelea con unos tipos.

–Gato, ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Zabuza.

–Hubo un cambio de planes. De acuerdo al nuevo plan, tú morirás en este puente. –contestó el hombre de traje.

–¿Qué?

–Como oíste. Eres muy caro, así que decidí sacarte. Mírate, eres tan demoniaco como un gatito. – se burló el hombre, seguido de las risas de sus matones.

–Vaya, vaya, Kakashi. Parece que nuestra pelea ha terminado. Ya que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo. –dijo muy sereno el ninja de la neblina.

Gato dio unos pasos hacia adelante y miró divertido el cadáver de Haku.

–¿Está muerto? – rió ligeramente, golpeando el cadáver con su bastón.

Yukiko jadeó de indignación, mientras Naruto soltó la mano de su amiga e intentó correr para atacar a Gato por su atrevimiento.

–¡Aléjese de él! ¡Desgraciado! –gritó furioso el rubio.

–¡Naruto! – llamó la kunoichi.

Kakashi lo agarró e impidió que hiciera alguna tontería.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Zabuza? ¿Vas a dejar que le hagan eso? –reclamó el rubio.

–Tranquilo tonto, Haku esta muerto. –respondió.

–Haku era tu compañero, no puedes ser tan insensible. –dijo Yukiko con cierta molestia.

–Ustedes no entienden el camino shinobi, mocosos. Yo solamente lo usé, como Gato me usó a mí. Sus habilidades me importaban, el muchacho no. –dijo sin ninguna emoción.

–Si piensas eso, eres más repugnante de lo que pensé.

–Basta, Naruto. Él ya no es nuestro enemigo, no por ahora. – trató de calmar Kakashi.

–¡Silencio! ¡Para mi es el enemigo número uno! – señaló el rubio al espadachín. –Eres un… un ingrato, después de todo lo que hizo por ti. ¡Haku vivió para ti! ¡Tú fuiste lo más importante para él! ¿No sentiste nada por él? – Naruto empezó a llorar. – Él hizo a un lado su vida, por ti y tu sueño. Nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio, pero no le importo y tú sólo lo haces a un lado como si nada… una herramienta quebrada…

–Tú hablas mucho. –murmuró Zabuza.

 _Él esta llorando… no era tan insensible como imaginaba._

Pensaba la Kazahana mientras observaba en silencio al temible ninja.

–Haku sentía pena y dolor, y ahora por su culpa yo siento eso también. Estoy satisfecho de que haya terminado así. –mencionó, dejando sin palabras a Naruto. Zabuza se quitó la venda de la boca. –Niño, dame tu kunai. – pidió.

Naruto se lo dio y lo agarró con los dientes, Zabuza se lanzó a atacar. Muchos de los matones terminaron en el suelo, también lo hirieron pero llegó con Gato y lo mató, dejándolo caer al agua. Los matones se hicieron a un lado por miedo, Zabuza caminó un poco y cayó al suelo.

Tanto Naruto como Yukiko, apartaron la mirada de la escena.

–No se volteen. Cuando vives como un guerrero, es así como terminan las cosas. – mencionó Kakashi.

Ambos genins volvieron la mirada hacia el frente.

–¡Naruto! ¡Yukiko! –escucharon la voz animada de Sakura.

Cuando voltearon, la vieron a lado de Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke esta vivo! – dijo con emoción.

 _Sasuke…_

Naruto y Yukiko miraron a Sasuke, sorprendidos y con lágrimas de alegría. Sasuke, tal y como es, solo levantó la mano.

 _Nunca fue su intención, ¿verdad?_

–¡Oye! –gritó uno de los matones.

–¿Quién nos va a pagar ahora que Gato está muerto?

–Tendremos que atacar la aldea para ver que tienen para nosotros.

El grupo soltó un grito y avanzaron. Hasta que una flecha los detuvo.

–¡Antes de que pongan un pie en nuestra aldea tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros! –exclamó un hombre.

Seguido del grito de la gente del pueblo que había llegado a ayudar, Inari estaba con ellos.

–¡Inari! –gritaron Naruto y Yukiko, emocionados.

El niño sonrió.

–Los héroes usualmente aparecen en el último minuto, ¿no? –citó Inari a Naruto.

Naruto y Yukiko se rieron, chocaron los puños como usualmente lo hacían.

–¡Jutsu clones de sombra! –Gritaron y aparecieron varios clones.–¡Adelante, ttebayo! – dijeron todos los clones.

–Creo que puedo ayudar. – mencionó Kakashi e hizo muchos clones de sombra. –Bien, ¿Aún quieren pelear? –preguntaron los Kakashi.

Los matones se fueron por el lado contrario y subieron al barco donde habían llegado.

–¡Victoria! –chilló Inari ruidosamente haciendo que los otros aldeanos celebraran y subieran las brazos.

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo moribundo de Zabuza, este le pidió que le llevara donde Haku. El jounin de Konoha lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó.

En ese momento, copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

–Es… nieve…– dijo Yukiko levantando la mano para rozar los copos.

–Él…Él me dijo que de donde venía nevaba siempre. –sollozó Naruto.

–Su espíritu era tan puro como la nieve. – comentó Yukiko mientras veía la nieve caer.

.

.

.

–¿Realmente es así, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Así es el camino ninja? ¿Usar y ser usado por la gente como herramientas? –preguntó Sakura.

El equipo siete miraba las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza. Ahí estaba la espada de Zabuza y el cinturón de Haku. Descansarían juntos.

–Los shinobis son meramente herramientas en manos del destino. No tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no, lo es y ya. –respondió el sensei.

–Si quieren mi opinión, si ese es el camino ninja…estamos fastidiados. ¿Para eso pasamos el entrenamiento? ¿Para terminar así? – dijo Naruto.

–¿Cuál es la razón de eso? – preguntó Sasuke.

–Bueno, eso es una pregunta sin respuesta y eso es algo con lo que los ninjas debemos lidiar todos los días de nuestras vidas, como Zabuza y el niño.

Yukiko dejó las flores y miró a su sensei, quien la miró con curiosidad.

–Mi camino ninja depende solo de mí, no hay de otra. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno. –Naruto llamó la atención de todos. –Ya tengo mi propósito. Desde ahora yo buscare mi propio camino ninja, un camino que sea recto, sincero y sin remordimientos. Desde ahora voy a seguir el camino de Naruto.

Naruto y Yukiko se sonrieron. Kakashi los miró en silencio y sonrió bajo su máscara.

.

.

.

En la entrada, el equipo siete se despedía de Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari y lo demás.

–Nunca pude terminar el puente sin ustedes. No puedo decir cuanto los extrañaremos. –dijo Tazuna.

–Cuídense mucho. –dijo la amable Tsunami.

–Ya, no se azoten. Volveremos pronto para visitarlos. –dijo Naruto.

–¿Lo prometes que lo harán? – preguntó Inari, aguantando las lágrimas.

–Por supuesto. Ya sabes Inari, está bien que llores si quieres. No hay nada de malo en eso. –dijo Naruto en el mismo estado, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

– ¿Quién dice que quiero llorar?, y si no tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué no lloras tú? –dijo un lloroso Inari.

–No, tú primero. – Naruto se negó.

Ambos se miraron, aguantando las lágrimas y esperando a que alguien cediera.

Yukiko dejó de morderse el labio inferior y soltó un sollozo, llamando la atención de todos. Hasta que no pudo más y se soltó a llorar como un niña.

–Estoy tan emocionada, ttebayo. –chilló. –¡Inari! –dijo y fue a abrazar a Inari.

–¡Yukiko-neechan! –lloró el niño y abrazó a Yukiko.

–¡Yo también quiero, ttebayo! – gritó Naruto y se unió al abrazo.

– _Son unos tontos._ –pensó Sakura mientras veía a sus dos compañeros llorar y abrazar al niño.

Kakashi los miró divertidos y Sasuke…él tenía una sonrisa imperceptible.


	7. El examen chunin

Capítulo 7: El examen chunnin

Así que allí estaban: cuatro genins completamente aburridos de pie o sentados, en el caso de Yukiko, esperando en el puente donde normalmente se encontraban con su sensei. Kakashi ya estaba totalmente recuperado y sus alumnos esperaban tener una sesión de entrenamiento o una nueva misión interesante.

Sasuke, frío e indiferente, como de costumbre. Naruto siendo ruidoso, quejándose del retraso de Kakashi. De vez en cuando, los dos chicos se daban miradas retadoras. En cuanto a las chicas, Sakura trataba de invertir su tiempo en coquetear con Sasuke, pero este lo ignoraba. Yukiko simplemente escuchaba las quejas de su rubio amigo y las compartía.

Una hora más tarde, Kakashi apareció.

–¡Yo! –saludó alegremente.

–¡Llega tarde! –reprocharon todos, menos Sasuke.

–Siento llegar tarde, chicos. Me perdí en el sendero de la vida. –explicó Kakashi alegremente.

–¡¿Qué?!

Kakashi los ignoró.

–¡Estoy listo para la próxima misión! – se animó Naruto al instante. – Pero que sea una misión real. Quiero romper y quemar.

 _Creo que puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos._

Yukiko rió divertida.

–Muy bien, entendido, Naruto. Ahora cálmate. –respondió el sensei.

Naruto regresó su mirada a Sasuke, de esas que se habían mandado desde que regresaron de la misión en el país de las olas. El Uchiha lo miró con aparente calma y eso sólo hacía crecer la furia del rubio.

 _Ahí van otra vez._

–Estamos condenados. –murmuró Yukiko, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Treinta minutos después, los cuatro genins se encontraban arrancando malas hierbas del jardín de una vecina. Kakashi los supervisaba, o fingía hacerlo y leía su libro naranja.

Primero, Naruto estaba haciendo su trabajo con aspecto sombrío en su rostro. Después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y empezó a arrancar todo las plantas que podía. Yukiko miró al rubio, escuchó a Sasuke a su lado susurrando un "idiota", ella sólo suspiró y siguió con el trabajo de manera ordenada.

–¡Mocoso! ¿Qué has hecho? – chilló la cliente.

Sí, Naruto había hecho algo estúpido… otra vez.

Él no sólo logró sacar las malas hierbas del césped de la mujer. También destrozo todo el jardín.

–Vaya, je, je. Lo siento, señora. –Naruto se disculpó tímidamente y lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Yukiko.

Yukiko silbó mirando el cielo con falso interés mientras que Sasuke sonrió, disfrutando de la desgracia de Naruto y Sakura sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación.

Más tarde, Naruto se veía de malhumor con un enorme trozo de carne en su ojo para reducir la hinchazón, mientras Yukiko le hacía compañía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se presentó con otra misión de rango D que implicaba recoger latas de un arroyo cercano.

La mayor parte del día se dedicó a recoger la basura, y también a escuchar las quejas de Sakura sobre su ropa arruinada. La misión continuó sin problemas hasta que Naruto de alguna manera resbaló, cayó y fue arrastrado por la corriente, esta iba hacia una cascada.

Él habría caído si no fuera porque Sasuke había sido rápido y lo había agarrado de los pies.

El día después de eso, Kakashi se presentó nuevamente con una misión de rango D, unos civiles ricos necesitaban que pasearan a sus perros. Naruto había escogido el perro más grande.

–Es un idiota. –dijo Sasuke.

–Claro, escogió el perro más grande. – se quejó Sakura y miró a Yukiko. –Sensei, ¿Yukiko no va hacer nada? – preguntó a Kakashi que los supervisaba, leía su libro, desde la rama de un árbol.

Solo eran tres perros, así que Yukiko ni si quiera intentó elegir uno para pasear.

–No me gustan los perros. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Les tienes miedo? – dijo Sasuke con diversión.

Yukiko volteó a ver al Uchiha y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de forma amenazante. Él sólo sonreía como un engreído.

 _Maldito teme._

–¡Oi! ¡Naruto! ¡Espera! – gritó Yukiko y corrió detrás de su amigo.

Llegó con el rubio que era jalado por el perro enorme, Yukiko agarró la correa del perro y empezaron a luchar con el perro.

–¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Yukiko.

–Eso no es un lugar para un perro, es un campo minado. –dijo Naruto.

Minutos después, se escuchó varias explosiones y los gritos de los dos ninjas.

Cuando salieron, el perro estaba bien ya que lo habían protegido pero los otros dos estaban llenos de pólvora. Yukiko venía arrastrando el cuerpo de Naruto.

–¿Están bien? – preguntó Kakashi-sensei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yukiko sonrió con un leve tic en su ojo derecho.

–Los perros solo traen problemas. –mencionó y tosió polvo.

.

.

.

Más tarde, después de regresar a los perros a sus respectivos dueños, el equipo siete se encontraba caminando por la calles de Konoha. Sakura y Sasuke ayudaban a Naruto, Yukiko caminaba a lado de Kakashi sintiéndose un poco cansada por lo sucedido en el campo minado. No solo salvo el trasero de Naruto, sino también el del enorme perro.

–Mírate eres un caso perdido, Naruto. –se quejó Sakura.

–No eres más que un enorme problema. –se burló Sasuke, haciendo enojar a rubio.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó y trató de írsele encima, pero el brazo de Sakura se lo impidió.

–Si continúas así yo misma te pondré un hasta aquí. – amenazó kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

–Creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo, ¿eh? – mencionó Kakashi con cansancio.

–¡Nuestro trabajo en equipo es un asco por culpa de Sasuke! ¡Este teme se cree mejor que cualquiera! – se quejaba el Uzumaki señalando al Uchiha.

Sasuke avanzó, dejando a su equipo atrás.

–No que cualquiera, solo que tú. Acéptalo, soy mejor y más fuerte que tú. – volteó por un momento. – Es un hecho, hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirando con rabia a su compañero Uchiha.

–¿Qué te crees, Sasuke-teme? Cuando menos lo esperes, Naruto te pateara el trasero…¡y yo también! –gruñó la Kazahana, mirando mal a Sasuke.

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo, zanahoria?! –gritó Sakura.

La vena en la frente de Yukiko creció y volteó para encararse con Sakura.

–¡¿A quién llamaste zanahoria?! – gritó y mostró su puño.

–¡Te daré una lección para que dejes de molestar a Sasuke-kun!

Kakashi a un lado las miraba con una gota de sudar deslizándose por su frente.

– _Ay no, ahora ellas… Creo que me volverán loco._ – pensó perezoso.

–¡¿Tú y cuántos más?! –preguntó la Kazahana.

Kakashi miró al cielo, observando la presencia de un ave y volteó a ver a sus alumnos.

–Muy bien, chicos. Demos por terminado el día. Podrán matarse entre todos en otro momento. – interrumpió la discusión de su equipo. – Como sea, debo ir a entregar mi reporte de la misión.

–Pues como sea, yo me largo. – dijo el Uchiha y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

–¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo voy contigo! – chilló Sakura y fue tras Sasuke. –Hagamos algo más personal. Digo, para mejorar como equipo. – dijo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sasuke la observó con su clásica mirada de hielo.

–Te juro que tú eres tan mala como Naruto. –le respondió el Uchiha.

Yukiko llevó su mano a la boca, evitando reír pero luego tosió y volvió a estar seria. Sakura era fastidiosa, pero Sasuke también era un completo arrogante.

–En lugar de coquetear, practica tus jutsu para fortalecer al equipo… hasta Yukiko es más fuerte que tú..

 _¿Sasuke me considera fuerte?_

Las mejillas de Yukiko se sonrojaron pero logró caer en cuenta.

–¡¿Cómo que hasta yo?! ¡Sasuke-baka! –gritó mostrando su puño.

El Uchiha la ignoró y siguió su camino, dejando a Sakura triste y decepcionada, y por otro lado a Yukiko furiosa.

Kakashi decidió que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer y así lo hizo.

Naruto y Yukiko decidieron ir por ramen, ya que tenían el día libre. Pero se les hizo muy evidente que alguien los seguía, una piedra cuadrada.

–Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia, no hay piedras cuadradas, es demasiado obvio. –dijo Naruto.

–Que astuto eres, jefe. Tal y como esperaba de mi gran rival. – dijo "la piedra".

Después de un par de bombas de humo, Konohamaru se presentó con dos amiguitos, Udon y Moegi. Se hacían llamar el Equipo Konohamaru.

–¡Prometiste que jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros! – recordó el nieto del tercer hokage.

–¿Yo dije eso? –rió nervioso Naruto.

–Bueno, si fue una promesa. Yo también quiero jugar con ustedes. –sonrió Yukiko , acariciando la cabeza de Moegi. – ¡Soy Kazahana Yukiko! – se presentó.

–Un ninja jugando a los ninja, que patético. –dijo Sakura aún afectada por el rechazo de Sasuke.

–¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Konohamaru, miró a Naruto y luego a Sakura, así un par de veces. –Muy listo, ¿no? ¡Ella si es su novia! – señaló.

Eso hizo avergonzar a Naruto, molestar a Sakura y como consecuencia de eso, divertir a Yukiko.

–Podría decirse que esta loquita por mí. –respondió Naruto.

La Haruno gritó enojada y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al ninja rubio, haciéndolo rodar hasta azotarse en la pared de madera.

Yukiko y el equipo Konohamaru , se acercaron para ver si Naruto aún respiraba.

–¡Eres una bruja! ¡Además eres fea!

Yukiko miró con pena al niño, antes de que Sakura lo agarrara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Están bien? – preguntó la de cabellos naranja, ayudando a Konohamaru a levantarse.

–No creo que ni sea humana. ¿Vieron lo grandota que es su frente? –dijo Konohamaru, lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura detuviera su andar.

Todos miraron con temor a la de cabellos rosado, su mirada era demasiado tenebrosa. Así que empezaron a correr con intención de huir.

Konohamaru cayó al suelo, había chocado contra algo o alguien.

–¿Necesitas algo? –habló un chico alto, vestido de un traje negro con capucha y el rostro pintado de púrpura.

Agarró al nieto del tercero por la bufanda y lo levantó en el aire.

–¿Esto te duele niñito? – rió el chico del protector de reloj de arena.

La chica rubia que lo acompañaba resopló mirando hacia los lados.

–Bájalo Kankuro, o sabes que lo lamentarás. –le dijo.

Sakura un poco temerosa, se dispuso a interrumpir para evitar peleas y mantener una conversación civilizada.

–Oye, lo…

–¡Suéltalo desgraciado! –gritó Yukiko.

–¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –chilló Sakura y se fue encima de la chica vestida de púrpura.

–¡Más te vale que lo sueltes! – gritó Naruto.

–Tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue. Hay que divertirnos. –dijo el chico, ignorando completamente a los genins del equipo siete.

Konohamaru movió sus pies, inútilmente.

–Suéltame tarado. –apenas mencionó.

Kankuro apretó su agarré, lastimando al niño.

–¡Que lo sueltes! – gritó Naruto antes de lanzarse a atacarlo.

Pero el rubio cayó al suelo por alguna razón.

–¿Tú también eres un genin?, tu aldea parece estar llena de insectos. –provocó el extraño.

–¡Bájalo o te aplastaré! ¡Pedazo de idiota! –amenazó Naruto.

Sakura se fue encima de Naruto, tal y como lo había hecho con Yukiko antes para evitar más peleas.

–Todos ustedes son muy ruidosos. No me agradan los escuálidos y enanos debiluchos. Así que cuando alguien inferior empieza a parlotear…sólo lo parto en dos y ya. –afirmó.

 _¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese chico?_

 _Creo que debo hacer intervenir, sólo…_

Kankuro levantó el puño, Yukiko llevó su mano a la porta armas de su cintura, pero todo se detuvo cuando una pequeña piedra golpeó la mano del chico y este dejó caer a Konohamaru.

Yukiko volvió su mirada hacia un lado y se encontró mirando a Sasuke en una rama de un árbol, jugando con una piedra en la mano.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –chilló Sakura emocionada.

La Kazahana entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero, pensando en que ella podía haberlo detenido con el roce de un shuriken.

–Naruto-niichan. –Konohamaru corrió hacia el ninja rubio que se quejaba de Sasuke.

–Otro debilucho que me molesta. –masculló Kankuro.

–Piérdete. –murmuró Sasuke e hizo polvo la piedra que tenía en su mano.

–¡Es tan genial! – chilló Sakura junto a los amigos de Konohamaru.

Hasta la pequeña Moegi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

–¿Por qué no eres tan genial como él? – le dijo Konohamaru a Naruto.

Yukiko rió nerviosa y consoló al pequeño que seguía llorando del susto, mientras Naruto gruñía por el protagonismo de Sasuke.

–Eres de esos mocosos latosos a los que más odio, con una actitud que no es solo más que palabras.

Tiró las vendas del paquete que llevaba en su espalda y la chica que lo acompañaba se sorprendió.

–¿Vas a utilizar a Karasu por esto? – preguntó, preocupada.

Kankuro puso el paquete de su espalda en el suelo y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó una voz.

–Kankuro, retrocede.

La voz era casi siniestra y mucho más intimidante que el ninja Kankuto, a pesar de que había mencionado solo dos palabras.

Sasuke se puso rígido en estado shock cuando vio que un chicho de pelo rojo estaba colgado boca abajo la rama al lado opuesto de donde estaba él. El muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los otros ninjas.

–Estás avergonzando a nuestra aldea. – su voz profunda impuso miedo.

Todos lo vieron, tenía los ojos aguamarina, unas ojeras bien marcadas y llevaba una calabaza de cerámica en la espalda.

Kankuro sonrió con miedo.

–Gaa-Gaara. –tartamudeó.

Yukiko tragó suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos azules se fijaron en Gaara, deteniéndose en el protector de reloj de arena antes de continuar por la cara y quedarse curiosa por el kanji tatuado en su frente.

Un jadeo de Sakura, hizo que Yukiko dejara de mirar al chico de cabello rojo.

 _Fue tan silencioso, casi como un jounin._

–¿Olvidaste la razón por la que venimos aquí? – preguntó en voz baja.

Kankuro parpadeó y sonrió de manera forzada.

–Lo…Lo sé… ellos nos desafiaron. – echó la culpa rápidamente a Naruto y los demás. –Yo no…

–Cállate o te mato. – Gaara entrecerró los ojos y la boca de Kankuro se cerró de golpe.

–Cla…Claro, lo…lo lamento. – Kankuro asintió.

Gaara miró a Sasuke.

–Me disculpo por los problemas causados. – se disculpó a pesar de que parecía cualquier cosa menos una disculpa.

Los otros dos extranjeros habían bajado la mirada.

–Está bien, amigo. – Yukiko habló causando que todos la miraran. Ella sonrió a Kankuro y la otra chica. – Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

 _Mejor nos vamos antes de que esto se salga de control._

–No. Nosotros nos iremos. –Gaara habló después de un momento y de repente se convirtió en arena, sorprendiendo a Sasuke mientras desaparecía y reaparecía junto a Kankuro un segundo después.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar cuando Sakura dio un paso hacia el frente.

–¡Espere! – Ella gritó y Yukiko quería llevar una mano a su frente con exasperación. –Por sus bandas, puedo reconocer que son de Sunagakure. La tierra del fuego y la tierra del viento son aliadas, pero ningún shinobi puede entrar sin ninguna autorización. Así que expliquen su visita y háganlo bien.

–¿Acaso vives bajo una roca? –La chica de Suna habló con dureza, su ceja se enarcó con diversión y mostró una tarjeta con información. – Estamos aquí por los exámenes chunin.

–¿Los exámenes chunin? , nunca había escuchado sobre eso. – comentó Naruto.

Yukiko esta vez sí llevó la mano a su frente.

–Sí te hablé de eso, amigo. Tú nunca escuchas si se trata de estudiar. –habló Yukiko.

–Jefe, son los exámenes que todos los genin deben presentar para convertirse en un completo chunin.

–¡¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?! ¡Ahí estaré! – gritó el hiperactivo ninja rubio.

Yukiko suspiró pesadamente.

–Ya que los amigos de Suna tienen permiso, vámonos. –indicó la de cabellos naranja.

Los ninjas de Suna tuvieron la intención de seguir su camino.

–¡Tú! ¡Identifícate!

 _¡Sasuke!_

Yukiko no pudo ocultar su expresión de disgusto.

–¿Yo? – dijo la chica de Suna.

–No. Al de la calabaza en la espalda. – dijo el Uchiha sin rodeos.

Gaara se dio la vuelta.

 _¿Es que el teme es sordo?, el tipo Kankuro lo llamó Gaara._

Yukiko rodó los ojos y resopló.

–Sabaku no Gaara. – respondió. – Tú también me das curiosidad. ¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Soy Uchiha Sasuke. – respondió.

–¡Apuesto a que se mueren por saber mi nombre! – Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa y se señaló con el pulgar.

Gaara parpadeó, mirando al rubio junto a Yukiko.

–Créeme que no.

–¿No me veo como alguien genial, dattebayo? –preguntó con aura sombría.

Incapaz de contenerse Yukiko sonrió con diversión, mirando a su amigo avergonzado.

–Aunque ella. ¿Qué hay sobre ella? – dijo el del desierto, señalando a Yukiko.

Yukiko miró con sorpresa cuando Sasuke dio un paso delante de ella.

–¿A qué te refieres? –mencionó el Uchiha.

–Su nombre.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida por un segundo, pero luego sonrió.

–¡Kazahana Yukiko, ttebayo! –gritó con energía.

Ella se presentó con una sonrisa, Gaara simplemente la miró y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino junto a sus compañeros.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Que tipo tan raro nos vinimos a encontrar… pero… ¿Qué hay de los exámenes chunin?_


	8. Más que listos

Capítulo 8: Más que listos

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pone la hora y luego tenemos que esperarlo por horas!

Yukiko se encogió ligeramente mientras Sakura gritaba con rabia a su lado y Naruto concordaba con la chica de rojo. Una vez más, el equipo 7 se encontraba en su lugar de reunión habitual en el puente y como siempre, Sakura y Naruto se quejaban, aunque a un nivel diferente.

Sakura continuó.

–¡Tenía tanta prisa que no tuve tiempo de secarme el cabello!

–¡Sí,sí! – Naruto levantó su puño. –¡Y yo no tuve tiempo de lavarme la boca o cambiarme los calzones!

Yukiko se encogió de nuevo mirando a Naruto, tratando de ocultar su expresión de disgusto.

–Eso es asqueroso, Naruto. – Sakura expresó involuntariamente los pensamientos de Yukiko.

– _Tan temprano y estos dos ya me están volviendo loco._ –pensó el Uchiha, apoyado en la baranda del puente. Su mirada aburrida se posó en la chica de cabellos naranjas que observaba a los otros dos. – _¿Y a esta que le pasa?, no está chillando y brincando como siempre. Algo le pasa._ – siguió mirando a Yukiko y esta bostezó.

Kakashi apareció de la nada, como de costumbre.

–Lamento el retraso. Me temo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida. – se excusó.

–¡Sí, claro!

El sensei de un salto se puso frente a sus alumnos.

–Sé que esto es algo repentino, pero los recomendé para los exámenes chunin. Estas son las solicitudes. – Él les entregó los papeles.

Kakashi les explicó brevemente sobre dónde y cuándo tendrían que entregarlas y luego se despidió, dejándolos solos.

Yukiko observó por donde se había ido Kakashi y miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa amable.

–Bueno amigos, entonces, que tengan un buen día. – inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y suspirando suavemente, caminó para ir a casa.

La idea de ir a entrenar paso por su cabeza, pero la idea de entrenar sola no le agradaba mucho. Ella llegó justo al final del puente, pero antes de seguir alguien la detuvo.

–¡Yukiko-chan! – llamó Naruto.

–¿Qué pasa? – ella preguntó con curiosidad cuando el ninja rubio estuvo cerca observándola con una gran sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Él rió.

–¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?

.

.

.

–Naruto, no estoy segura de esto. – Yukiko hizo una mueca.

El rubio apenas le hizo caso, eso hizo aumentar el disgusto de la Kazahana. Naruto la había arrastrado hasta una tienda en busca de un balde de pegamento y un saco de plumas.

–Prometiste ayudarme en mi próxima broma, no es momento de acobardarse. –le recordó.

Yukiko suspiró vencida y siguió al rubio hasta un tejado de una tienda. Naruto se inclinó en el borde del techo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Y ahora? – preguntó la muchacha.

–Ellos son nuestro objetivo. –señaló.

Yukiko se inclinó al borde del tejado para ver quiénes eran el objetivo de Naruto.

–¡Esos son jounin, Naruto! No po…– pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto ya había volteado el balde, dejando caer su contenido.

Dejó caer el cubo y miró a su amiga.

–¡Las plumas!

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rubio impaciente agarró la bolsa de las manos de Yukiko y las dejo caer.

Hubo un gran silencio como los jounin tomaron un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces los dos miraron hacia arriba, todas miradas duras y llenas de rabia.

–¡Tú, la del pelo naranja!

Yukiko casi palideció cuando se dio cuenta que la estaban apuntando a ella y miró hacia la izquierda.

–Naru…

 _¡Ese bastardo!_

Él se había ido, dejándola sola con el problema.

.

.

.

Dos días después del incidente donde pudo escapar con ayuda de sus clones de sombra, Yukiko estaba caminando por la aldea comprando víveres para el mes con el pequeño pago de las últimas misiones de rango D que habían tenido en la semana.

 _Esta manzana huele bien, pero esta tiene mejor color… ¿Cuál debería llevar?_

Yukiko se debatía internamente, mientras miraba las frutas de aquella tienda.

–Deme todo su dinero. – escuchó.

La Kazahana volteó rápidamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver un ninja con el protector de Amegakure amenazando a la pobre mujer del puesto. Yukiko dejó las manzanas lentamente y con una mano tomó la muñeca del ninja que se había detenido a su lado y lo alejó de la mujer.

–Largo. – lo dijo con voz calmada y mirando fijamente a los ojos del ninja con cara cubierta, consciente del sonido que había hecho la mano del sujeto al doblarla.

El ninja de la lluvia parpadeó en estado de shock antes de retirar su mano bruscamente, Yukiko le dio una sonrisa de cortesía y el hombre enmascarado se dio media vuelta.

 _Que extraño, sólo se fue._

Yukiko sonrió a la señora que lloraba y prometía darle descuentos si seguía visitando su puesto.

.

.

.

Kakashi se sentó en el tejado de una casa frente a la luz de la luna, perezosamente inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante mientras leía su libro. Oyó un silbido desde atrás e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ver al ninja de Amegakure.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó con calma y volteó completamente para mirar al ninja.

Después de una nube de humo, apareció Iruka con una sonrisa triste.

–Tenías razón, todos ellos están listos para los exámenes chunin. Todos desarrollaron habilidades impresionantes. Estaba pensado en Yukiko…

Kakashi lo miró confundido.

–¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó entrecerrando su ojo.

Iruka sonrió.

–Con solo mirarla a los ojos, pude ver que ella estaba lista. La conozco desde que tenía ocho años, ella siempre tuvo esa mirada triste hasta que se hizo amiga de Naruto, ella se volvió una niña feliz y hoy, lo que veo es una kunoichi decidida. Mira lo que me hizo. –dijo mostrando su muñeca amoratada. Las cejas de Kakashi se arquearon. – Lo hizo sin dudarlo un segundo, me miró a los ojos y dijo que me largara cuando trate de robar una tienda de comestibles.

–Se ve muy feo. –comentó Kakashi.

Iruka se rió.

–Sí, todos están listos.

.

.

.

–Sakura-chan, Yukiko-chan, llegan tarde. – Naruto las miró un poco sorprendida, ellas siempre estaban a tiempo y hoy fueron las últimas en llegar.

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra antes de volver a mirar a los chicos, Sakura saludó a Sasuke sin el entusiasmo de siempre y Yukiko apenas dijo un "hola" general.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro y por una vez en sus vidas estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. Ellas estaban diferentes.

El equipo siete ingresó a la academia en busca del salón indicado. Ahí se encontraron con una multitud.

Yukiko dirigió su atención al genin que intentaba entrar a la habitación, solo para ser empujado violentamente por el chunin engreído que bloqueaba la puerta.

La muchacha con dos moños trató de intentar nuevamente, pero uno de los chunin la golpeó haciéndola caer. Yukiko parpadeó por la sorpresa y luego chasqueó la lengua.

–Los exámenes harán que esto parezca un día de campo. Algunos de ustedes no sobrevivirán al examen, otros quedaran truncados de por vida y unos se volverán locos. Para un chunin es vida o muerte.

–¿Creen que es una broma? Los chunin están calificados para liderar misiones, que significa poner la vida de sus equipos en sus manos. Así que mejor sean duros para poder tomar el riesgo, las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar.

El equipo siete fue hacia adelante. Sasuke dio un paso frente al chunin con expresión molesta.

–Que buen discurso, ahora quítense y déjenme pasar. Mientras lo hacen, reviertan el genjutsu. Nosotros vamos al tercer piso. – Sasuke volteó a mirar a Sakura. –Diles Sakura, tú debiste haberlo notado antes que nadie. Tienes la mente más brillante de nuestro equipo, tú debiste haberlo sospechado un kilómetro atrás.

–¿Debí haberlo notado? – se dijo confundida, parpadeó y sonrió. – Claro que sí, este es el segundo piso.

–¡Claro! – Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

Yukiko rió cubriéndose la boca, sabiendo que su amigo estaba muy desorientado.

Los chunin se miraron antes de sonreír y el cartel de 301 cambió a 201.

–Por lo visto son de los inteligentes, pudieron notar nuestra ilusión. ¡Ahora veamos como enfrentan esto!

Uno de los chunin saltó hacia adelante y levantó la pierna. Sasuke levantó la pierna, las dos piernas se quedaron a medio camino ya que habían sido detenidos por las manos del chico de traje verde y cejas gruesas.

Yukiko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 _¿Ese chico no había sido golpeado hace un momento? , y ahora… apenas pude verlo, es muy rápido. ¡Él es sorprendentemente rápido!_

El chico de ojos blancos se acercó junto a la chica de moños con notable molestia.

–¿Qué pasó con el plan? Tú dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera nuestro nivel de habilidades. – le dijo al cejas grandes.

El muchacho de verde se sonrojó.

–Lo sé, pero…

Él no miró discretamente a Sakura y se acercó a ella.

–Mi nombre es Rock Lee y quiero que seas mi novia. Yo te protegeré con mi vida.– sonrió guiñando un ojo y mostró su pulgar hacia arriba

 _Y muy valiente._

Yukiko no pude evitar sonreír.

Sakura lo miró sin comprender.

–Definitivamente no. – respondió.

La expresión feliz de Lee cayó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Porque eres muy raro. – fue su respuesta contundente y Naruto dejó escapar una risa burlona poco después.

Yukiko suspiró con diversión y luego rodó los ojos cuando Sasuke fue detenido por el compañero de Lee, el chico de ojos blancos. Había exigido que Sasuke dijera su nombre. Eso hizo enojar a Naruto.

–¿Soy muy raro? – se lamentó Lee contra la pared.

–Nadie quiere saber mi nombre. – se quejó Naruto.

–Oigan, Yukiko, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. –llamó Sakura y rápidamente tomó las manos de Sasuke y Naruto, jalándolos por el pasillo para ir al tercer piso donde sería la primera parte del examen.

Yukiko se regresó a ver a los otros tres chicos.

–Lee-san, no creo que seas raro pero no seas tan lanzado. Algunas chicas solo se asustan y huyen.

–¿Yukiko-chan?– Naruto se detuvo al ver que su amiga se había quedado hablando con los otros chicos.–¿No vienes?

Yukiko miró a su equipo que se había detenido a esperarla y luego miró a Lee que la observaba con los ojos brillantes.

–Nos vemos luego, Lee-san y amigos de Lee-san. –sonrió amablemente y volteó para empezar a correr hacia su equipo que empezaba a avanzar. – Oigan, espérenme.

Naruto estiró su mano hacia ella. La mano de Yukiko se enredó en la de él y se sonrieron.

.

.

.

 _Había pensado en los exámenes chunin los últimos cinco días. Los chicos de la arena se veían muy fuertes. No puedo negar que llegó a mi mente la idea de que mejor me presentaba el próximo año… pero sentí que si no lo hacía y no me atrevía, me arrepentiría toda la vida._

 _Estoy más que lista._


	9. Competencia

Capítulo 9: Competencia

–Deja de jalarme, Sakura. – se quejó Sasuke en voz alta.

Ya estaban lejos de la escena anterior con sus manos unidas, Sakura soltó de mala gana la mano de Sasuke y sin ningún cuidado la de Naruto.

Yukiko se dio cuenta que Naruto y ella eran los únicos que seguían de la mano, trató de seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke y Sakura tirando suavemente lejos. El rubio fue ajeno a eso y apretó el agarre de su mano mientras seguían caminando.

–Naru…– Yukiko miró al rubio pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que la soltara, otra voz resonó por toda la habitación.

–¡Oye tú!

El equipo volteó, en busca de la persona de aquella voz y se encontraron con el chico de traje verde. Rock Lee. Estaba de pie en la parte superior de la escalera que habían caminado hace sólo unos momentos y miraba intensamente a Sasuke.

Los integrantes del equipo 7 tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Naruto sorprendido, Sakura disgustada, Yukiko curiosa y Sasuke simplemente molesto mientras miraba al chico mayor.

–¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sasuke con tono molesto, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente cuando Lee sonrió.

–Quiero pelear justo aquí, justo ahora. –respondió decidido el chico de cejas gruesas.

Sasuke parecía divertido por la pregunta.

–¿Quieres pelear ahora mismo? – se preguntó mirando al chico con curiosidad y confianza.

–Sí. –Lee asintió y saltó de la escalera en un solo movimiento. – Mi nombre es Rock Lee, dijiste que era una cortesía que tu contrincante diga primero su nombre… Uchiha Sasuke.

–Así que me conoces. –dijo tranquilo el Uchiha.

–¡Ahora te reto! – exclamó.

A pesar de la ropa ajustada de color verde, el cabello brillante y las cejas enormes. Yukiko no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era un tipo relajado, relajado a pesar de haber retado hace unos momentos al Uchiha. Al más fuerte del equipo siete, él que siempre se llevaba la atención por ser un ninja talentoso y apuesto.

–Todos hablan de lo grandioso que es el clan Uchiha, y yo quiero comprobarlo. Eres una buena prueba para mí y además…–miró a Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Te amo, Sakura-san. – declaró.

Sakura empezó a gritar desesperada.

 _¿No le hablé hace un momento sobre ser tan lanzado? Él me ignoró por completo._

Yukiko suspiró y sonrió. Al parecer Rock Lee era lanzado por naturaleza. Eso fue confirmado por los besos volados que el chico mandó a Sakura.

Sasuke y Lee tuvieron una conversación intensa que fue interrumpida por Naruto, que estaba furioso por toda la atención puesta en Sasuke.

–Yo lucharé contra este fenómeno. – dijo el rubio y dio un paso hacia delante, tirando de Yukiko con él.

–¡Naruto! – Sakura resopló con molestia.

–Solo tomará cinco minutos. – fue la respuesta de Naruto y Yukiko se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención.

–Para eso, primero suelta mi mano. –habló y los ojos señalaron sus manos aún juntas.

Naruto parpadeó antes de sacudir violentamente la mano de Yukiko y alejarse.

–¡Por supuesto! – dijo asintiendo, mirando a Lee con determinación.

–Y segundo…

–Lo siento, yo sólo quiero pelear con Uchiha Sasuke. – interrumpió Lee al instante con mirada aburrida.

–¿Si? Pues te tengo una noticia. Sasuke no se compara conmigo, dattebayo. – declaró.

Sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a atacarlo con el puño en alto dejando escapar un grito de frustración. Lee simplemente lo golpeó con la mano y lo empujó hacia un lado, sin embargo Naruto cambió rápidamente de posición girando sobre sus manos con la intención de golpear la cabeza de Lee con los pies. En un destello color verde, Lee se dio la vuelta y pateó las manos -de Naruto, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo patéticamente y estamparse contra la pared.

La kunoichi de cabellos naranjas abrió la boca en estado de shock.

–Acéptalo Uchiha, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí. Tus habilidades son inferiores a las mías. Soy el genin más fuerte de Konoha y te lo demostraré. –dijo Lee con expresión audaz.

Yukiko volvió a mirar a Sasuke, esperando su reacción.

Por último, el Uchiha sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Esto será divertido, hagámoslo. –aceptó el reto.

–No hay tiempo, Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que interesarnos antes de las tres y nos queda menos de media hora. – la peli rosa advirtió.

–Tranquila, esto acabará en cinco segundos. –respondió Sasuke, sin inmutarse.

–Sasuke, no creo que sea buena…

Las palabras de Yukiko murieron en su boca cuando Sasuke simplemente corrió para empezar la pelea con Lee.

 _¿Es que aquí nadie me escucha?_

La Kazahana suspiró con exasperación antes de ir por Naruto que seguía en el suelo.

–¿Estás consciente? – preguntó tocándole la espalda con un dedo al rubio hiperactivo.

Un fuerte golpe la obligó a voltear.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura.

Lee tenía la pierna en alto y Sasuke estaba en el suelo con expresión de dolor.

–Eso fue rápido. – Yukiko mencionó sorprendida.

Sasuke se levantó, aún dolido se encogió de hombros y activó su sharingan. Sus profundos ojos negros cambiaron a un rojo sangre siniestro. Trató de atacar nuevamente a Lee sólo para recibir nuevamente una patada en la cara.

Yukiko volvió la mirada a Naruto cuando este se quejó, lo ayudó a sentarse mientras intentaba seguir la pelea de Sasuke. Lee esquivaba con facilidad y lograba darle golpes a Sasuke.

 _Sasuke parece muy lento, pero la verdad es que Lee-san es demasiado rápido._

El ninja de cejas grandes golpeó a Sasuke, lanzándolo al aire, en menos de un segundo apareció detrás de este y lo sorprendió. Las vendas que envolvía una de las manos de Lee se deslizaron, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento más…

Un molino de viento clavó la venda en una de las paredes del lugar y una gran tortuga roja apareció.

–Ya basta, Lee. –habló el animal.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, Sakura evitó que su caída fuera más aparatosa y Lee cayó de pie frente al animal.

El equipo siete miraba curiosos la escena de las cejas gruesas y el animal parlante.

–¿Una tortuga también puede ser sensei? –preguntó el rubio Uzumaki.

–¿Cómo voy a saber eso? – respondió Sakura.

Yukiko miró a Sasuke, él tenía el ceño fruncido y casi gruñía mientras observaba a Lee ser regañado por la tortuga.

 _El sharingan de Sasuke no pudo ver los movimientos de Lee-san. Es sorprendente, es la primera vez que veo a un genin de un nivel superior al de Sasuke… Primero los genins de la arena, ahora Lee-san. Hay mucha competencia y eso… ¡Me emociona!_

–Por favor, aparece Gai-sensei. – dijo la tortuga.

Después de una nube de humo, apareció un hombre muy parecido a Lee en una pose extraña. Tenía las cejas grandes, el mismo traje verde, el protector en la cintura y adicional el chaleco de jounin.

–¿Qué tal todo el mundo? – dijo el hombre.

El equipo siete quedó en estado de shock.

–¡Él tiene aún más grande las cejas! – exclamó Naruto.

–Es más raro. –comentó Sakura.

–Así que de ahí es donde se inspira Lee-san.– comentó Yukiko.

–El mismo corte de jícara y las mismas cejas de azotador. Parece que sí. –respondió Naruto asintiendo.

Lee miró a Naruto furioso.

–¡No insultes a Gai-sensei! ¡Él es uno de los hombres más grandiosos que existen! –gritó mostrando el puño.

–¡Lo siento por no ver su magnificencia! ¡Estaba muy ocupado viéndolo salir gateando debajo de la tortuga! – respondió Naruto.

El jounin bajo de la tortuga y le sonrió a Lee.

–Déjalo, Lee. – dijo y su alumno asintió. – Ahora como reprimenda. ¡Pequeño tontuelo! – gritó después de golpear violentamente a Lee en la cara.

Yukiko saltó, viendo como Lee volaba una gran distancia y caía al suelo por el golpe de su sensei.

–¿Era necesario? –preguntó Yukiko aún sorprendida, su gesto se torció cuando el sensei se detuvo a arrodillarse frente a su alumno mientras este trataba de levantarse.

El sensei vaciló.

–Lee…yo…

El labio inferior de Lee tembló y unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. De pronto los dos estaban llorando.

–¡Sensei!

Yukiko parpadeó curiosa cuando sensei y alumno se abrazaron con fuerza.

 _¡Qué apasionados! Juro que casi puedo ver el mar y una puesta de sol detrás de ellos._

Pensó y miró a sus compañeros, se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que no era la única perturbada al ver aquella escena tan… apasionada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas pero la escena era muy "rara".

–La manera en que se abrazan es muy dulce. –comentó Naruto.

–Son muy apasionados. –mencionó Yukiko asintiendo inocentemente.

–¡Deben estar bromeando! –exclamó Sakura.

Un poco después terminaron de llorar y el sensei se levantó, dando una palmadita en el hombro de su alumno.

–Está bien Lee.

Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más mientras miraba al hombre mayor con admiración.

–Es tan bueno conmigo, Gai-sensei. –dijo y sorbió la nariz para detener los mocos que caían de su nariz.

Gai señaló repentinamente la puerta con el dedo.

–Ahora, quiero verte dar cien vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. Corre hacia el atardecer. Corre y sufre, pero no te despeines. –mencionó de forma animada.

El equipo siete miró a Lee en busca de alguna reacción que demuestre que los dos no eran totalmente raros. En cambio, Lee asintió con vehemencia, estando de acuerdo de todo corazón.

–¡Si, sensei! –exclamó.

–Andando.

Y los dos empezaron a caminar para salir del lugar.

Yukiko de repente dios unos pasos hacia delante.

–¡Esperen! ¡Lee-san!- llamó. Ellos se detuvieron para ver a la chica de cabello naranja.–¿Qué pasa con los exámenes chunin? – Ella preguntó con cuidado tratando de no provocar llantos y cosas extrañas.

El sensei miró a Lee.

–Es cierto, desobedeciste las reglas y te desconcentraste de los exámenes chunin. Eso merece una reprimenda más severa.

–No lo vaya a golpear otra vez. –se apresuró a decir Yukiko.

–Claro que no, pequeña de cabello brillante. Mejor 500 vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

–¡Si, señor! – Lee estuvo de acuerdo.

Yukiko volteó para ver a sus compañeros.

–¿Deberíamos correr 500 vueltas con Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fría, Sakura la miró de forma extraña y Naruto rió nervioso.

–No. – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno. –Yukiko asintió con timidez y volteó para ver al jounin– Lee-san le dio una paliza a mi amigo Sasuke, si usted es su sensei. Debe ser un hombre genial. –dijo curiosa.

El hombre mayor sonrió y Yukiko juró ver un destello en uno de sus dientes.

–Eres muy inteligente, pequeña. – mencionó. –¿Ustedes son alumnos de Kakashi? – preguntó.

–¿Lo conoce? – preguntó Sasuke, aún con cierta molestia por lo que había dicho su compañera de equipo.

–Bueno, la gente dice que seremos rivales eternamente. –respondió.

Sakura y Naruto reaccionaron de forma grosera, que por supuesto hizo que Lee saliera en defensa de su sensei. Yukiko frunció el ceño ligeramente. A ella le gustaba Lee, le parecía un chico genial y no le agradaba verlos enfrentarse de esa manera.

–Está bien. – El jounin sonrió. En un parpadeo, Gai desapareció y apareció detrás del equipo siete. – Tengo 50 victorias y 49 derrotas. – mencionó.

 _El sensei de Lee-san debe ser más rápido que Kakashi-sensei._

Gai sonrió por sus caras desencajadas.

–Déjenme decirles algo. Yo soy mejor que Kakashi. –afirmó. – Lamento los problemas que les causó Lee. Deberían ir pronto al salón, ya es casi la hora. Lee, da lo mejor de ti.

El jounin desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando solos a los genin.

Yukiko vio como Lee se vendaba nuevamente las manos. Sus manos estaban lastimadas.

–Oye Sasuke, hace rato no fui sincero contigo. Te dije que era el mejor genin de Konoha, pero mentí, hay un ninja de altura en mi propio equipo y vine para vencerlo a él. Fuiste una práctica pero ya eres un objetivo y te aplastaré. – advirtió Lee y dio un salto hacia las escaleras para luego desaparecer.

Yukiko recordó al chico que le preguntó el nombre a Sasuke. Su mirada le dio curiosidad, tenía esa mirada fría parecida a la de su compañero. Ahora, Lee había dicho que era el mejor genin de Konoha.

 _Más competencia._

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Sasuke estaba de malhumor. Sus ojos tenían esa sombra oscura, Yukiko lo recordaba en sus tiempos de academia. Una de las razones por las que permanecía lejos de Sasuke y su seriedad.

–Parece que el clan Uchiha no están grande como todo el mundo dice. – comentó Naruto, haciéndolo peor.

Sakura miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Naruto! – gruñó.

Sasuke lo miró.

–Cierra la boca. La próxima vez lo pondré de rodillas. –dijo con molestia.

–Él te pateó el trasero, Sasuke. Deja de subestimarlo y tómalo en serio. – comentó Yukiko, un poco molesta por la soberbia de su compañero.

–¡Ustedes dos ya párenle! – exclamó Sakura para defender a Sasuke.

Yukiko no le dio importancia a la queja de Sakura y a la mirada furiosa de Sasuke. Miró con curiosidad por donde se había ido Lee.

Por supuesto, Naruto tampoco tenía miedo. De hecho, estaba relajado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

–¿Viste sus manos? – ignoró la mirada de asombro de Sasuke. – Creo que Don cejotas ha estado entrenando hasta desfallecer, día tras día. Entrena más duro que tú. – dijo y apartó la vista. –Yo sólo digo.

Hubo un silencio tenso, hasta que Sasuke soltó una risita.

–Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, los exámenes chunin. No puedo esperar. – dijo con diversión, apretó los puños y volteó para ver a sus compañeros.

–¡Si! –Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Yukiko rió.

–Típico de ti, Sasuke. – dijo mirando los ojos emocionados de su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke les dio la espalda y dio un paso hacia adelante, Naruto y Sakura después de ellos.

–¡Vámonos! – dijo el Uchiha.

Yukiko sonrió viendo a sus compañeros y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano envolver la suya.

–No te quedes atrás, Yukiko-chan. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

La Kazahana asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia el aula. Yukiko miró su mano sostenida por Naruto y sonrió mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.


	10. ¿Los tramposos nunca prosperan?

Capítulo 10: ¿Los tramposos nunca prosperan?

.

El equipo 7 entró a la habitación y fueron detenidos por Kakashi. Les sonrió y felizmente los aceptó en el examen.

–Ahora sí pueden inscribirse formalmente para el examen chunin. –dijo el jounin.

–¿De qué habla? –preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

–Sólo son permitidos los equipos si todos los miembros participan, de lo contrario serían descalificados en el momento que entraran a esa aula. – les dijo, aumentando la confusión de sus alumnos. –Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. No pude elegir mejor equipo. – sonrió bajo su máscara, entonces les deseo buena suerte y les indicó que siguieran su camino.

Cuando entraron al aula, se dieron cuenta que habían un montón de genins para el examen. Yukiko oyó a Sakura tragar con nervios. Se le ocurrió decir palabras de aliento, pero ella misma se sentía nerviosa por toda la competencia.

–¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde has estado? –dijo Ino Yamanaka, colgándose de la espalda del Uchiha. –No sabes cuánto desee que vinieras aquí, extrañaba ver tu atractiva seriedad. –coqueteó, pero Sasuke la miraba con molestia.

–¡Oye sebosa, apártate de él! ¡Es mío! –chilló Sakura.

Yukiko suspiró y encogió de hombros. Ya no había necesidad de palabras de aliento, Sakura se había olvidado que había muchos genins ahí empezando una pelea con Ino. Hasta que llegaron los compañeros de equipo de la rubia.

–Sabía que iba a ser aburrido pero nos sabía que sería patético. –dijo Shikamaru.

Chouji a su lado comía rápidamente sus frituras.

–Al parecer toda la banda esta reunida. –dijo Kiba Inuzuka uniéndose al grupo, junto con sus compañeros.

Yukiko hizo una mueca de fastidio.

–Hola Naruto. –dijo la tímida Hinata Hyuga y se sonrojó cuando el rubio la miró.

Hinata sonrió suavemente a Yukiko, en forma de saludo. Shino miró a Yukiko sin decir ni una palabra. Él era así, raro y callado.

–Qué bueno que están aquí, Hinata-chan, Shino-san.–saludó La Kazahana muy sonriente. –Chucho. –dijo con molestia viendo al Inuzuka.

–Tan linda como siempre, zanahoria. – Kiba sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

–¡Te destruiré! –gritó Yukiko, amenazando con su puño.

–¡Quiero que lo intentes! – respondió el Inuzuka con burla.

–Oigan ustedes, quizá quieran bajarle un poco a su escándalo. –interrumpió un genin de cabello plateado y gafas redondas. –Ustedes son los diez novatos, recién salidos de la academia. Si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo. Relájense, este no es un campamento escolar.

– ¿Quién te preguntó? ¿Quién eres tú? –Ino saltó, mirándolo enojada.

–Soy Yakushi Kabuto, pero en serio, vean a su alrededor. Están dando una mala impresión. –señaló. Todos los genin del lugar estaban mirando a los novatos como si fueran bichos raros. –El examen tensa a todo el mundo, no los molesten. No los culpo, son novatos y no saben cómo son las cosas aquí. Me recuerdan a mí mismo hace años. –dijo sonriente.

–¿No es la primera vez que vienes, Kabuto-san? –preguntó Yukiko.

–No, es la séptima. –respondió sin problemas, sorprendiendo a los demás.

–Vaya, debes ser un experto. –dijo la Kazahana.

–¿Nos darías algunos consejos básicos? – preguntó Naruto.

–Un experto que nunca ha pasado. – comentó Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

Kabuto sonrió mientras rascaba su cabeza.

–El siete es de buena suerte, o eso dicen. –dijo riendo. –Pero no se desanimen, tal vez pueda ayudarlos con mis info tarjetas ninja. – Kabuto sacó de su bolsillo unas tarjetas de color naranja, se arrodilló al suelo, las dejó a un lado y mostró cómo funcionaban. Estaban en blanco pero con el uso de su chakra mostraban la información recolectada.

–¿Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos? –preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

–¿Piensas en alguien en especial? –preguntó el ninja de anteojos.

–Son Sabaku No Gaara y Rock Lee. –respondió.

–Eso no es divertido, hasta sabes sus nombres. –dijo y sacó dos cartas.

De acuerdo con esas cartas, Rock Lee era un año mayor, era su primera vez como candidato y en los últimos doce meses había mejorado mucho su taijutsu, pero sus otras habilidades eran demasiado débiles. Gaara, por otra parte era de la misma edad que los novatos, era la primera vez que se presentaba en el examen y había completado una misión de rango B, sin salir lastimado.

 _Todos aquí son genin, pero la mayoría son ninjas con experiencia, nosotros somos novatos recién salidos de la academia. Bien, no es como si no me lo hubiera imaginado pero será mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé._

Yukiko dejó de jugar con sus manos en un gesto nervioso y las cerró en puños.

–¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y voy a vencerlos a todos! –gritó un enérgico Naruto apuntando a los otros genin.

La Kazahana miró al rubio con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió y rió bajito. Naruto la había hecho sentir mejor con esas palabras, su confianza la animaba.

–¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, lo rodeó con sus brazos para ahorcarlo.

Un ninja de la aldea del sonido de repente apareció, abalanzándose sobre Kabuto. Al parecer se habían ofendido por el comentario que había dicho sobre su aldea. Naruto, Sakura y Yukiko se acercaron a Kabuto para ver si se encontraba bien.

–Kabuto-san, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakura.

–Escribe esto en tu tarjetita, los genin de la aldea del sonido serán chunin cuando acabe esto. – dijo uno de los ninjas.

–Al menos ya sabemos algo de ustedes, son una banda de raros. – comentó Yukiko.

Antes de que pudieran responder a ese insulto, apareció un grupo de ninjas en el salón.

–Es momento de empezar. Soy Morino Ibiki, su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla. – dijo el ninja de las cicatrices con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Yukiko se sentó en medio de dos genin desconocidos, un hombre y una chica, ambos mayores que ella. Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, pudo ver a Naruto retorciéndose con nerviosismo, Sakura estaba unos lugares detrás del rubio y Sasuke estaba unas mesas adelante.

–Todos vista al frente, hay varias reglas que debo explicar y sólo lo haré una vez. Así que pongan atención. La primera regla es que el examen se realiza con un sistema de reducción de puntos. Todos comenzaran con una perfecta puntuación de diez puntos. –soltó la tiza con la que había escrito en la pizarra y miró al frente. – Se descontará un punto por cada respuesta equivocada. Regla número dos, los equipos aprobaran o suspenderán según la puntuación de los miembros.

–¡Un segundo! ¿Nos calificaran por equipo? – gritó Sakura.

–A callar, yo tengo mis razones. –dijo el jounin. – Regla número tres, los centinelas que ven a lo largo del salón están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa. Por cada incidente que detecten se le restaran dos puntos al causante, si los sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados. El que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando no merece estar aquí. Si quieren ser considerados shinobi, demuéstrennos de lo que es capaz un shinobi excepcional.

 _Bueno, bueno, no está mal. Sakura y Sasuke lo harán muy bien, yo trataré y aunque Naruto no pueda…_

–Una cosita más. Si uno de los candidatos saca cero, el equipo entero reprueba. –terminó de decir Morino.

Yukiko dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

 _Estamos perdidos._

–La pregunta final no les será dada hasta quince minutos antes de que termine la prueba. Tendrán una hora en total. ¡Comiencen! –indicó.

La Kazahana tomó el lápiz del escritorio y dio un suspiro antes de empezar a leer la prueba. Su miedo aumentaba mientras leía cada pregunta, cada una era más difícil que la anterior.

 _Esto debe ser una broma, son preguntas muy difíciles. Con mucho esfuerzo pude responder una, Naruto no podrá responder ninguna. Se ve tan preocupado, las pruebas escritas nunca han sido su fuerte y realmente fue un milagro que se convirtiera en genin. Él no va a copiar, si lo sorprenden cinco veces…Un momento, el sensor dijo que no podíamos ser sorprendidos copiando. ¿Por qué no eliminan a la primera?, eso es muy raro. Creo que ya lo entiendo, ellos quieren que copiemos pero sin ser descubiertos._

Yukiko miró a sus compañeros, podía ver a Naruto temblar y llevarse las manos en la cabeza. Sakura parecía un poco tranquila que Naruto, pero eso no significaba que ella no parecía estresada a pesar de estar escribiendo furiosamente su prueba. Sasuke, por otra parte se veía fresco como una lechuga y estaba respondiendo las preguntas sin volverse loco.

Los ojos azules volvieron a posarse en la prueba que apenas tenía una respuesta. Jugó con el lápiz moviéndolo en círculos y lo soltó, haciendo que rodara y cayera al suelo. Yukiko soltó un suspiro y agitó sus cabellos naranjas antes de agacharse para recoger su lápiz.

 _El que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando no merece estar aquí. Si quieren ser considerados shinobi, demuéstrennos de lo que es capaz un shinobi excepcional._

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

.

.

.

El examen había empezado hace media hora y más de diez equipos habían sido descalificados por haber sido descubiertos copiando. Naruto seguía sin poder hacer nada, no podía arriesgarse a copiar. Sakura era muy inteligente y podía hacerlo sola. Sasuke había usado su sharingan para copiar las preguntas.

El Uchiha miró a sus compañeros, pudo ver a Naruto temblar, Sakura no parecía tener problemas y Yukiko sólo jugaba con su lápiz.

Bajó la mirada cuando sintió algo acariciar su pierna y frunció el ceño al ver un animal. Un gatito negro con un lazo azul en el cuello.

– _¿Será que…?_ – levantó la mirada buscando a alguien en especial y sonrió al ver la señal de victoria con los dedos que hacía Yukiko aún con el lápiz entre los dedos. – _Yukiko se dio cuenta, que sorpresa._ –pensó Sasuke mientras ayudaba al gatito subir a su pierna y colarse en su camiseta. –Agh, torpe. –gruñó por lo bajo al sentir las garras en su piel.

 _Esto es vergonzoso, estoy dentro de la ropa del teme. Bien, no debería de pensar en eso y concentrarme. Debo memorizar las respuestas rápidamente y desaparecer. ¡Vamos! ¡Esto ya es fácil!_

–Apúrate, esto es incómodo. –se quejó Sasuke.

 _¡No me presiones!_

Unos minutos después, el gato desapareció dentro de la camiseta azul, Sasuke vio como Yukiko estiraba los brazos con cierta pereza y luego se ponía a escribir rápidamente en su prueba.

.

.

.

–Muy bien, escuchen, esta es la décima y última pregunta. –mencionó Ibiki llamando la atención de los genin. –Pero antes de la décima pregunta, necesitan saber una o dos reglas más. –agregó.

 _Genial, más reglas._

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro junto al centinela ingresaron.

–Estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta diez, escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse. Regla número uno, cada uno es libre de escoger de participar en la pregunta final. Si deciden no contestar la pregunta diez, sin importar sus otras respuestas sacaran cero. En otras palabras, reprueban y todo su equipo también. – Todos empezaron a susurrar. –Algo más, si aceptan la pregunta y responden mal, no sólo reprobaran, perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen chunin.

–Oye viejo, ¿qué clase de regla mugrosa es esa? –preguntó Kiba, se había levantado de su silla para señalar al sensor.

Ibiki empezó a reír.

–Tuvieron mala suerte, yo no hice las reglas antes pero ahora así. Como dije, si no quieren arriesgarse no lo hagan, pueden intentarlo el año que entra. –explicó antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas como un desquiciado.–Ahora sí, aquí va la décima pregunta. Los que no quieran responder levanten la mano. Sus números serán grabados y podrán irse.

 _Este tipo es terrorífico. Si no aceptamos la décima pregunta, reprobamos. Si la aceptamos pero respondemos mal, reprobamos y nos quedamos como genin para siempre. Cualquier opción es horrible, Sasuke no renunciará, Sakura es demasiado inteligente y Naruto… Naruto es demasiado orgulloso como para eso. La pregunta es incierta, no puedo saberla, sin embargo, ahora es el momento de alzar la mano. Vamos Naruto, seguro que en estos momentos estás pensando en nosotros, piensa en ti. Por favor, porque yo siempre lo hago, siempre me preocupo por ti._

 _Tu sueño es ser Hokage, confío en que será el mejor, pero si no levantas la mano, puede que te quedes como genin para toda la vida y tu sueño muera. Yo no quiero que tu sueño muera, eso te mataría y me mataría a mí…_

 _Porque te quiero._

Los ojos de Yukiko se abren sorprendidos, mientras ve la mano de Naruto en el aire.

 _¿Qué?_

Naruto azotó su mano contra la mesa.

–¡No me subestimen! ¡Yo no renunció y no huyo, y ustedes chicos rudos, hagan lo que quiera no me van a asustar, no me importa si me quedó como genin para toda la vida! –Naruto se levanta y coloca sus manos sobre la mesa. –¡Yo algún día seré Hokage! – gritó y vuelve a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

La kunoichi de cabellos naranja muestra una enorme sonrisa.

 _Ese es Naruto, él nunca se rinde._

–Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida. Si por alguna razón quieren renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad. –volvió a decir el sensor.

–Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

–Vaya, vaya. Debo admirar su determinación, así que no hay más que decir. Para todos aquellos que se quedaron sólo me queda una cosa por hacer y por eso tengo que decirles…–Ibiki los observa fríamente. –Que todos ustedes pasaron el examen.

–¡Un segundo! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¿Dónde está la décima pregunta? –preguntó Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

El sensor soltó unas risas ante la pregunta.

–Nunca existió, bueno, al menos no escrita. De hecho, su decisión fue la décima pregunta. – dice con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Entonces qué sucede con las otras nueve preguntas? ¿Fueron solo una pérdida de tiempo? – pregunta enojada la chica de la arena.

–Todo lo contrario, esas nueve preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante: probar su habilidad para rastrear inteligente y furtivamente información estratégica bajo las circunstancias más adversas. – explicó Ibiki.

–Bueno, eso explica todo. – respondió de nuevo, la muchacha de la arena.

El sensor explicó lo que en realidad quería probar con ese examen, el cual no era más que para probar sus habilidades tanto individualmente como en equipo y para ver cómo funcionaban en equipo.

–Claro, por eso yo estaba tan tranquilo. –dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos y con una gran sonrisa.

Yukiko sonríe mientras una gota baja por su sien.

 _Estoy segura que era el más asustado de todos._

–Ustedes han pasado el examen, están a un paso de ser chunin. Solo me resta desearles buena suerte.

La ventana del salón se rompió y una mujer aparece. Haciendo que la atención se centrara en ella.

–Soy Mitarashi Anko y seré su próximo sensor. ¿Están listos para su siguiente examen? Muy bien, entonces ¡Síganme! –dice la mujer levantando el brazo muy animada.

–Te has adelantado otra vez. –dice Ibiki y la mujer baja la cabeza sonrojada.

–Han pasado muchos esta vez ¿Te has suavizado, Ibiki? – preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

–Tal vez los candidatos de este año son más aptos.

–Pues no se ven así. Antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados. –advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Miren, gusanos. Las cosas han sido fáciles, pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana. Les haré saber a sus jefes de equipo en donde deberán verme. Pueden irse.

.

.

.

 _Hoy me di cuenta de varias cosas que nunca había imaginado. Por ejemplo, que los tramposos a veces sí prosperan y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, me guste mi mejor amigo._


	11. El bosque de la muerte

_**Agradezco a los que están siguiendo este fanfic. Es un poco difícil pero ya me estoy acostumbrando y se hace un poco más fácil. Me gustaría que hubiera más comentarios pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo y no estoy tan desesperada.**_

 _ **Aún hay más de Yukiko, estoy segura que quieren saber más de ella ya que solo he puesto cosas generales. Como que es jinchuriki y tiene una hermana pero nada más, además que sus habilidades apenas han sido mostradas, debido a que sólo es genin. Estoy planeando cosas interesantes, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Finalmente, gracias a los que han comentado.**_

 _ **Naruto NO es mío, es de Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: El bosque de la muerte

El equipo 7 se despidió de Konohamaru y sus amigos después de la grandiosa entrevista para el periódico de la academia.

–Este lugar se llama el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto sabrán por qué. –dice el sensor y Naruto se burló de ella imitándola. – Vaya, tenemos entre nosotros a un chico rudo.

En instante Anko le lanzó un kunai dejándole una cortada en la mejilla, corrió hacia él y se posicionó detrás para intimidarlo. Un ninja proveniente de la aldea de la hierba se colocó detrás de ella y le extendió el kunai lanzado con su lengua.

Yukiko hace una mueca de asco al verla, pensando que la gente aquí daba más miedo que el mismo bosque.

–Antes de comenzar este examen. –dijo Anko sacando algo de su chaqueta. –Hay algo que tengo que darles a todos ustedes. Es una carta de consentimiento, todos ustedes deben firmarla.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

–Puede que algunos de ustedes no salgan con vida de este bosque y yo debo tener su consentimiento por este riesgo…De otra manera, sería mi responsabilidad. –le pasó las hojas a Naruto para que este las pasara. –Ahora, presten atención. –gritó de nuevo, llamando la atención.

–Esto debe ser una broma. –escupe la Kazahana y le pasa los papeles a Sasuke.

–No es momento para que te acobardes, torpe. –ordenó el azabache y Yukiko lo miró enojada

–Este examen pondrá a prueba sus instintos de supervivencia. Les daré una descripción general del terreno de práctica. –abrió un pergamino donde había un mapa. –La zona cuarenta y cuatro de entrenamiento para batalla tiene cuarenta y cuatro puertas de acceso cerradas, hay bosques y ríos adentro. En el centro, hay una torre cerrada localizada a 10 kilómetros de cada puerta. Es en esta área confinada donde ustedes experimentarán el examen de supervivencia. –les explica. – El examen consiste: una batalla, al precio que sea, para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos.

Sacó dos pergaminos de diferente color, uno blanco y uno azul.

–¿Dos pergaminos? –preguntó Yukiko.

–Sí, ustedes pelearán por conseguir ambos; el pergamino del cielo y la tierra. Todos juntos, los veintiséis equipos, formaran parte de este examen. Así que, la mitad de ellos irán por el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad tras el pergamino de la tierra. Yo entregaré un pergamino en particular a cada equipo, y es por los que competirán.

–Entiendo, ¿Cómo pasamos el examen? – preguntó Sasuke.

–Tu equipo entero debe traer ambos pergaminos a la torre.

–Eso quiere decir que la mitad de los equipos, aún más, reprobarán. –dijo Sakura con un poco de miedo.

–Nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil y una cosa más, el examen tiene un tiempo límite…deben terminarlo en cinco días. –advirtió sonriendo.

–¡¿Cinco días ahí metido?! – preguntó Ino.

–¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer ahí?! –preguntó Choji espantado.

–Miren a su alrededor, es un bosque…Tienen suficiente comida para alimentarlos a todos. –dijo su sensor.

–Sí, pero, no solo de eso tiene bastante el bosque, también tiene bestias come hombres y plantas venenosas. –murmuró Kabuto.

Los genin se sentían más espantados porque el examen no se veía nada fácil.

– Hay muchas formas de salir descalificado. La primera es simple, que no lleguen todos los miembros del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de cinco días. Número dos, si el equipo pierde un integrante, o si uno queda incapacitado y no puede continuar. Pero lo más importante, nadie de ustedes, absolutamente nadie de ustedes pueden ver el contenido del pergamino antes de llegar a la torre.

–¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente se abre y lo leemos? –preguntó Naruto.

–Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera…–dijo Anko. – Tú no quieres leer eso. –dijo separando cada palabra. –Eso es todo, ahora vayan al puesto que esta allá, canjeen sus cartas por un pergamino y, luego de eso, escojan una puerta, por donde se les permitirá entrar. –ordenó Anko, apuntando con su dedo índice a un puesto donde había unos chunin. –Y quisiera advertirles algo más, ¡No se mueran!

El equipo 7 se divide, Yukiko observa como los ninjas que iban a entregar los pergaminos cubren el puesto con una manta roja.

 _Eso significa que los equipos no sabrán que pergaminos tendrán otros y así nos dificultaran la búsqueda. Tenemos que atacarnos entre todos._

La Kazahana busca con la mirada a sus compañeros, específicamente a Naruto pero este había desaparecido al igual que los otros. Al único que logró encontrar es a Sasuke, estaba detrás de una roca. Yukiko se sienta a lado del Uchiha y estira su cuello para ver su carta aún no firmada.

–¿Escondido? –preguntó riendo.

Sasuke le da una de sus clásicas miradas frías y serias.

–No te importa, torpe. –responde con indiferencia.

Yukiko hace un puchero y mira hacia otro lado.

–No te creas tan importante, Sasuke-baka. –dijo con molestia la de cabellos naranja.

Los dos se quedan callados por un tiempo, Yukiko firma su carta y suelta un suspiro.

–¿Estás nervioso?, yo lo estoy. Digo, estaremos en el bosque de la muerte con otros equipos y seremos presas para todos. Somos enemigos de otros veinticinco equipos, ¿Cómo no estar estresado por eso? –admitió cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo.

–¿Hablas mucho cuando estás nerviosa? –pregunta el azabache con una media sonrisa.

–¿Te parece? –pregunta Yukiko riendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El Uchiha solo la mira por unos segundos antes de volver su mirada a su carta.

.

.

.

Los miembros del equipo 7 dieron media vuelta al escuchar un grito a lo lejos. Sakura se puso nerviosa y Yukiko sonrió un poco nerviosa.

–Creo que la diversión ya comenzó. –comentó Yukiko de manera casual.

–No digas eso, no me gusta este lugar. –dijo Sakura.

–¡Esto esta regalado, no hay nada que temer! –gritó Naruto y luego hizo una mueca. –¡Tengo que orinar! –avisó y corrió hacia un arbusto.

Yukiko se tapa los ojos y Sakura corrió detrás de él para golpearle la cabeza.

–¡¿Qué crees que es esto?! ¡¿Una perrera?! ¡No lo harás frente a nosotras!

Naruto se fue corriendo en busca de un arbusto. Sakura se rasca la nuca nerviosa ante el silencio incómodo, miró a Sasuke por uno segundos y suspiró frustrada. Yukiko por su lado se sentó en el suelo, mirando alrededor alerta de cualquier movimiento raro.

Después de unos minutos, Naruto sale de los arbustos suspirando de alivio.

–Escribí mi nombre completo. –dice muy sonriente.

–¡Eres un marrano! –se quejó Sakura.

Yukiko suspiró y subió la mirada, deteniéndose en la pierna de su amigo, mirando el portashuriken. De un solo movimiento, ella levantó la pierna y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago empujándolo hacia atrás y Sasuke golpeó a Naruto en el rostro con su brazo, estampándolo en un árbol.

–Chicos, no fue tan grave. ¿No están exagerando? – mencionó Sakura confundida por la reacción de sus compañeros.

–¡Si! ¿Qué les pasa? –se quejó Naruto acariciando su mejilla adolorida.

Sasuke se lanzó a atacarlo, Naruto lo esquivó saltando hacia un árbol pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y lo lanzó al suelo.

–¡Ten cuidado Sakura! ¡Se han vuelto locos!

–Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con la cicatriz de tu mejilla? –Sasuke advirtió.

Yukiko sacó un kunai y se lanzó a atacar al ninja rubio. Este la esquivo y levantó un kunai con la mano izquierda para detener el ataque de su compañera. Esa acción hace sonreír a la kunoichi de ropas púrpuras.

–¿Dónde está Naruto, idiota? – pregunta la pelo naranja.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo soy Naruto! –gritó espantado y gruñó ante el golpe en la cara que le dio Yukiko.

–Dime, ¿Dónde rayos esta la cortada? –este hace una mueca. – Tu jutsu de transformación es terrible, Naruto es diestro. Usaste un kunai con la izquierda. Eres un idiota si crees que puedes engañarme con esa transformación.

–Me atraparon, ¿y qué? Aun así les quitaré el pergamino. –amenazó.

De pronto, una capa de humo cubrió a Naruto y se mostró en su verdadera forma para luego lanzarse a atacar. Sasuke dio un salto e hizo varios sellos de mano, mientras Yukiko empezaba a correr.

–¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del Fénix! –gritó y varias bolas de fuego salieron de su boca hacia el ninja enemigo.

–¡Naruto! –grita la kunoichi en busca de su amigo, no debía estar tan lejos o eso quería pensar.

–¡Yukiko-chan! – escuchó a lo lejos entre unos arbustos.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos y piernas atadas. Su compañera lo ayudo cortando la soga.

–Gracias. –suspiró aliviado el rubio al verse libre.

–Ahora vamos, Sasuke esta solo contra ese ninja. –dice Yukiko, ayudándolo a levantar.

Ambos corren hacia el lugar donde se escuchó una explosión, vieron a Sasuke acorralado.

–Lo siento, este examen lo van a reprobar. Denme el pergamino o mueran.– dijo el ninja amenazando al Uchiha con un kunai.

–¡Claro que no! –gritó Yukiko y lanzó un kunai contra el ninja alejándolo de su compañero.

Ella y Naruto dan un salto hacia adelante.

Sasuke transmitió un poco de chakra de su pie al kunai que estaba en el suelo y lo lanzó hacia el enemigo, dando un salto después y termina clavándole otro kunai en el pecho.

 _Este ninja no está solo, pero parece que no hay nadie alrededor o puede que se escondan muy bien._

–¡¿Están bien?! – pregunta Sakura, que estaba mirándolo todo desprevenida y sin protección alguna.

–¡Sakura, no te quedes ahí! ¡Este tipo no esta solo! –gritó Sasuke.

El ninja de la lluvia empuja a Sasuke y corre hacia otra dirección, huyendo.

.

.

.

El equipo siete se sentó en el suelo, mientras trataban de reponerse del primer ataque. Yukiko mira a Naruto con interés.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó la peli naranja.

El rubio asiente varias veces.

–Sí, sí, Yukiko-chan. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –dice y sonríe agradecido, causando un sonrojo en su amiga. –¿Uh? Estas roja, Yukiko-chan.– menciona preocupado y pone una mano en la frente de Yukiko.

El color aumentó en la cara de Yukiko, ella solo atinó a ladear la cabeza para alejar la mano del Uzumaki.

–Estoy bien, es la adrenalina. –justifica riendo.

–¿Segura?, no te vayas a enfermar en un momento tan importante. –insiste Naruto.

–Tú la vas a enfermar del coraje porque no te sabes cuidar y te dejas atrapar por cualquier ninja. –interviene Sasuke.

–¡Me agarró desprevenido! –chilla el rubio.

–Eso prueba que no podemos confiar en las apariencias. Debemos continuar con la certeza que cada uno de nosotros somos quien decimos ser y no impostores con jutsus de transformación. –dice el Uchiha.

–Ya, ¿Y qué vamos hacer? –pregunta Sakura.

–Propongo una contraseña, una que solo sepamos los cuatro. –comenta Yukiko.

–En eso pensaba, una que solo sepamos los cuatro y no podemos confiar en el que no lo sepa. –explica Sasuke. – Bien, escuchen atentamente que solo lo diré una vez…La pregunta será, ¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja? Y la respuesta es: un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas a la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque ninja, ¿la tienen? – pregunta el azabache. Sakura asiente al igual que Yukiko y Naruto solo mantiene una mueca de confusión.

–¿No tienes una más cortita? – pregunta esperanzado el rubio.

–No, Naruto, esa es.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tiene? Yo ya me la sé, está realmente fácil. –dice Sakura con arrogancia.

–¿Yukiko-chan? – el Uzumaki espera el apoyo de su amiga, pero esta ríe nerviosa.

–Lo siento, tengo buena memoria. –se disculpa.

–Sí, sí, claro. Yo también, ya la tengo. –aseguró. –Pero creí que sería una contraseña, no un contra discurso.

Yukiko sonrió y negó moviendo la cabeza, Naruto no se acordaría nada y ella lo sabía.

–Muy bien, entonces yo llevaré el pergamino.

Termina de decir el Uchiha, cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento los ataca. Todos se cubren la cara con los brazos.

–¡¿Y ahora qué?! –preguntó Sasuke molesto.

Una explosión se hace presente y todos se esconden en diferentes lugares. Yukiko, detrás de un arbusto, reconoce a la mujer del equipo y hace una mueca al verla. Era la mujer de la lengua larga, su presencia era escalofriante.

Yukiko sale de su escondite y va hacia Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban muy cerca de su escondite. Sasuke le muestra un kunai, calmado pero atento.

–¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja?

–Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas a la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque ninja. –responde.

La mira un poco dudoso pero al final asiente, dejando que ella se acerque.

Naruto aparece corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

–La contraseña. –dice Yukiko.

–Oh sí, claro. –dijo animado. – Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas a la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque ninja. –responde perfectamente, pero deja de sonreír cuando un kunai lo roza. Lo esquiva hábilmente pero mira enojado a la peli naranja. –¡¿Qué te pasa?! –chilla.

–Tú no eres Naruto. –asegura Yukiko.

–Es más rápido que el anterior. –comenta Sasuke.

–¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Qué hizo mal? Dijo la contraseña perfectamente, palabra por palabra. –reclama Haruno.

–Exacto, eso es lo que está mal. ¿De verdad crees que Naruto se acordaría de la contraseña y la diría palabra por palabra? – explica el azabache. –El Naruto que conozco ni en un millón de años. Un hámster tendría más oportunidades que aprendérsela que él.

–Oye. –se queja Yukiko.

–¿De qué te quejas?, tú también lo reconociste por eso. – responde el Uchiha con una sonrisa, haciendo enojar a la Kazahana. –La manera en que esquivo el ataque, no es un movimiento de Naruto.

–¡Sal quien quiera que seas! –grita Yukiko al falso Naruto.

Él sonríe y saca la lengua antes de mostrarse en su forma real. La ninja de la hierba pregunta porque escogieron una contraseña, Sasuke le explica que fue para ver si alguien los husmeaba y finalmente funcionó.

–Así que nunca bajaste tu guardia. – le dijo a Sasuke y mostró el pergamino de la tierra. Sakura hace una mueca y la mujer lo interpreta.– Quieren ponerle la mano al pergamino de la tierra. –La mujer envuelve el pergamino con su larga lengua y se lo traga.

 _Ella es tétrica, realmente asquerosa. Es muy peligrosa._

–Cuando esto acabe, uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos y el otro estará muerto. –dice mostrando su ojo izquierdo.

 _Es un genjutsu, debo usar mi chakra pero…mi cuerpo se tensa y ese sonido. Siento como mi cuerpo es desgarrado y mis huesos se rompen, estoy sintiendo un terrible dolor al ver el kunai clavado en mi frente. Yo… no…pue…_

Yukiko grita antes de que Sasuke la rodeara con uno de sus brazos, con Sakura en su otro brazo y las sacara de ahí.

Sasuke jadea y saca el kunai que aún tenía clavado en la pierna.

–Ay, Sasuke. –suspira Sakura. –Yu…Yukiko, ¿estás bien? – pregunta al verla encogida con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

La peli naranja levanta la cabeza para mirar primero a Sakura que fue quien le habló y luego a Sasuke que también la miraba. Levantó su mano, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

–¿Qué te hiciste? –pregunta Sakura en un jadeo.

– _Se rompió el dedo, una medida más desesperada._ –piensa el Uchiha.

El dedo anular de la kunoichi estaba doblado hacia la derecha. Yukiko suspiró y gimió de dolor.

–Sasuke, tu herida es muy…–la mano de Sasuke se posó sobre la boca de Sakura y el chico de ojos negros mira hacia atrás.

 _Sasuke se ve muy… desesperado. Siempre tan serio y calculador, él realmente tiene miedo. Y si él está asustado, no sé cómo debería sentirme._

La mano de Yukiko se posa sobre una de las mejillas de Sasuke, haciendo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, azul contra negro. Yukiko acerca su rostro al de Sasuke.

–Mírame Sasuke, cálmate. –dice en un susurro. – Necesito que mantengas la calma, estás asustando a Sakura y…–se calla mirando hacia la izquierda, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¡Una víbora! –grita Sakura.

Todos saltan a la vez, esquivando el ataque de la serpiente.

–¡Aléjate! – grita Sasuke, lanzando varios shurikens a la serpiente y esta cae muerta contra la rama de un árbol.

Del cuerpo muerto de la serpiente sale el cuerpo de la mujer. El cuerpo de la terrorífica mujer adopta el parecido de una serpiente y se arrastra, envolviéndose en un árbol pero es detenida por un kuani y un par de shurinkens.

–¡Naruto! –grita Sakura.

–¿Me repiten la contraseña? –preguntó el rubio, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la mujer de lengua larga.

Yukiko casi sonríe al ver esa presencia brillante y naranja.

.

.

.

 _Esto es solo el comienzo._


	12. Orochimaru

**Capítulo 12: Orochimaru**

–Entonces, díganme. ¿Cuál era la contraseña?–vuelve a preguntar el rubio.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya sabemos que eres tú! – grita Sakura.

–¡Naruto, largo de aquí! –lo regañó Sasuke. –¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas! ¡Ahora, aléjate, ya que aún puedes! – continuó gritando.

–¡Has estado molestando a mis compañeros, ahora es mejor que te largues mujer víbora! ¡Si no quieres que haga unos zapatos contigo! –amenazó Naruto.

Yukiko traga saliva, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto no podía imaginarse a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

–¡Te lo entregaré! – de pronto dice Sasuke. –¿Es lo que quieres?, tómalo y déjanos en paz. –le dice a la mujer víbora.

Sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, Yukiko se cubrió la boca con sus manos. Naruto estaba histérico.

–¡Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Vamos a entregarle el pergamino al enemigo así como así?! – preguntó el rubio muy furioso.

–¡Cállate! –gritó Sasuke.

 _Quizá sea lo mejor, ella es tenebrosa y no le temblará el dedo si desea matarnos._

–Muy astuto y muy sensato. –dijo la mujer y Sasuke le lanzó el pergamino. Pero antes de que pueda tomarlo, Naruto lo atrapa y se pone al costado de Sasuke y Yukiko.

–¡Deja de comportarte como un héroe! –gritó Sasuke. – ¡No te metas en esto! – exclama y el puño de Naruto se estrelló contra una de sus mejillas, haciéndolo caer. Yukiko jadea por la sorpresa y mira a sus dos amigos. Sasuke con ayuda de su brazo, logra moverse a otra rama y gruñe con fuerza. – ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!

–No sé la contraseña, pero sí sé quién soy. ¡Tú eres del que desconfío! ¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú en verdad? –habla el Uzumaki.

–¿De qué hablas?, no seas torpe. –responde Sakura.

–¿Qué incoherencias dices, mediocre? –respondió Sasuke a la furia del rubio.

–Puedes verte como él, puedes sonar como él, pero no hay forma que seas el Sasuke que conozco. No me importa que tan dura ha sido tu batalla, ¿rendirse? ¿Cuándo Sasuke se convirtió en un cobarde? –grita.

 _Naruto…_

–Triste, pero cierto. –murmuró la mujer, se relame los labios mientras ríe. –Eso no importa, mientras posean el pergamino no me queda más que matarlos. –dice, se muerde el pulgar y levanta su manga para mostrar un sello. – Jutsu de invocación... –susurra.

Naruto salta hacia ella con intención de atacarla.

–¡Naruto! – grita Yukiko al ver como una enorme serpiente se lanza hacia el rubio, pero este la esquiva por poco.

Sakura se queda quieta mirando todo con detalle, Yukiko observaba sin poder mover un solo músculo y Sasuke estaba de la misma manera. Naruto se lanzó y empezó a golpear a la serpiente con demasiada furia.

–¡Cómete esto! –grita con los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre.

 _Eso es…¡Es el zorro de las nueve colas!_

Naruto esquiva la lengua del gran animal y cuando se disponía a volver atacar, la mujer lanzó una bola de fuego y el rubio cae rompiendo unas ramas y cayendo sobre un tronco.

–Esa mirada de fuego… no hay duda. –dice la mujer.

Yukiko la mira sorprendida.

 _¡Ella lo sabe!_

–Así que… veamos como lo hace Sasuke. –dice la mujer mirando al Uchiha.

La víbora avanza hacia Sasuke, pero este no se mueve ni un centímetro.

–¡Sasuke, muévete! –grita Yukiko y salta para tratar de cubrir al azabache, pero se detiene al ver como la serpiente se detenía frente a ellos.

Naruto había frenado a la serpiente con un simple kunai y la fuerza de todo su cuerpo.

–Oye niño, ¿No estás herido, verdad?... miedosito. –Naruto ríe mostrando sus ojos rojos y colmillos. – ¿Quedarse parado como un conejo asustado? ¡No señor! ¡Ese no es el Sasuke que conozco!

La legua de la mujer rodeó a Naruto y atrajo hacia ella. Lo examinó por un segundo y le alzó la chaqueta naranja con una sonrisa en su horrible cara.

.

.

 _._

 _La pequeña de cabellos naranja tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, frente a ella estaba su hermana mayor mirándola de forma reprobatoria._

– _Nee-chan, yo…yo…–gimió la pequeña aguantando las lágrimas._

 _Miyuki suspiró y se arrodilló frente a su pequeña hermana. Sonrió cuando Yukiko la abrazó y rompió a llorar._

– _¿Y ahora? – preguntó mirándola tiernamente._

– _Ese niño me molestaba mucho, dijo que tenía el cabello de zanahoria y me jaló el cabello. –se quejó._

 _La niña mayor llevó su mano a la cabeza de la pequeña y revolvió sus cortos cabellos._

– _Estoy feliz que quieras defenderte sola, pero no puedes usar ese poder especial contra los niños. Es muy peligroso, pudiste hacerle más que una cortada en la mano. –dijo seriamente._

– _Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, todos me molestan. –dijo haciendo un puchero._

– _Yukiko, las personas en este pueblo temen a lo desconocido. El poder especial que tienes, lo debes usar con responsabilidad. Mientras no lo sepas usar por completo, no lo uses si no es por un motivo importante._

– _¿Importante?_

– _Sí, como proteger a alguien especial. –respondió sonriendo._

 _La Kazahana menor se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió._

– _Yo protegeré a Miyuki-neechan con mi poder especial. –dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa._

– _Por eso debes aprender a usarlo, ¿esta bien? – Preguntó seriamente y Yukiko asintió enérgicamente. –Bien, vamos a casa. –dijo la mayor._

– _¡Si! –exclamó más animada dando unos pasos sobre la nieve._

– _Yukiko. –llamó la hermana mayor._

 _Yukiko volteó, se sorprendió al ver como algo se deslizaba por su cabeza y los labios de su hermana se posaron sobre su frente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió mientras apretaba el cristal púrpura que colgaba en su cuello._

.

.

.

Cada uno de los dedos de la mujer fue rodeado por una llama púrpura.

–¡Sello de cinco puntos! –gritó y puso sus dedos sobre el sello en el vientre de Naruto. El rubio gritó con desesperación y cayó inconsciente.

–¡Naruto! –gritó Yukiko.

–¡Sasuke, haz algo! –gritó Sakura.

La mujer saca el pergamino de la bolsa de armas de Naruto y lo lanza hacia otro lado. Antes de que pudiera caer, Sakura lanzó un kunai clavándolo por la chaqueta en el árbol.

 _¿Qué le hizo? , le puso como un tipo del sello sobre el que tenía. Debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados._

–¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura.

Yukiko miró a sus compañeros, Sasuke seguía estático sin hacer nada. Regresó su mirada a la mujer víbora, tenía que detenerla de alguna manera.

–Sasuke, di lo que quieras de Naruto. Que es un dobe, un estorbo, que solo es un niño. ¡Al menos él está haciendo algo por el equipo! ¡Él no es un cobarde! –exclamó Yukiko, aguantándose las lágrimas. La Kazahana juntó las manos haciendo un par de sellos. – _ **¡**_ _Shōton_ : Suishō Hari! –gritó.

El ninja enemigo abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se movió rápido. Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver la sangre de la serpiente deslizarse por las ramas. Diez cristales de color púrpura estaban clavados en la cabeza del animal, matándolo instantáneamente.

Yukiko entrecerró los ojos, viendo a la mujer en otra rama.

 _Es demasiado rápida, no hay duda._

La mujer víbora cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una divertida.

–Eres del clan Kazahana. –afirmó. –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó relamiendo sus labios.

La invocación desapareció y la rama se cayó.

–Es de buena educación presentarse primero. –Respondió Yukiko antes de cruzar los dedos.–¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!

Millones de clones de Yukiko rodeó a la mujer.

–Impresionante, esto me está gustando. – dijo, examinándola con mirada.

–¡Esto te va a gustar más! –gritaron los clones y se lanzaron a atacar.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento elimino gran cantidad de clones, los que quedaban siguieron a la mujer pero esta era demasiado rápida y se deshacía de cada uno de ellos. Hasta que con una fuerte ráfaga de viento deshizo todos.

– ¿Me buscabas? –escuchó detrás de ella y el fuerte puño de Yukiko se estrelló en su mejilla pálida.

La mujer saltó a otra rama y Yukiko la siguió, lanzando unos shurikens que fueron devueltos por una ráfaga de viento. La Kazahana solo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos, lastimándose en el proceso. La ninja de la hierba sonrió e hizo una bola de fuego, pero Yukiko fue salvada del ataque mortal.

–¿Sasuke? –dijo confundida al ver que era el azabache quien la había agarrado en el aire y sacado del lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sasuke miró a Yukiko con su sharingan activado.

–Yukiko, si no tengo el valor de enfrentar a este demonio… ¿Cómo espero poder enfrentarme a él? – mencionó Sasuke.

– ¿Él? –dijo confundida.

–Mi hermano mayor, él sigue afuera. –respondió sin dar mucho detalle.

 _La persona que desea destruir… ¿Es su hermano mayor?_

–Está bien, luchemos juntos. –dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

–Tengo un plan, pero esto debo hacerlo yo. Cúbreme las espaldas y cuida de Sakura. –respondió antes de ir por la mujer.

Yukiko saltó hasta donde estaba Sakura y se detuvo a ver como Sasuke luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer.

 _Es demasiado rápida, yo no puedo verla pero Sasuke tiene el sharingan a su favor._

La Kazahana respiraba de manera agitada mientras veía a Sasuke lanzar una bola de fuego a ese demonio y esta respondía con una de sus ráfagas de viento. Sasuke esquiva el ataque y va hacia la mujer para agarrarla por la espalda, lanzándose en dirección al suelo, se dejó caer para que la cabeza de la mujer impacte con fuerza. De pronto, el cuerpo de la mujer víbora se convierte en lodo. Unos kunais fueron lanzados de una dirección distinta, el Uchiha los esquivó por poco ayudándose con hilos y se cuelga de una rama.

La mujer aparece frente a Sasuke para darle un golpe en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo.

–Sasuke. –llamó Sakura preocupada.

–Que decepción, tus ancestros llorarían. El clan Uchiha debería agradecerme por matarte, pequeño gusano. –dijo la mujer, pero de pronto dos pequeñas bombas explotan en su ropa y Sasuke aprovecha para atacarla y rodearla de hilos.

 _¡Eso es! ¡No esperaba más de este Sasuke!_

Yukiko sonríe cuando ve a Sasuke hacer unos sellos de mano. Una enorme llama va hacia la mujer, esta gritó con desesperación al no poder escapar por los hilos que la atrapaban en el árbol.

Sakura fue hacia Sasuke y Yukiko la sigue al verlos sorprendidos. Cuando mira hacia la derecha, la mujer estaba ahí pero con el rostro destrozado.

–Mucha maestría con el sharingan para tu edad, después de todo eres un verdadero Uchiha. Será perfecto, claro que Itachi tenía un mejor manejo del sharingan…–su voz empezó a cambiar al de un hombre, poniendo nerviosos a los genin.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta Sasuke.

–Mi nombre es Orochimaru, en cuanto a lo que quiero… lo sabrás cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Pero primero tendrás que vencer al ninja del sonido que me sirve. –dijo, mostrando el pergamino del cielo haciéndolo arder en un fuego verde.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando pero si ya terminaste, ¿Por qué no atacas de una vez? , si no nos volveremos a ver. – dijo Sakura.

–Él y yo sí nos volveremos a ver. –aseguró y hace un sello.

Orochimaru alarga su cuello hacia Sasuke y le da una mordida, haciendo gritar al Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltalo maldito! –grita Yukiko, levantándose de inmediato con intención de cortar la garganta del sujeto con un kunai.

Sin embargo, se alejó rápidamente y Sasuke llevó sus manos a su nuca.

–Maldito, ¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sólo le di un regalo de despedida, pronto Sasuke vendrá a buscarme deseando mi poder. –respondió.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas y agarró el brazo de Yukiko para detener su caída. La Kazahana ve asustada a su amigo temblar, tres aspas habían aparecido en el cuello del Uchiha. Mientras Orochimaru desaparecía en la rama de un árbol, Sasuke gritaba y se aferraba a la mano de Yukiko.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó en un susurro, pero Sasuke no podía ni hablar sólo temblaba. –Tranquilo, ¿puedes pararte? – preguntó tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este cayó contra su vientre.

–¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? ¿Qué le hizo? –preguntó Sakura, mirando al azabache con preocupación y luego a la Kazahana en busca de respuestas. La peli naranja tenía el ceño fruncido y acunó a Sasuke en sus brazos.

–Está inconsciente, no sé qué le hizo. –respondió en un susurro, vio como los ojos verdes de Sakura se nublaban en lágrimas y empezaba a llorar.

–¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke está herido! ¡Te necesitamos! –gritó en medio del llanto.

–Sakura, basta. –dijo Yukiko con calma. –¡Sakura! –gritó, haciéndola callar.

–No sé que hacer. –dijo temblando.

Yukiko miró a Sasuke en sus brazos y apoyó su rostro contra la nuca de cabellos azabache.

 _No la culpo, yo también tengo miedo. Sasuke, ¿Tú qué harías?_

Limpió sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza.

–Ve por Naruto, debemos salir de aquí. –respondió, manteniendo la calma y mirando seriamente a su compañera.

– _No pude ayudar en nada, en cambio ella… Yukiko se aleja cada vez más._ _Por eso a Sasuke le gusta, ella es tan despistada.–_ piensa la peli rosa, mirando como su compañera de equipo abrazaba el cuerpo de Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Espero que Sakura esté lista, porque ahora sólo somos nosotras._


	13. ¡Sakura florece!

_**Volví después de meses. Lamento haberlo dejado así, pero ya estoy de regreso y tengo muchas ganas de seguir con este fanfic.**_

 _ **Naruto NO es mío, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: ¡Sakura florece!

Sakura se veía muy preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo, tanto por los varones que se encontraban inconscientes como por la jovencita de cabellos anaranjados que dormía con la espalda apoyada en el árbol. La había visto fría y distante, además que había iniciado la primera guardia sin preguntar antes, Sakura estaba dispuesta a dejarla dormir y velar por Naruto y Sasuke, este último se veía muy mal.

Sasuke gimió de dolor, esto hizo que Sakura sintiera su corazón agrietarse y la preocupación aumentara. Ella tuvo que levantarse a por unos trapos mojados para tratar de bajarle la fiebre al Uchiha. Este se relajó pero aún se veía mal.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en Naruto, que también se encontraba inconsciente, y se sintió muy inútil. No había hecho nada para ayudar a Yukiko, Naruto o Sasuke durante la lucha contra Orochimaru. Ahora tendría que defender a Naruto y Sasuke de cualquier enemigo que se cruzase. El examen era más serio de lo que imaginaba, estaba claro que los otros aspirantes tenían ganas de convertirse en Chunin y tenían toda la actitud.

Yukiko se levantó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor con mucho miedo. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a lado de sus compañeros.

—Me asustaste. —se quejó la Haruno. — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó curiosa.

Yukiko sólo negó moviendo la cabeza y se quejó de dolor mientras movía su mano, su dedo roto aún le fastidiaba a pesar de la improvisada venda que se había hecho.

—Empezaré la guardia. —dijo la Kazahana.

Sakura asintió y cambió de lugar para poder recostarse y descansar un poco. Sus parpados le pesaban pero no podía dejar de pensar en su compañera de equipo.

—Yukiko... —susurró llamando la atención de la mencionada. — ¿Lo que hiciste…? , los cristales fueron…

—Kekkei Genkai, no me gusta hablar sobre eso. Aún no lo puedo controlar, es la primera vez que me sale un jutsu a la perfección. Me sentí desesperada y…

Un sonido les llamó la atención, una ardilla curiosa apareció frente a las chicas. Al instante, Sakura lanzó un kunai que aterrizó frente a la ardilla, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se escabullera entre los arbustos.

—¿Te asustan las ardillas? —preguntó Yukiko con cierta diversión.

Sakura se sonrojó e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Mejor me voy a dormir y para tú información, sólo la estaba alejando de las trampas que hice. —dijo con resentimiento y le dio la espalda a su compañera.

Yukiko suspiró y se dispuso a hacer la guardia. El cansancio ya no era como antes, pero Yukiko aún estaba tentada a cerrar los ojos aunque sea por un par de segundos.

Un fuerte sonido hizo que la novata kunoichi volteara y Sakura se sentó de golpe. Ambas podían sentir que algo malo se acercaba y en menos de un segundo tres ninjas, dos hombres y una mujer, estaban frente a ellas. Era el equipo de la aldea del sonido, los que habían atacado a Kabuto.

—Me encontré con una de sus trampas. —uno de los ninjas habló. Sakura palideció y miró a su compañera.

— ¿Qué quieren? —se limitó a preguntar la Kazahana.

—Despierten a Sasuke, queremos pelear con él. —ordenó fríamente.

—¡Sabemos que Orochimaru maneja la situación desde las sombras! ¿Qué extraño moretón tiene Sasuke en el cuello? — expresó con rabia la de cabellos rosas.

—Sasuke no puede pelear. —mencionó Yukiko, menos alterada que Sakura.

—¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? —murmuró el ninja del sonido, claramente para sí mismo que para las muchachas.

El otro ninja que estaba sentado en la roca se levantó sonriendo.

—Primero las mataré y luego mataré a Sasuke. —afirmó con seguridad y sonriendo como si estuviera diciendo algo divertido.

El ninja de las mangas largas detuvo a su compañero, al que llamó Zaku y dejó a la vista una de las trampas que había hecho Sakura. Los ninjas del sonido se lanzaron al ataque y Sakura cortó uno de los hilos que sostenía un tronco. Dosu usó el arma de su brazo para destruir el tronco en pedazos. Las chicas del equipo siete casi no tuvieron el tiempo para reaccionar, sus compañeros estaban inconscientes justo detrás de ellas y no podían simplemente salir huyendo.

—¡Huracán de la hoja!

Yukiko estaba muy feliz de ver al cejudo y Sakura nunca pensó sentirse tan emocionada de ver a llegar a Lee y su gran velocidad.

—Soy el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la hoja. Mi nombre es Rock Lee. —se presentó con una pose de pelea.

—¡Lee-san! — exclamó Yukiko llena de felicidad al ver que la ayuda había llegado con una tierna ardilla en el hombro.

—¿Qué haces?, nosotros ahora somos enemigos. —menciona Sakura, recibiendo un suave codazo de su compañera.

—A mí eso no me importa. —dice Yukiko negando con la cabeza.

Lee voltea a ver a las muchachas mientras una suave brisa mueve su cabello.

—Ya te lo dije, Sakura. Te protegeré hasta que muera. —promete y esboza una sonrisa ligeramente histérica.

—Esperemos que eso no ocurra demasiado pronto. —Yukiko bromeó con sequedad antes de girarse y dirigirse nuevamente hacia Naruto y Sasuke que estaban felizmente inconscientes del peligro en que Sakura, Lee y ella estaban en la actualidad.

Dosu descubrió su brazo y se lanzó al ataque. Sakura lanzó un kunai, que el ninja esquivó de forma sencilla y Lee metió su mano en la tierra para sacar un gran pedazo y cubriese del ataque. El cejas de azotador prosiguió a quitarse poco a poco las vendas y fue a por el enemigo, lo atacó con una serie de golpes y lo lanzó por los aires para poder envolverlo con las vendas. Lee dejó completamente inmovilizado a Dosu y lo hizo girar a una velocidad increíble estrellándolo contra el suelo. De no haber sido por Zaku y la tierra suave que había resistido el impacto, Dosu había sido vencido por Rock Lee.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Dosu utilizó su altavoz de eco resonante para contratacar rápidamente. Lee no pudo detenerlo debido al cansancio fruto de su técnica fallida.

—¡Lee-san!

—¿Estás bien, Lee-san? —preguntó Yukiko preocupada.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, estaba en el suelo devolviendo la comida y su oído sangraba a causa de la extraña técnica del ninja del sonido.

—¿Estás mareado, tienes nauseas? —se burló Dosu. —Ahora es el momento de acabar con esto. —afirmó.

—¡Eso es lo que piensas! —exclamó Sakura lanzando un kunai que fue fácilmente bloqueado pero fue una buena distracción.

—Perdón, pero voy a declinar tu invitación, ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! —gritó Yukiko haciendo que aparecieran varios clones para ir al ataque con intención de repartir golpes.

Dosu se vio rodeado de los clones de Yukiko se quejaron de dolor, este sonrió y espero a que atacaran. Cuando estuvieron cerca los clones desaparecieron con un grito de dolor, la verdadera Yukiko fue con la pierna en alto, golpeó la cara del enmascarado y lo hizo tambalearse. La Kazahana quiso aprovechar el momento y atacó con un kunai en la mano, pero tuvo que detenerse ante el fuerte sonido que retumbaba en su cabeza. Dosu se recompuso y dio una fuerte patada, lanzando a la kunoichi a metros de distancia. Yukiko gruñó por el impacto y escupió sangre al tratar de levantarse.

—¡Yukiko! —dijo Sakura asustada al ver a su compañera gritar de dolor y taparse los oídos.

Al igual que Lee minutos atrás, estaba de rodillas en el suelo arrojando. Dosu, el ninja del sonido, se burló descaradamente y corrió a atacar a Sakura. Contra todo pronóstico, Lee se levantó y bloqueó el ataque, pero debido a la habilidad de Dosu quedó desmayado.

Sakura trató de defenderse sola, lanzó unos shurikens que rebotaron en una pared de aire y la atraparon por detrás, la mujer del equipo del sonido la había agarrado fuertemente por el cabello.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Yukiko cayendo al suelo y tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

El miembro femenino del equipo de Dosu jaló los cabellos rosas de Sakura mientras sonreía macabramente.

— ¿Sabes algo?, si desperdiciaras menos tiempo humectándote el cabello y más tiempo entrenando tus jutsus, quizás no estarías en aprietos. —dijo jalando divertida los cabellos de la chica en el suelo. —Oye Zaku, hagamos que la reina de belleza vea como matamos al tal Sasuke.

—Sakura…—susurró Yukiko apenas manteniéndose consciente.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas estaba en manos de los enemigos, estaba atrapada y no sabía qué hacer. Si no hacía algo matarían a Sasuke frente a sus ojos. Sakura raspó sus uñas en la tierra aguantando el dolor y sus lágrimas, aunque fue inútil.

 _Es inútil, no me queda fuerza. Muy bien Sakura, decepcionaste a todos de nuevo, que buena eres. Cuando los otros en verdad me necesitan. Soy tan cobarde ¿Cuántas veces me salvaron la vida?... Sería lógico pensar que tal vez, sólo esta vez, cuando es vida o muerte… ¡Sería lógico pensar que pudiera hacer algo!_

Sakura pensaba en Sasuke, hasta en el cabeza hueca de Naruto, aunque no tuviera las habilidades de Sasuke, él no era un cobarde. Y Yukiko, siendo mujer como ella, no dudaba un segundo en lanzarse al ataque para defender a los demás.

La Haruno llevó su mano al porta kunais de su muslo, sacó uno y lo aferró a sus manos.

—Es inútil, no servirá eso conmigo. —dijo Kin.

—No pensaba usarlo en ti. —Sakura se mostró decidida y cortó su largo cabello para liberarse de las garras de la kunoichi del sonido.

 _Siempre me consideré a mí misma, un ninja verdadero, siempre acepté estar locamente enamorada de Sasuke, siempre estoy regañando a Naruto, como si supiera más que él, siempre estoy peleando con Yukiko, como si ella nunca tuviera razón, pero todo es de dientes para afuera, porque en el fondo, ellos siempre van adelante, yo siempre los veo desde atrás, ¿Por qué? Sin importar que, ellos siempre están ahí, esos tres protegiéndome… y Lee, hiciste más que decir que te gustaba, me lo demostraste. Ni si quiera somos equipo y te arriesgaste por mí. Todo este tiempo, me han estado enseñando algo… ¡Ya es tiempo de que aprenda la lección!_

 _¡Ahora es mi turno de ir a la cabeza y que todos los demás me vean la espalda!_

—Vaya... —Yukiko sonrió ante la imagen que presenciaba.

— ¡Kin, acábala!

La mujer ninja intentó agarrar a Sakura pera Sakura fue más rápida y logró hacer el jutsu de sustitución para engañarla. Frustrados, los tres ninjas atacaron continuamente a Sakura y logró evadir la garra del ninja del sonido, nuevamente con el jutsu de sustitución. Sakura nuevamente atacó a Zaku , este lanzó kunais esperando nuevamente el jutsu de sustitución pero esta vez Sakura cayó encima de él enterrando su kunai en él y mordiendo uno de sus brazos. Zaku sólo atinó a darle puñetazos en la cabeza para que soltara su brazo.

Yukiko observó como Sakura resistía los golpes y no dejaba el brazo del ninja enemigo. La sangre empapaba la frente y el rostro de su compañera. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, cogió su kunai que estaba en el suelo debido a su último e inútil ataque. Yukiko corrió hacia el ninja y clavó su kunai en uno de los hombros, así Zaku dejó de golpear a Sakura pero la lanzó lejos y volteó para golpear al Yukiko que aún seguía tan desorientada que no pudo esquivar y recibió el golpe en el rostro. La kunoichi de cabello naranja cayó sobre su espalda completamente a merced del ninja del sonido.

—¡Me las van a pagar! —gruñó Zaku.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji salieron de unos arbustos para ayudar a Sakura y Yukiko. Ellos habían estado viendo todo desde los arbustos, Ino tenía rastro de lágrimas en los ojos.


	14. ¡El sello maldito se activa!

_**Aquí estoy otra vez**_

 _ **Naruto NO es mío, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: ¡El sello maldito se activa!

La aparición sorpresa de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji parecía aumentar la balanza a favor del equipo siete, ya que el equipo de los ninjas del sonido apenas había recibido daños. Chouji les dio una mirada a los otros ninjas, decidiendo rápidamente que eran muy fuertes y no tenían oportunidad. Si Shikamaru no lo tuviese agarrado por la bufanda, Chouji hubiese huido despavorido.

—Mejor una oveja viva que un león muerto ¿No crees, gordinflón? —Zaku no pudo evitar reír.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca mirando a su compañero de equipo. Yukiko y Sakura se miraron confundidas y se volvieron interrogantes hacia los otros miembros del equipo de Asuma.

— ¡Vuelve a decirlo! —gruñó Chouji.

El ninja del sonido frunció el ceño, obviamente sin entender la hostilidad.

—Dije que serías muy inteligente si te safas de esto mientras puedas, marrano. —mencionó enfatizando en el último adjetivo.

Chouji volteó mostrándose furioso.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas marrano?! ¡Sólo estoy algo llenito! —exclamó.

 _Algo cambió en él, casi puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos._

Pensó Yukiko riendo ligeramente.

—Sakura, tus compañeros cayeron. Tú encárgate de ellos. —indicó Ino.

Sakura se sorprendió al inicio pero sonrió antes de levantarse y ayudar a su compañera de equipo a moverse.

— ¡Formación! ¡Ino!

— ¡Shika!

— ¡Cho!

El primero en atacar fue Chouji con su jutsu de expansión, mientras Shikamaru detenía al otro ninja con su jutsu posesión de sombra e Ino se ocupaba el cuerpo del miembro femenino del equipo contrario. Eso no fue impedimento para los otros ninjas, Zaku atacó a su compañera haciéndole daño al cuerpo de Ino que se encontraba en los brazos de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué monstruo atacaría a su propio compañero de equipo? —dijo Ino en el cuerpo de Kin.

—Creo que monstruos como nosotros. —dijo Zaku con una sonrisa.

—No es el pergamino lo que buscamos o pasar este examen. —aseguró el ninja de rostro cubierto.

— ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?! —gritó Yukiko levantándose de los brazos de Sakura.

—A Sasuke.

Esa declaración dejó sorprendidos a los ninjas de la hoja. Shikamaru masculló con molestia cuando vio cómo su jutsu se desvanecía dejando al otro ninja con libertad.

—Son sólo unos ninjas de pacotilla. —se burló Zaku.

—De una aldea de segundo nivel. —añadió su compañero.

—Vaya, eso sonó muy rudo. —interrumpió alguien.

Esa voz fría pertenecía al compañero de Lee, el ninja de ojos blancos, Neji Hyūga. Este venía acompañado de su compañera de moños en la cabeza.

—Parece que alguien usó a nuestro compañero como saco de boxeo. ¡Nadie hace eso y se queda tan tranquilo! —exclamó como sus pupilas se agrietaron y se le marcaban las venas alrededor de sus ojos. Tuvo intención de hacer un movimiento pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Neji? —preguntó Tenten.

— ¿Se quedarán ahí todo el día o harán algo al respecto? —preguntó Dosu.

—De hecho, creo que esto podrían quitármelo de las manos—dijo Neji tranquilamente dejando su pose amenazadora e intimidante.

El ambiente se enfrió inesperadamente. Yukiko sintió un vacío en el estómago y giró para ver hacia atrás. Ahí el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke emanaba un chakra diferente, uno más oscuro y violento.

—Estás despierto, Sasuke-kun. Que alegría. —dijo Sakura aliviada pero enseguida notó algo extraño en él.

El aura violeta se agitó violentamente cuando Sasuke se levantó, mostrando así su rostro con marcas oscuras, al igual que en sus extremidades y el sharingan con dos aspas en sus ojos.

—Sakura, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién fue? —gruñó.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —Yukiko atinó a preguntar al ver la apariencia peligrosa e intimidante de su compañero de equipo.

—No te preocupes, Yukiko. Estoy bien, sólo es el poder fluyendo a través de mí. De hecho, nunca había estado mejor. Él me dio este regalo y me hizo entender que yo soy un vengador. Para seguir mi camino debo obtener poder a cualquier precio, aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad.

 _¿Qué rayos está diciendo el teme?, se ve diferente y se siente diferente. Todas esas marcas en su cuerpo y ese chakra oscuro. ¿Qué le hizo Orochimaru?_

Pensó Yukiko mientras observaba al Uchiha, se sentía temerosa ante esos ojos rojos.

—Yukiko, dime. ¿Quién te lastimó? —preguntó el Uchiha.

— ¡Fui yo! —declaró Zaku, el ninja del sonido.

El Uchiha se giró y miró furioso al otro ninja. Su chakra se agitó violentamente mientras las marcas se expandían por todo su rostro.

Zaku no se atemorizó, más bien atacó con una ráfaga de aire que salía de los tubos de sus brazos. Todos a su alrededor se cubrieron, excepto Sasuke que puso a salvo a sus compañeros y apareció inesperadamente a su lado propiciándole un golpe en el rostro.

Sasuke hizo una serie de movimientos de manos.

— ¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu flor del fénix!

Pequeñas bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia el ninja del sonido, quien rápidamente levantó los brazos y usó una ráfaga de aire apagando el fuego, revelando shurikens que no pudo detener. Sasuke aprovechó eso, lo sostuvo por detrás agarrándolo de ambos brazos y puso uno de sus pies sobre la espalda del ninja enemigo.

—Pareces muy orgulloso de tus brazos, debes estar muy apegado a ellos. —dijo con una sonrisa sádica antes de romperle los huesos. Sasuke miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió a Dosu. —Sólo quedas tú, espero que lo hagas más interesante.

Sasuke caminó a paso lento, caminando hacia el otro ninja. Sakura y Yukiko palidecieron, en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

 _Él no es Sasuke_

Pensó la Kazahana.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Sakura corriendo tras Sasuke y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Las marcas oscuras desaparecieron del cuerpo de Sasuke y este cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada.

—Eres fuerte Sasuke. —Mencionó Dosu mostrando el pergamino de la tierra. —Te daré este pergamino si nos dejas ir.

Dosu dejó el pergamino en el suelo y fue a recoger a sus compañeros caídos.

—Te subestimamos, pero finalmente descubrimos lo que necesitábamos saber. Si nos volvemos a encontrar en combate no huiremos ni nos esconderemos. —advirtió, empezando a caminar.

Yukiko gruñó, se levantó casi tropezándose y corrió hacia Dosu.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡¿Quién es Orochimaru y qué le hizo a Sasuke?! —gritó furiosa.

El ninja miró a la kunoichi de cabello naranjas.

—Sólo nos dijeron que nos enfocáramos en Sasuke y eso hicimos. —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yukiko volteó a ver a sus compañeros, Sasuke aún parecía estar en shock y Sakura se veía muy preocupada. La Kazahana suspiró ante la ausencia del peligro, por.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! —llamó al ver a sus amigos junto a Naruto, quien seguía inconsciente.

Se puso de cuclillas a lado del rubio Uzumaki para ver si había recibido algún daño pero se encontraba sonrojado y murmurando en sueños.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te salvaré. —murmuró con una sonrisa boba.

Yukiko entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Alguien puede darle una patada y despertarlo de una vez? —gruñó con molestia.

—Esto es vergonzoso. —masculló Shikamaru.

—¿Puedo patearlo primero? —preguntó Chouji.

Yukiko suspiró y sonrió quedito. La sonrisa cayó cuando vio de lejos a Sasuke y no pudo evitar sentirse muy preocupada por él.

.

.

.

 _¿Quién diablos es Orochimaru?_

 _Por alguna razón, siento que nos encontraremos otra vez con él._


	15. Llegando a la torre

_**Aquí otra vez**_

 _ **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto**_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 15: Llegando a la torre**

Naruto despertó debido a un golpe en la cabeza que le había propiciado Chouji con la rama de un árbol. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con Shikamaru, Chouji y Yukiko, a lo lejos estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Lee siendo ayudado por Ino. Recordó perfectamente la cara del ninja que los había atacado.

— ¿Dónde está ese ninja? ¡Escóndanse todos! —dijo arrastrándose por el suelo.

Yukiko soltó un suspiro y fue hacia su amigo, poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza rubia para detenerlo.

— ¡Duele! —se quejó el Uzumaki llevándose las manos a la cabeza y miró a su amiga que tenía la ropa sucia y el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. —Yukiko-chan, ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, perezoso. —respondió la Kazahana con una sonrisa.

Naruto le dio una mirada al cabello de Sakura.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Sakura-chan? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Sakura hizo una mueca, sintiendo con sus dedos el cabello cortado y sonrió tímidamente.

—Quise cambiar mi imagen. Me gusta más largo, pero ahora en la intemperie es poco práctico —mintió mal, pero Naruto siendo él, al parecer lo creyó.

Yukiko se acercó y sonrió a su compañera, mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa.

—Podemos arreglarlo. —consoló.

Naruto miró a sus dos amigas y se fijó en Yukiko, quien seguía con su cabello naranja amarrado y largo hasta las rodillas.

— ¿Tú no quisiste cambiar de imagen, Yukiko-chan? —preguntó curioso. La Kazahana rió. —Bueno, eso que importa. Tienes un lindo y sedoso cabello naranja, dattebayo. —dijo el rubio inocentemente.

El sonrojo en Yukiko fue inevitable, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a que las personas se burlaran de su cabello y le pusieran sobrenombres debido a eso. Y ahora Naruto le decía aquello cómo si fuera algo de todos los días. Naruto era el primer niño al que le gustaba su cabello.

—Ya lo sé, wakattebayo. —Dijo la kunoichi mirando hacia otro lado, evitando las miradas interesadas de Naruto y Sakura. — ¡Lee-san! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí, chicos? —preguntó Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

—Explicarte sería aburrido. —respondió Shikamaru.

—Todos aparecieron para ayudar. —explicó Sakura.

Tenten, la compañera de Lee, se acercó al grupo para ayudar a su amigo. Lo zarandeó sin cuidado para despertarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo te conozco cejas de azotador! —gritó Naruto señalando a Rock Lee, causando que Sakura se levantara y lo mandara a volar de un golpe.

Yukiko suspiró y sonrió.

 _Ahí vamos de nuevo._

— Lee-san, gracias. Gracias a ti me pude defender sola y me hice un poco más fuerte. —dijo la Haruno, sonriendo amablemente.

Lee casi llora de la emoción.

—Gracias, Sakura-san…pero mis esfuerzos no fueron lo suficiente. —dijo mirando a Sasuke. —Sasuke, eres tan bueno como tu reputación. Tal como esperaba de un Uchiha, para vencer a esos ninjas debes ser bueno. No como yo, yo fui aplastado. —se lamentó.

Sasuke fue sorprendido por eso.

—Sakura-san… El floto de la aldea florece dos veces, cuando nos volvamos a ver me habré convertido en alguien más fuerte. ¡Lo prometo!

Sakura y Yukiko sonrieron, mientras Naruto seguía confundido aún sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

El cuarto día del examen llegó y el equipo siete seguía en medio del bosque con sólo un pergamino.

—Vaya, cuanta alegría. —mencionó el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

El resto del equipo se había mantenido en silencio mientras comían. Sakura estaba especialmente preocupada.

—Este es nuestro cuarto día aquí, hay setenta y ocho candidatos buscando los pergaminos. Si no es lo suficiente malo, las cosas se han puesto peor. No olvidemos que el cretino de Orochimaru quemó el pergamino del cielo que teníamos. —mencionó la Haruno.

—El número de pares de pergamino se redujo, sin mencionar los que ya han sido conseguidos y asegurados. Sólo nos queda veinticuatro horas. —añadió Yukiko.

—Tenemos que empezar a ponernos serios, el próximo enemigo puede ser nuestra última oportunidad. —dijo el Uchiha levantándose del suelo. —Iré por agua. —avisó antes de irse.

Naruto trató de convencer a sus compañeras de abrir el pergamino para poder falsificar el pergamino que les faltaba, aunque Sakura amenazaba con golpearlo una y otra vez.

—No me parece una buena idea, Naruto. —murmuró Yukiko haciendo que el rubio la mirara.

De repente, Kabuto apareció de la nada y detuvo a Naruto.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes. —dijo sorprendiendo al equipo.

Sasuke apareció frente a ellos, pensando que estaban siendo atacados por un nuevo enemigo pero fue detenido a tiempo.

—Yukiko, quítate. —habló el Uchiha a su compañera.

Yukiko se había puesto en medio de él y Kabuto.

—Él trataba de ayudar. —empezó diciendo y explicó lo que pensaban hacer con el pergamino.

—No puedo creer que ustedes…

—Perdón, Sasuke-kun. —se disculpó Sakura, muy avergonzada.

—Sí, no fue una gran idea que digamos. —dijo Yukiko con una risa avergonzada.

—Los pergaminos están protegidos por un jutsu de hipnosis poderoso, te deja sin sentido y cuando despiertas el examen ya terminó. —dijo Kabuto mirándolos con sus gafas brillando por el reflejo del sol.

Yukiko se estremeció al ver su sonrisa, no de una buena manera.

—Kabuto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke. —Nos conocimos en el registro. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí tú solo?

El ninja de gafas volteó a ver al Uchiha.

—No te preocupes, no vine tras tu pergamino de la tierra.

—Eso supongo, se lo hubieras arrebatado a Naruto cuando tenías oportunidad. —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Buscas un pergamino del cielo? —Yukiko no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No realmente. —dijo y mostró ambos pergaminos del cielo y la tierra. —Tuve un golpe de suerte, estaba por reunirme con mis compañeros. Así que si me disculpan…

Kabuto empezó a caminar alejándose del equipo siete, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Pelearé contra ti. —amenazó.

— ¡¿Es una broma?! —chilló Naruto. —Por si ya lo olvidaste, este chico nos salvó. —dijo señalando furiosamente a Kabuto.

Kabuto sonrió y se acomodó las gafas.

—Si ganar fuera lo que en verdad te importara, no me estarías retando tan abiertamente. ¿Por qué no me atacas por la espalda? , eso es lo que haría un ninja de verdad. —dijo muy inteligente. —Mira, esto es lo que haremos. Les mostraré el camino que deben seguir, pero vámonos de aquí. El olor de esa comida puede atraer a cualquier bestia y a los competidores.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete asintieron y siguieron al ninja de gafas, saltaron hacia los árboles para alejarse del lugar en donde habían acampado.

— ¿Cuál creen que es la manera más eficiente de encontrar los pergaminos en un área tan grande como esta? ¿Buscarlos en el bosque? —preguntó Kabuto.

— ¿No? —dijo Sakura extrañada.

—No, la meta es la torre en el centro del bosque y en el último día del examen estará rodeada de equipos.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Nos dirigimos a la torre, nos escondemos y cuando un equipo se acerque con el pergamino del cielo aparecemos y se lo quitamos. —Sakura lo dijo de una manera muy sencilla.

—No creo que seamos los únicos. —agregó Yukiko.

—Exacto, no son el único equipo que piensa de esa manera.

—Tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier equipo, también a cualquier recolector. —les advirtió Kabuto.

— ¿Recolector? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Los recolectores matan a los equipos para obtener los pergaminos y así utilizarlos para sus propias necesidades. —les explicó.

Los cinco ninjas se detuvieron cerca de la torre y se refugiaron en un árbol cercano para poder encontrar la manera de armar una emboscada y poder aprobar el examen. Mientras se desplazaban, encontraron un equipo muerto. Un movimiento entre los árboles y el grito de Naruto, los detuvo.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —gritó Yukiko y vio como Naruto evitó ser matado pro una lluvia de kunais afilados. Fue Kabuto quien se interpuso entre las armas y el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¡Kabuto! —exclamó Naruto.

El cuerpo de Kabuto desapareció siendo reemplazado por un tronco. Había usado perfectamente un jutsu de sustitución para salvar a Naruto, quien había activado una trampa por accidente. Después de recuperarse del susto, todos siguieron su camino por unos minutos antes que Sakura empezara a quejarse de lo mucho que le dolían los pies.

—Esa roca me parece sospechosamente familiar. —comentó Kabuto fríamente mientras se agachaba junto a la roca que habían pasado por enésima vez.

Yukiko bufó y pateó la roca.

—Es porque hemos pasado por aquí antes, wakattebayo. —murmuró.

Sakura miró a su compañera con indignación.

— ¡¿Hemos estado caminando en círculos todo este tiempo?! —chilló haciendo que Yukiko diera un respingo y a su lado Naruto empezara a jalarse los cabellos por la frustración.

—Genial, ahora estamos perdidos dattebayo. —dijo el rubio desesperado. Yukiko puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, tratando de calmarlo.

—Genjutsu. —mencionó Sasuke.

—Así es, y caímos por completo. —afirmó Kabuto. —Estábamos tan concentrados porque no nos viera nadie que no vimos que estábamos caminando en círculos.

— ¿Cuál es su juego? —cuestionó el Uchiha.

—Probablemente están intentando cansarnos y luego atacarnos cuando estemos frustrados y físicamente cansados.

— ¿Cómo ahora? —preguntó Yukiko.

De pronto, antes de que alguien pudiera contestar la pregunta, de la nada aparecieron ninjas saliendo de los árboles.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque, el ninja se deshizo, se deformó y otra cabeza salió del cuerpo dispuesto a atacar a Naruto pero fue detenido por las armas de Sasuke. El ninja miró a Sasuke y le lanzó un kunai. El cuerpo de Sasuke no respondía, no se podía mover y tuvo que ser apartado por Kabuto. Sakura se acercó al Uchiha para ayudarlo, mientras Yukiko se ponía en guardia a lado de Naruto.

— ¿Contra qué nos estamos enfrentando, es una clase de genjutsu? —preguntó Naruto.

Naruto intentó atacar con un kunai.

— ¡No funcionará! ¡Son espejismos ópticos! —lo detuvo Sasuke.

—Pero Kabuto tiene una herida bastante real. —mencionó Sakura.

El ninja de gafas llevó su mano a la herida de su brazo contrario.

—Eso es cierto, pero Sasuke tiene razón. Podría ser que el verdadero enemigo se esconde en algún lugar cercano, lanzando ataques reales en una cortina de espejismos y coordinando sus movimientos con ellos, haciéndonos creer que esos shinobis genjutsus son los que nos atacan. Quieren que vayamos a buscarlos en el bosque. Lo único que podemos hacer es esquivar sus ataques. — les explicó Kabuto.

Los genjutsus empezaron a lanzar kunais, haciendo que los otros trataran de esquivar cada uno de esos kunais. Naruto gruñó de frustración.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —masculló. —Yukiko, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? —preguntó mirando de reojo a su amiga.

 _¿Se refiere a…?_

Tanto Yukiko como Naruto hicieron una posición de manos.

—No tiene caso, sólo gastaran su chakra en vano. Harán lo que ellos quieren. —mencionó Kabuto.

—Supongo que tendremos que entrar en su juego. —mencionó Yukiko.

—Este juego también puede ser de dos. —Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Naruto y Yukiko hicieron una gran cantidad de clones de sombra para poder contrarrestar. Cuando golpeaban a los clones genjutsu estos se desintegraban, se deshacían y más aparecían. Sasuke, Sakura y Kabuto se unieron a la pelea que duró hasta el amanecer. Sin poder resistir más, cayeron al suelo. Los clones desaparecieron y los tres ninjas de la lluvia se mostraron.

—Tú fuiste el que me cortó el hombro, te lo pagaré con intereses. — se burló el ninja de la lluvia, señalando a Sasuke.

Naruto y Yukiko sonrieron.

— ¿Ahora quién es la rata acorralada? —la voz de Sasuke se escuchó alrededor.

— ¡Bien hecho, chicos! —la voz de Sakura se escuchó.

Cuando los ninjas se giraron, se encontraron con Sakura, Kabuto y Sasuke. El ninja volvió a mirar hacia los ninjas que aparentemente estaban exhaustos por luchar toda la noche.

— ¿Sorprendido? —dijo Yukiko y Sakura, quien estaba a su lado, desapareció en una nube de humo mostrando a otra Yukiko.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, Sasuke y Kabuto desaparecieron mostrando a las réplicas del ninja rubio.

—Era la única manera de obligarlos a salir de su escondite. —mencionó Naruto.

Yukiko y Naruto habían sustituido a los demás con sus clones todo este tiempo.

El Uzumaki respiró exhausto y cayó de rodilla.

—Descansa Naruto, ahora nosotros nos encargamos. —dijo el Uchiha.

Pero Naruto, siendo el ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca, lo ignoró y se lanzó al ataque, golpeando a los tres ninjas con su puño.

—Me niego a dejarles la diversión. —dijo Naruto respirando con dificultad.

Su actitud sorprendió a casi todos.

 _¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno?,_ pensaba el Uchiha.

 _Su chakra es increíblemente fuerte, para ser capaz de hacer un jutsu clones de sombra múltiples, transformar a dos de ellos y seguir peleando. Y esa chica, esa chica puede seguirle el ritmo con mucha facilidad. Todo en el quinto día,_ pensaba Kabuto posando su mirada en Yukiko quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

 _El Naruto de siempre_

Pensó Yukiko sonriendo.

— ¡Arte ninja: jutsu clones de niebla! —dijo el ninja de la lluvia y varios clones aparecieron.

— ¿Clones de sombra? —se preguntó Naruto.

—No gastes tu energía, dobe. Déjalos moverse primero. —mencionó Sasuke.

—Los reales deben estar entre ellos. —comentó Yukiko.

—Entonces debemos encontrar a los que chillan, entiendo. —dijo Naruto precipitado como siempre y corrió a atacar.

— ¡Naruto, espera! —exclamó Yukiko, yendo detrás del rubio.

Ambos empezaron a tratar de golpear a los clones para encontrar a los reales pero no parecía funcionar. Kabuto intervino tratando de detenerlos, mientras Sasuke activaba su sharingan causando que la marca en su cuello le produjera dolor. Naruto se distrajo por un segundo, dándole la espalda al enemigo.

— ¡Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo! —gruñó el ninja con el kunai en la mano.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Yukiko apareció para empujar a Naruto y soltar un grito al recibir una cortada en la pierna.

— ¡Yukiko-chan! —gritó Naruto alarmado, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su amiga con una herida sangrante en la pierna.

—Estoy bien…—susurró sosteniéndose la rodilla y aguantando el dolor.

— ¡Ahora verás! —amenazó el rubio muy enfadado.

— ¡Los reales no están aquí! —gritó Sasuke.

— ¡¿Dónde están?! —gruñó el Uzumaki y se arrodilló en el suelo al sentirse muy cansado.

—Parece que ya se dieron por vencido…—dijo su enemigo muy conforme y fue a atacarlos, mientras los reales aparecían por debajo de la tierra.

Naruto o Yukiko, quienes estaban agotados y heridos, no pudieron hacer nada para detener su ataque. Fue Kabuto quien se interpuso y recibió un corte en el rostro. Los tres ninjas lo rodearon pero dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver los ojos de Kabuto. Aprovechándose de eso, Naruto los atacó por detrás y los dejo fuera de combate.

—Gracias Naruto, salvaste mi cuello. —agradeció Kabuto con una sonrisa.

Naruto rebusco en las pertenencias de los ninjas vencidos y encontró lo que necesitaban para salir del bosque.

— ¡Un pergamino del cielo! —chilló Naruto muy animado mostrando el pergamino blanco a sus compañeros.

—Que bueno. —sonrió Kabuto.

Naruto miró a Yukiko que estaba sentada a lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Yukiko-chan? —preguntó y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —No debiste protegerme, dattebayo. —agregó, rascándose la cabeza.

Yukiko sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, igual no me hice nada. —dijo señalando su pierna intacta.

El ninja rubio se mostró confundido.

—Juro que te había visto sangrar, o tal vez lo imaginé. —dijo pensativo mirando al cielo azul.

Yukiko miró a su amigo pensativo y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Sakura miraba a sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Eso en tu cuello es un lunar? —preguntó Kabuto a Sasuke.

Sasuke se cubrió el cuello y miró con ojos entrecerrados al ninja de gafas.

—No es nada

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban jadeantes y cansados del examen. Sasuke estaba siendo ayudado por Sakura. Los cinco ninjas llegaron a la torre en medio del bosque. Ahí Kabuto se reencontró con sus dos compañeros de equipo, quienes parecían muy molestos.

—Lo siento, tuve una distracción. —se justificó.

—La distracción somos nosotros, me imagino. —mencionó Yukiko riendo.

—Gracias por eso, gracias a ti encontramos el pergamino que nos faltaba. —dijo Naruto.

—Ustedes lo hicieron todo solos. En especial ustedes dos, son muy impresionante. —dijo causando una gran sonrisa en la pareja de amigos. —Adiós y buena suerte.

— ¡Buena suerte, ttebayo! —dijeron Naruto y Yukiko a la vez.

El equipo siete se acercó a las puertas de la torre, Naruto las abrió y entraron a la habitación, encontrándose con un cuadro gigante en una pared. Era el momento de abrir los pergaminos.


	16. Exámenes preliminares: Kabuto vs Yukiko

_**Aquí otra vez**_

 _ **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto**_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16: Exámenes preliminares, Kabuto vs Yukiko**

" _Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente. Si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre, ese algo es el camino secreto que los guía a partir de hoy"._

— ¿Ese qué? ¿O también es un secreto? —preguntó el rubio Uzumaki.

—Debe referirse a los pergaminos…—pensó Yukiko en voz alta.

—Se supone que abramos y leamos los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra ahora. —completó Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto tomaron los pergaminos, se mostraron nerviosos por lo que podría suceder si abrían los pergaminos. Yukiko estaba nerviosa e incluso Sasuke siendo el más serio y calmado, se encontraba algo nervioso.

—Bueno pues, no perdemos nada. —dijo Naruto.

Después de un asentimiento, abrieron los dos pergaminos, vieron escrituras y humo salir de ellos.

— ¡Es un jutsu de invocación! ¡Naruto, Sakura, desháganse de los pergaminos! —ordenó el Uchiha y sus compañeros le obedecieron rápidamente.

Cuando el humo se esfumó, dejó ver un ninja muy conocido para todo el equipo siete.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke al verlo. — ¿Eres tú?

—Tiempo sin verlos, chicos…

— ¡Iruka-sensei! —exclamó Yukiko.

El sensei de la academia estaba frente a ellos.

—Al parecer, han pasado por mucho en esta prueba…—habló Iruka.

— ¡Espera un segundo! —gritó Naruto. — ¿Por qué hiciste esa entrada sorpresiva?

—Al final del segundo examen, los chunin debemos recibir de nuevo a quienes lo hagan. —explicó. — Y tuve muy buena suerte en ser elegido para la importante tarea de ser su mensajero.

— ¿Como mensajero? —Yukiko preguntó.

— ¡Felicidades, aprobaron el segundo examen! —los felicitó. —Para celebrar su logro, me encantaría poderlos invitar a comer un ramen de Ichiraku pero…

— ¡¿Ramen?! —preguntaron Naruto y Yukiko muy felices, lanzándose a abrazar a Iruka-sensei.

—De acuerdo…—dijo Iruka, tratando de calmar a sus dos ex estudiantes.

—Estuvimos cinco días comiendo insectos y plantas. No se imagina lo que es eso, Iruka-sensei. —se quejó airadamente la kunoichi de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Comeré más tallarines que nadie en el mundo! —el rubio continuó saltando y gritando de forma hiperactiva, como era normal en él.

Sasuke y Sakura se dejaron caer al suelo, ambos sintiéndose muy exhaustos.

— ¿De dónde sacan todas esas energías? — Sasuke resopló.

Sasuke se sentía tan agotado que le costaba estar de pie, más viendo a Naruto y Yukiko moverse emocionados sólo por comida. No se veían cansados después de todo el chakra que habían utilizado.

— ¡Ay, cállense los dos! —ordenó Sakura, quien también se sentía muy cansada.

—Veo que siguen igual, chicos. —comentó Iruka con una leve sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo... —Sasuke cambió el tema. — Si hubiéramos abierto los pergaminos en medio del examen… ¿Qué nos hubieras hecho, Iruka-sensei?

—Como siempre Sasuke, eres tan inteligente…—Iruka recogió los pergaminos. —Has adivinado el secreto. Parte del examen era probar su forma de ver una misión difícil en todos los aspectos. —mencionó. —Por ejemplo, sabían que abrir los pergaminos era contra las reglas y si hubieran intentado abrir uno…

— ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido? —preguntó Sakura.

—Si un pergamino se abriera, teníamos órdenes de noquear a quien lo abriera. —respondió Iruka-sensei. — Algunos ninjas aprenden por las malas.

—Qué bueno que no abrieron el suyo, ¿eh, Naruto? —Sasuke se burló.

Naruto, Sakura y Yukiko palidecieron.

— ¡Ay, te debo una! ¡Muchas gracias Kabuto! — gritó Naruto mirando hacia el techo.

Sakura se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró hacia el cuadro.

— ¿Qué significa la frase en el cuadro, sensei? —preguntó la Haruno.

—Lean con atención. —empezó diciendo. —Son las instrucciones que Hokage-sama grabó como los principios que un chunin debe seguir.

— ¿Son instrucciones? —preguntó Naruto, sin entender.

—El cielo significa tu cabeza y la tierra tu cuerpo. —explicó. — Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente, ¿entendieron?

—Creo que entiendo…—dijo la Kazahana.

—Uh, no. —contestó el rubio con confusión, haciendo reír a su amiga.

—En otras palabras, si tu debilidad radica en tu intelecto, Naruto. Entonces tienes que asegurarte de trabajar duro para aprender la información de habilidades que necesitas para preparar tus misiones.

—Claro. —contestó el ninja hiperactivo. —Creo que ya entendí.

Sakura se rió.

—Y tú…—Iruka se refirió a Sakura. —Si las cualidades de la tierra son tu debilidad, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Si tu debilidad está en tu fuerza física, Sakura, tienes que asegurarte de trabajar en tu condición física todos los días para que mejore todo el tiempo.

Sakura volvió a reír y sacó la lengua.

—Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre. Quiere decir que si tu mente y tu cuerpo trabajan juntos o si están en armonía. —dijo mirando a Sasuke y Yukiko, quienes estaban sentados uno a lado del otro. —Entonces la misión más peligrosa, se hará la más fácil.

— ¿Qué hay con el espacio en el que falta una letra? —preguntó Sakura.

—Bueno, esta parte está para que todos la llenen. —Iruka mostró el pergamino. — ¿Pueden ver este símbolo en el pergamino? Es el símbolo para personas, una referencia para los chunin. Verán, estos cinco días de sobrevivencia, fueron para probar sus habilidades como chunin y ver si sirven para esto… ¡Y debo decirles que lo hicieron excelentemente! —los felicitó. — Un chunin es un líder, un guía, es la responsabilidad de un chunin estar consciente de las fortalezas y debilidades de aquellos que están bajo sus órdenes. Hicieron un excelente trabajo en esta misión y quiero que recuerden estas instrucciones en la próxima. Bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles. —finalizó.

— ¡Entendido! —exclamaron Yukiko y Naruto a la vez.

.

.

.

El lugar del examen era muy espacioso, ahí se encontraban los senseis de los participantes, sensores y el Sandaime Hokage. Todos los genin estaban formados en filas frente al Hokage.

—En primer lugar, felicidades por terminar el segundo examen. —felicitó Anko a los genin.

Habían pasado siete equipos: El equipo del trio Ino-Shika-Cho, el de Kiba, el de Lee, el de Kabuto, los ninjas del sonido, los ninjas de la arena y el equipo siete.

— ¿Ya vieron? Todos los novatos de la Aldea de la hoja estamos aquí—murmuró Sakura a sus compañeros, ella estaba al final de la fila.

—Sí, todos están aquí. —Naruto se dio la vuelta para hablar con su equipo, él estaba primero en la fila. Yukiko y Sasuke estaban en medio. —El viejo Hokage, Iruka-sensei, incluso cejas de azotador…

—Ni hablar de los locos del sonido. —mencionó Yukiko.

—Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento. —murmuró el Uchiha, detrás de Yukiko.

—Perfecto, pongan atención. —Anko llamó la atención. — Hokage-sama les explicará el tercer examen, ¡será mejor que pongan atención gusanos!

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Antes de decirles de qué trata el tercer examen, quisiera explicar algo sobre el examen mismo. Pongan atención, es algo que necesitan entender. Voy a decirles el objetivo verdadero de estos exámenes. —dijo seriamente. — ¿Por qué creen que nuestros país hace estos exámenes en conjunción con nuestros aliados? …para incrementar el nivel de habilidad de los shinobis e incrementar la amistad entre las naciones alidadas rectivamente pero es necesario que entiendan el verdadero significado. Los exámenes son, en otras palabras, la representación de la batalla entre las naciones aliadas. —terminó de decir.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa? —preguntó Tenten.

—Verán, si analizamos nuestra historia…Todas las naciones que ahora son aliadas, alguna vez fueron naciones vecinas que continuamente peleaban unas contra otras por el poder. Con el fin de evitar la destrucción de sus fuerzas militares sin ningún sentido, esas naciones eligieron campeones para pelear por sus países en un lugar neutral seleccionado del común acuerdo. Así fue como, originalmente, comenzaron los exámenes chunin. —explicó el Hokage. — Muy bien, escúchenme atentamente. Les diré lo que tendrán que hacer en este examen.

Un ninja apareció frente al Hokage, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Hokage-sama, antes de eso déjeme hablar primero. Soy Gekko Hayate , el sensor del tercer examen.

—Adelante. —contestó Hiruzen.

—Es bueno conocerlos a todos. —dijo antes de empezar a toser. —Tendrán que hacer un examen preliminar antes de empezar con el examen real.

— ¡¿Preliminar?! —preguntó Shikamaru exaltado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — preguntó Yukiko.

—Bueno, verán, el primer y segundo examen quizás fueron demasiado fáciles…El hecho es que nunca esperamos que tantos alumnos continuaran aquí. —contestó la pregunta de Yukiko. —De acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes chunin, una ronda preliminar puede ser de ayuda en cualquier etapa con la finalidad de reducir el número de candidatos restantes.

—Así que, si alguno de ustedes no se sienten en buena condición física ahora que—fue interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de tos. —Lo siento mucho, como decía… si alguno de ustedes no se siente óptimo, este es el momento de retirarse. Los preliminares empezaran inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Quiere decir ahora?! —gruñó Kiba.

—Si uhm, los ganadores será determinados por combates uno a uno, muerte súbita. —explicó. — Así que, como mencioné, si hay alguien que no se sienta óptimo, ahora es el momento de levantar la mano.

 _Me siento muy cansada. Tal vez… ¡No, Yukiko! ¿En qué estás pensando? No puedes renunciar después de todo lo que has pasado._

Yukiko movió la cabeza alejando las dudas de su mente. La Kazahana escuchó un quejido y se volteó a ver a Sasuke, que tenía una mano en el cuello.

—Oi, Sasuke. ¿Es esa marca, verdad? —le preguntó Yukiko.

—Sasuke. —le llamó Sakura. —Estás así desde que peleaste con Orochimaru. No puedes negarlo, por favor. Tienes que renunciar antes de que... no tengo idea. Tengo miedo. —lloriqueó.

Naruto miró a la pelirrosa con preocupación.

—Cállate, Sakura. —ordenó el Uchiha.

— ¿A caso crees que estoy ciega? —respondió.

— ¿Quieres callarte, por favor?

— ¿Crees que no veo por el sufrimiento que estás pasando?

—Ya fue suficiente, Sakura.

—Lo siento pero voy a contarles todo sobre esa marca. —insistió.

— ¿Alguien quiere renunciar? — preguntó el sensor.

Sakura trató de levantar la mano pero Sasuke la obligó a no hacerlo sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca.

—Que ni se te ocurre contarles algo sobre esa marca. —dijo fríamente Sasuke, haciéndola llorar.

—No entiendo que tratas de probar, ¿se supone que no debo hacer nada y ver cómo te destruyes tú solo? —preguntó Sakura. —No soportaría ver eso, Sasuke-kun yo…

— Sakura-chan. —llamó cariñosamente Yukiko a su compañera. —Si Sasuke dice que se siente bien, habrá que creerle y confiar en él. No te preocupes.

Sakura negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Hazle caso a Yukiko. —interrumpió el Uchiha. —Si no quieres no lo veas y mantente lejos. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Ya lo había dicho antes, soy un vengador, para mí es mucho más que un simple examen. Si me convierto en un chunin o no, eso no me interesa… ¿Soy tan fuerte como quiero llegar a ser? Lo único que quiero es responder eso y solo podré averiguarlo enfrentándome con los más fuertes, y los mejores están aquí…—dijo recordando al ninja pelirrojo de la Arena, a Lee, al Hyuga y al ninja del sonido. —Este es mi camino, ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

— ¡Oye, no sabes cuándo hay que renunciar! —Naruto se metió en la discusión, poniéndose a lado de Yukiko. — ¡No la trates así, idiota!

—Naruto, tú eres uno de los que deseo enfrentar. —contestó el Uchiha.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Bien, entonces, comenzaremos ahora con la ronda preliminar. —dijo el sensor. —Esta consistirá en combate individual, uno contra uno, con toda la intensidad. Quedan veintidós de ustedes, así que necesitaremos once encuentros. Los candidatos sobrevivientes de estos once encuentros, pasarán al siguiente examen. En cuanto a las reglas, no existen: van a pelear hasta que el otro muera o se rinda, o sea declarado físicamente incapaz de seguir con la prueba. —explicó. —Además, como sensor, tengo cierto albedrio para juzgar los encuentros, ocasionalmente, podré intervenir si un encuentro se ve perdido, para salvar tantas vidas como sea posible. Ahora, vamos a ver qué destino les depara. —finalizó.

— ¡Abran el panel! —ordenó Anko.

Una de las paredes se movió, mostrando una pantalla detrás de Hayate.

—Los nombres de cada pareja son elegidos de forma aleatoria, antes de cada encuentro los nombres aparecerán en la pantalla detrás de mí. —explicó Hayate. —Como ya no hay nada más que agregar, empecemos.

En la pantalla aparecieron varios nombres, hasta que dejó de cambiar y se detuvo en dos nombres:

 **Yakushi Kabuto vs Kazahana Yukiko**

—Esperaba poder descansar. —pensó Yukiko en voz alta.

Cinco días en un bosque comiendo poco, luchando contra ninjas muy peligrosos. Yukiko necesitaba un respiro aunque al parecer el destino estaba en contra de eso.

—Perfecto, entonces aquellos que fueron elegidos avancen.

Yukiko dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

— ¡Adelante Yukiko-chan! —la apoyó Naruto cuando pasó por su lado. — ¡Seguro que le ganarás, dattebayo!

Cualquier duda que había azotado en su mente desapareció ante las palabras de aliento que Naruto mencionaba.

— ¡Claro que sí, wakattebayo! —chilló Yukiko con más confianza y chocó los puños con su amigo antes de acercarse al sensor.

Cuando llegó a lado del sensor, Kabuto se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

—Fueron elegidos para el primer encuentro, Yakushi Kabuto y Kazahana Yukiko, ¿tienen alguna objeción? —preguntó.

—No, ninguna. —contestó Yukiko.

—No. —contestó Kabuto.

Ambos ninjas enfrentados se sonrieron amablemente.

—Uhm, comencemos con el primer encuentro. —El sensor tosió. — Todos excepto los candidatos oponentes despejen el área y acomódense en el nivel superior.

Todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones y subieron las escaleras al segundo nivel.

—Buena suerte, Yukiko. —susurró Kakashi cuando pasó a lado de Yukiko.

—No la necesito.

Era momento de iniciar con la batalla.

—Si ya están listos, que empiece el primer encuentro. —dijo Hayate.

Yukiko llevó sus manos detrás de su cintura para desatarse la banda ninja.

—Lo lamento, Kabuto. Nos ayudaste mucho pero ahora, soy una kunoichi y tengo prioridades. — terminó anudándose el protector en la frente.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Yukiko se lanzó al ataque directamente, corrió y levantó una pierna para golpear. Kabuto se agachó esquivando el golpe y se apartó rápidamente. La Kazahana no se quedó quieta y siguió intentando repartir golpes con sus puños

— ¿Huyes de mí? —Yukiko se burló y golpeó el pecho de Kabuto con uno de sus pies.

Kabuto cayó deslizándose en el suelo. Ahora habían intercambiado sus posiciones iniciales. Ambos estaban con las respiraciones agitadas y un ligero sudor cubría sus pieles.

—El taijutsu nunca ha sido mi fuerte pero…—formó cinco sellos de mano y el chakra se concentró en sus manos.

 _¿Qué se supone que es eso?, sea lo que sea no puedo dejar que me toque._

— ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! —gritó Yukiko formando cinco clones.

Kabuto sonrió y esperó a que los clones corrieran hacia él. Esquivó los golpes de las Yukikos pero con un simple toque se deshizo de ellas al verse casi acorralado contra la pared. Aprovechando la distracción, la Yukiko real lanzó una patada que fue esquivada por muy poco. La kunoichi flexionó las piernas, apoyándose en la pared y giró en el aire. Yukiko buscó a Kabuto con la mirada y lo encontró muy cerca a su lado, este fue más rápido que ella y le tocó una pierna, justo en el muslo. Cuando los pies de Yukiko tocaron el suelo no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

 _Mi pierna se siente…_

—Así es, he debilitado el músculo de tu muslo derecho. —Kabuto leyó la mueca en el rostro de Yukiko.

El ninja de pelo blanco se abalanzó contra Yukiko, esta esquivó las manos de Kabuto, se apoyó en sus manos y barrió a Kabuto con su pierna buena.

— ¡Aún tengo la otra! —gritó Yukiko.

Kabuto giró sobre sus manos y golpeó a Yukiko en el estómago, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

 _No puedo respirar…_

Yukiko se encogió de dolor y escupió sangre.

—Hay que ser cuidadoso de no golpear algo muy vital, yo no quiero que mueras. —se rió un poco y se acomodó los lentes. —Ríndete, Yukiko.

Yukiko abrió los ojos sorprendida ante ese pedido.

 _Supongo que esto se acaba aquí…_

— ¡Yukiko-chan! —Naruto gritó frustrado. — ¡Hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí! ¡No te des por vencida!

Los gritos de Naruto hicieron que Yukiko reaccionara. La Kazahana subió la mirada para ver a su equipo. Sakura se mostraba con miedo, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban serios como era normal en ellos. Naruto parecía histérico, tanto que hizo reír a Yukiko a pesar del dolor y la falta de aire.

 _¡Kazahana Yukiko, wakattebayo!_

 _¡Seré la mejor kunoichi de Konoha!_

 _El poder especial que tienes, lo debes usar con responsabilidad._

—Que ruidoso. —comentó Kabuto mirando a Naruto, cuando una sombra pasó rápidamente por su lado.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, un puño impactó en su rostro y rodó en el suelo.

—Creo que te subestimé. —pensó Kabuto en voz alta. — _Esta mocosa no debería ser capaz de moverse al tener problemas para respirar. ¿Cuál es su límite?_ —Kabuto miró a Yukiko, quien cayó nuevamente en su rodilla y dirigió su mano al cierre de su blusa para bajarlo un poco. _— ¿Qué está tramando?, supongo que debo aumentar el nivel. Sería más fácil matarla._

El ninja de gafas giró sobre su eje y sacó un kunai antes de abalanzarse dispuesto a terminar con su oponente. Yukiko no se movió, se mantuvo quieta con las manos en su propio cuello.

— ¡Este encuentro se acabó! —gritó Kabuto dirigiendo el kunai al cuello de la kunoichi.

Todos esperaron el sonido del arma clavándose en la piel y la sangre chorreando, más se escuchó el kunai chocando con una superficie dura.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…—dijo Yukiko sosteniéndose en sus dos piernas y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su rostro, bloqueando el kunai sin recibir ninguna herida.

Kabuto dio un salto hacia atrás, aún sorprendido por su ataque bloqueado, observó atentamente a Yukiko, la kunoichi bajó los brazos y el reflejo de la luz hizo que el ninja de gafas notara que la piel de sus puños era brillante y de color púrpura.

— ¿Cristal? —Se preguntó Kabuto. — _El cristal en su cuello…_ —pensó viendo el cristal púrpura que colgaba en el cuello de Yukiko.

—Este encuentro ya se acabó. — una media sonrisa nació en los labios de la Kazahana.

Kabuto miró a Yukiko seriamente y sonrió.

—Me rindo. —dijo Kabuto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló Yukiko sorprendida.

—Eres demasiado fuerte y no me queda demasiado chakra para poder vencerte.

—Si es así, la ganadora es Kazahana Yukiko y avanza a las finales. —declaró Hayate.

— ¡Bien hecho, Yukiko-chan! —gritó Naruto eufórico.

Yukiko observó como Kabuto se alejaba, ella aún no podía reaccionar sólo podía atinar a aferrar su mano en el cristal de su collar. Había ganado un encuentro que casi daba por perdido.

 _Gracias Naruto, gracias Nee-chan…_

.

.

.

 _Ojalá pudiera quedarme a jugar un poco más Yukiko, pero si lo hago el viejo yo podría despertar y eso no puede ocurrir. Quizá me descubrirían, ya no serviría como espía. Además, ya he hecho mi trabajo y con usted viendo todo… ya no me necesita.¿Verdad, Orochimaru-sama?_


	17. La marca

_**Una vez más, aquí estoy**_

 _ **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto**_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 17: La marca**

Yukiko caminó mirando al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Había podido utilizar la armadura de Cristal con ayuda del collar de su hermana. Cuando Kabuto le dijo que se rindiera lo consideró mucho, no creía que el poco chakra que le quedaba podía hacer algo para vencerlo pero se había equivocado. El chakra del collar había respondido a su propio chakra.

— ¡Bien hecho, Yukiko-san! —felicitó Lee con el pulgar arriba y un brillo en la sonrisa.

La Kazahana se dio cuenta que el equipo de Lee estaba a lado de sus compañeros. Correspondió la sonrisa del ninja de cejas gruesas, cuando iba agradecer con palabras se vio interrumpida por unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¡Felicidades, Yukiko-chan! —Naruto abrazó a su mejor amiga.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de girarse y lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto.

— ¡Lo hice, Naruto! —chilló la chica.

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas ante el fuerte abrazo. Yukiko no pudo darse cuenta de eso, pues estaba mirando a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban detrás de Naruto junto a Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke la miraba con aspecto serio pero en su mirada mostraba aprobación, Sakura la observaba con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro y Kakashi-sensei sólo mostraba su ojito feliz.

—Continuemos con el siguiente encuentro. —dijo Hayate, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Yukiko soltó a su amigo y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, para ver quiénes eran los siguientes en enfrentarse.

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi**

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke, quien se fue en silencio a la arena de batalla después de intercambiar palabras con Kakashi.

Yoroi era uno de los compañeros de Kabuto. Era alto, usaba la misma vestimenta que Kabuto, tenía la cara tapada y usaba unos lentes oscuros.

El encuentro empezó, Yoroi hizo un sello con las manos, concentró chakra en una de sus manos y lanzó shurikens en dirección a Sasuke. El Uchiha se protegió con un kunai y se quejó de dolor, llevó una mano al cuello y cayó al suelo. Eso fue aprovechado por el ninja enmascarado quien corrió con intención de atacar, Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo e impulsó su cuerpo hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque. Sasuke, aún desde el suelo, usó sus piernas para tirar a Yoroi y le hizo una llave con las piernas y agarrando uno de los brazos del ninja enmascarado.

— ¡Bien, ya lo tiene! —celebró Naruto.

— ¡Eso es, Sasuke! —alentó Yukiko.

Yoroi puso una mano en el pecho de Sasuke y esta volvió a tomar un color azul debido a la concentración de chakra. Akado golpeó al pelinegro en el pecho para así poder liberarse del agarre. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

— ¡Sasuke, idiota! ¡Levántate! —gritó Yukiko al ver como Yoroi se abalanzaba al Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentó, pero Yoroi puso su mano de chakra en la cabeza del pelinegro. El Uchiha trató de resistir pero sintió cómo la fuerza se le iba.

— ¡Mi chakra! —gritó Sasuke. — ¡Me lo estás robando!

Sasuke golpeó a su oponente en el estómago, haciendo que dejara de robarle el chakra.

—No te preocupes por tu muerte, lo haré rápida y dulcemente. —exclamó Yoroi antes de correr hacia Sasuke.

El enmascarado trató de golpear a Sasuke con su mano de chakra, mientras el Uchiha trataba de esquivarlo a toda costa.

— ¡Oye Sasuke! ¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Naruto. — ¡¿Y te haces llamar un Uchiha?!

Al oír eso, Sasuke volteó a ver a su compañero.

— ¡¿Vas a dejar que ese idiota te pisoteé?! —Yukiko gritó.

El Uchiha miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Te enseñaré a no darme la espalda! —gritó Yoroi, corriendo hacia Sasuke. — ¡Gran error y último!

Sasuke volvió a esquivar los golpes de Akado, pero esta vez a una mayor velocidad. El Uchiha le dio una patada a Yoroi en el mentón, lanzándolo en el aire y rápidamente saltó, poniéndose detrás de su oponente.

Sasuke había utilizado la sombra de hoja danzante, el movimiento que Lee había usado en su contra y ahora lo estaba usando a su favor.

Antes de que pudiera completar su técnica, Sasuke sintió dolor y escupió sangre. Marcas empezaron a aparecer en su cuello, expandiéndose en parte de su rostro.

 _¡¿Y te haces llamar un Uchiha?!_

 _¡¿Vas a dejar que ese idiota te pisoteé?!_

— _Cállense, par de fracasados. No me desacrediten todavía._ —pensó el Uchiha, entrando en razón. Las marcas de su rostro empezaron a desaparecer hasta volver a la marca del cuello.

Ahora que la marca no le estaba molestando, Sasuke lanzó un golpe que Yoroi pudo bloquear; pero el pelinegro se dio vuelta en el aire, así pudiendo darle un golpe en el cuello, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y antes de que cayera al suelo:

— ¡Ráfaga de leones! —gritó Sasuke, dándole a Yoroi una brutal patada en el estómago.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, sin moverse. Hayate se acercó para comprobar los signos vitales de Akado Yoroi y Sasuke se sentó con mucha dificultad.

—Declaro terminado este encuentro. —mencionó Hayate. —Como ganador de esta ronda preliminar, Uchiha Sasuke pasa a las finales.

Los demás integrantes del equipo siete celebraron la victoria de su compañero.

— ¡Así se hace! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sasuke! —celebró Yukiko.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio pero sintiéndose más aliviada.

Kakashi apareció detrás de Sasuke en una bola de humo, antes de que este se desmayara. Después de intercambiar palabras, desaparecieron por una puerta.

—Oye, Yukiko-chan, Sakura-chan. —Naruto llamó a sus compañeras. —Tal vez esté loco pero, ¿ustedes no vieron una marca extraña en el cuello de Sasuke durante la pelea?

Yukiko y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué marca? —preguntó Sakura, haciéndose la desentendida. —Yo no la vi.

—Oh, ¿tú si la viste, Yukiko-chan?

La Kazahana mordió su mejilla, recordando como Sasuke la había detenido y pedido que no le dijera nada a Naruto sobre la marca. Él no quería preocupar a nadie, ya tenía suficiente con Sakura. Naruto era su mejor amigo pero…

—No, Naruto. Yo no vi nada. —mintió.

Yukiko se sintió mal por eso.

—Continuemos con el tercer encuentro. —avisó Hayate.

Los nombres en la pantalla se movieron hasta detenerse en el próximo encuentro:

 **Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku**


	18. Yo siempre lo vi

_**Una vez más, aquí estoy**_

 _ **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto**_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 18: Yo siempre lo vi**

Las preliminares siguieron su curso normalmente, Shino había vencido al ninja del sonido sin inmutarse. El ninja de la aldea de la arena, Kankuro, venció al otro compañero de Kabuto. Sakura se había enfrentado a Ino en un reñido combate en la que las dos quedaron inconscientes y de acuerdo a las reglas ninguna de las dos pasó a las finales. Temari, la kunoichi de la arena, venció fácilmente a Tenten. Shikamaru se enfrentó a la chica del equipo del sonido y la venció con una estrategia muy inteligente.

Ahora la pantalla en la pared se detuvo en el octavo encuentro de las preliminares:

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba**

—He esperado este momento toda mi vida. Lo siento Kiba, no lo tomes personal si acabo contigo. —dijo el rubio haciendo rabiar al Inuzuka.

— ¡Eso iba a decir yo! ¡Sólo no iba a ser tan educado al decirlo! —gritó Kiba.

— ¡Vamos Naruto, ese idiota cara de perro no te puede ganar ttebayo! —gruñó Yukiko, mientras sacudía a Lee.

Cuando el sensor les dijo que podían iniciar el combate, Kiba no esperó y se lanzó al ataque y golpeó fuertemente a Naruto, dejándolo aparentemente fuera de combate.

—Estará inconsciente por un rato, ya puede terminar el encuentro. —mencionó Kiba, muy confiado.

Sakura se preocupó, miró a su sensei y este le sonrió mostrándose tranquilo. La kunoichi de ojos verdes cruzó la mirada con su compañera, quien le sonrió y miró a la arena de combate. Yukiko confiaba en Naruto más que nadie en el mundo.

 _¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Muéstrales quién eres!_

— ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a subestimarme! —Declaró el Uzumaki. — ¡Tendrías más posibilidades de ganar si mandaras a tu perrito a pelear por ti!

—Haré que te arrepientas. ¡Adelante Akamaru! —gruñó el Inuzuka.

Kiba lanzó granadas de humo y aprovechó ese momento para golpear a Naruto, el rubio quiso salir del humo pero fue sorprendido por Akamaru. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Naruto se encontraba en el suelo.

—El encuentro se acabó. —dijo Kiba triunfante.

El pequeño Akamaru corrió hacia los brazos de su dueño o eso parecía, ya que el perro mordió uno de los brazos de Kiba. Después de una nube de humo, apareció Naruto mordiendo el brazo de Kiba. El Inuzuka se removió y se soltó rápidamente de los dientes de Naruto. El rostro del rubio de volvió azul y se alejó escupiendo.

—Hueles peor que tu propio perro. —se quejó.

— ¿Dónde está Akamaru? —preguntó el Inuzuka.

—Aquí está. —señaló el clon del rubio entre risas.

— ¡Eso fue sorprendente, Naruto! —chilló Yukiko.

Kiba suspiró y lanzó una pequeña bolita a la boca de su perro. Akamaru empezó a gruñir, su pelaje cambió de un blanco a un rojizo y se soltó del clon de Naruto, desapareciéndolo en el proceso. Kiba tomó otra píldora y Akamaru se subió a la espalda de su amo.

—Mimetismo animal: ¡Clon de hombre bestia!—Akamaru adquirió la imagen de Kiba. Así los dos empezaron a atacar a Naruto, quien sólo atinaba a esquivar los golpes. — ¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!

Naruto recibió el ataque, salió despedido por los aires y cayó duramente en el suelo.

—Yo…yo seré Hokage. —murmuró Naruto desde el suelo.

— ¿Y cómo va a serlo? ¿Quedándote tirado en el suelo? —se burló y rió a carcajadas. — ¡Yo si seré Hokage! ¿En verdad crees que un debilucho como tú será Hokage?

Yukiko frunció el ceño y aferró sus manos a la baranda de metal.

 _Ese idota con cara de perro no sabe lo que dice. Naruto nunca ha sido un debilucho, todo el mundo dudó de él, excepto yo, pero lo más importante es que Naruto siempre creyó en sí mismo. A pesar de tener todo en contra, él nunca renunció. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, vi en él un niño solitario y triste. Me acerqué a Naruto porque me recordaba a mí pero cuando lo conocí realmente, lo admiré y su espíritu me inspiró… me prometí que estaría siempre a su lado. Yo siempre lo vi y ahora todos aquí también lo están viendo. Es hora de que el mundo empiece a reconocerlo._

— ¡Naruto, tú puedes! —animó Yukiko.

— ¡Levántate Naruto! — acompañó Sakura.

Aún con la sangre chorreando de la frente, Naruto se esforzó y se levantó.

—Lo siento, pero puedes olvidarte de ser Hokage porque soy el más perron aquí. —mencionó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente? —preguntó el Inuzuka con una sonrisa.

Kiba y Akamaru atacaron a Naruto, el rubio apenas pudo esquivarlo y se encontró cubierto por una nueva nube de humo oscuro. Cuando el humo se dispersó, aparecieron tres Kibas.

—Muy inteligente. —comentó Yukiko.

—Se hizo parecer a Kiba, así que Kiba no sabe tras quien ir. Debe tener cuidado o podría estar atacando a Akamaru. —explicó Sakura.

—Mientras tanto, Naruto-kun ataca libremente al otro. ¡Brillante idea! —Lee vitoreó.

Mientras tanto el Kiba real se sintió confundido, pero aun así sonrió, no podía engañar a su olfato.

—No puedes esconderte de mí. ¡Puedo olerte, niño! —dijo antes de darle un golpe a uno de sus clones.

El clon cayó al suelo y tomó la forma de Akamaru. Kiba se volteó y golpeó al otro, pero este también se volvió Akamaru. El Inuzuka había caído en la trampa de Naruto, el primer clon que había golpeado se trataba del rubio y ahora sin Akamaru en batalla, Naruto atacó y golpeó a Kiba en el rostro.

—Un shinobi inteligente tiene cuidado de usar su jutsu, de otra forma correr el riesgo de que regrese y le muerda al trasero. ¡Tarado! —mencionó Naruto sonriendo.

Kiba se enojó, casi perdiendo el control pero logró tranquilizarse y pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Que fue atacarlo usando su velocidad, puesto que era más rápido que Naruto y este apenas podía esquivarlo. Naruto recibió un golpe y cayó duramente al suelo.

—Definitivamente no voy a perder, ya se te acabó la suerte. —dijo tambaleándose en sus pies y mirando retadoramente a Kiba.

—Lo está volviendo loco. —rió la ojiazul mirando como Kiba iba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Es momento de mostrar mi nueva técnica!

— ¡Inténtalo! —retó el Inuzuka corriendo hacia Naruto con intención de acabar con el encuentro pero no contó con…

Un gas.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Uy que asco. —se quejó Kiba con las manos tapándose la nariz.

— ¡Lo que hayas comido funcionó, Naruto! —celebró la Kazahana.

— ¡Lo sacaste del juego! —gritó Sakura.

—Me gustaría decir que lo planee. —dijo Naruto e hizo una posición de manos. — ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Los clones rodearon a Kiba, uno le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kiba, otro se impulsó en la espalda de ese clon y saltó en el aire, mientras los otros tres golpearon a Kiba, lanzándolo en el aire.

— ¡Uzumaki ráfaga! —Gritó y el movimiento terminó con una patada y la cabeza de Kiba contra el suelo.

Hayate se acercó a revisar a Kiba.

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto. —declaró.

— ¡Eso es! —celebraron Sakura y Yukiko.

— _Lo estoy sintiendo, me estoy haciendo más fuerte._ —pensó Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Estuviste genial! —chilló la Kazahana.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, observando a la ojiazul sonreír y mostrando dos dedos en señal de victoria.

— _Yukiko-chan, ella siempre está ahí…_ —el rubio se sonrojó y rascó detrás de su nuca con vergüenza. — ¡Fue pan comido! —exclamó y ambos rieron a carcajadas.


	19. Ebisu-sensei

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una vez más, aquí estoy**_

 _ **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos muy pronto**_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 19: Ebisu-sensei**

Los últimos encuentros de las preliminares dejaron como vencedores a Neji, el compañero de Lee, después de torturar física y psicológicamente a Hinata. A Gaara, el extraño ninja de la arena ganó después de una lucha para nada fácil con Lee, el ninja de cejas gruesas dio todo y quiso luchar hasta el final a pesar de tener los huesos rotos. El último combate fue entre Choji y Dosu, el ninja del sonido venció rápidamente dando por terminado los preliminares.

—En los rounds finales cada uno de ustedes pondrá sus habilidades de batalla en juego, demostrará el poder y control que ha obtenido en sus respectivas disciplinas. Por consiguiente las batallas finales comenzaran en un mes. —mencionó el Hokage frente a los finalistas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vamos a pelear aquí y ahora? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es para que tengan un periodo de preparación adecuado.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Yukiko.

—Es simple, además de anunciar los resultados de las peleas preliminares a los líderes de cada aldea, debemos dedicarle tiempo a preparar y distribuir las convocatorias para la selección final. Sin mencionar que ustedes necesitaran tiempo para prepararse para algo tan importante como esto. —explicó Hiruzen.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? —mencionó Kankuro.

—Que para conocer a sus adversarios y prepararse necesitan tiempo. A estas alturas las batallas reales. Ya no pelearan entre desconocidos, ahora pelearan entre ustedes. Les daremos este mes para que practiquen y aprendan nuevos jutsus. Hoy por hoy, todos aquí conocen sus técnicas y usar sus viejos trucos hará que pierdan en las finales. Recuerden también descansar.

 _¿Descansar?, imposible. Sólo tengo un mes para hacerme más fuerte. Todos aquí son más fuertes que yo, más inteligentes, están Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Dosu…_

 _Gaara…_

—En calma y de modo ordenado, cada uno de ustedes va a tomar un pedazo de papel de la caja que Anko está sosteniendo. —indicó el líder de la Hoja.

—Nadie se mueva, yo me acerco. —advirtió Anko pasando con la caja.

Cada finalista tomó un trozo de papel con un número escrito.

—Ahora de izquierda a derecha, díganme el número que está escrito en el papel que escogieron. —mencionó Ibiki.

—Yo tengo el nueve. —respondió Dosu, el ninja del sonido.

—El número uno, por su puesto. —siguió Naruto.

—Tengo el número diez. —Yukiko mostró su papel.

—Siete. —dijo Temari.

—Cinco. —dijo Kankuro.

—Tres. —respondió Gaara.

—Ocho. —dijo Shikamaru.

—Dos. —dijo el chico Hyuga.

—Seis. —terminó Shino.

—Por lo tanto, Sasuke es el número cuatro. —añadió el Hokage. —Muy bien, ahora les diré como se llevara a cabo el torneo final de selección. Ibiki, muéstrales.

Ibiki había estado escribiendo todo el tiempo en una hoja, así que volteó la tabla mostrando lo escrito.

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji**

 **Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Kankuro vs Aburame Shino**

 **Temari vs Nara Shikamaru**

 **Dosu vs Kazahana Yukiko**

Así se formaron los cinco encuentros finales.

Yukiko recordó lo que sucedió en el bosque de la muerte, el dolor de cabeza, los mareos y las náuseas que le provocó al enfrentarse a Dosu.

 _También venció a Lee-san con esa técnica._

Los pensamientos de Yukiko eran de pura preocupación, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Encontraría alguna manera de vencer y convertirse en chunin.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, señor? —dijo Shikamaru levantando la mano.

—Si puedes. —dejó el Hokage.

—Bueno, si esto es un torneo… ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo uno podrá convertirse en chunin? —preguntó Nara.

—De hecho es todo lo contrario, estarán presentes varios jueces para los rounds finales, incluyéndome a mí, los líderes shinobi y el Kazekage, los Lords de varias naciones que finalmente les asignaran sus misiones. Con este torneo los jueces evaluaran sus habilidades, luego decidirán quién de ustedes posee o no posee las cualidades de un chunin. Aun perdiendo en el primer round, podrían convertirse en chunin. —respondió el Kage.

— ¿Podemos convertirnos en chunin tan solo por competir en la final? —interrumpió Yukiko.

—Sí, pero también existe una posibilidad que nadie sea seleccionado. La ventaja de pelear más rondas en el torneo es que hay más oportunidades de demostrar su talento ante los jueces que decidirán su destino. —explicó. — ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Shikamaru?

El Nara hizo una expresión de aburrimiento y cansancio.

—Les agradezco su paciencia, el examen se pospone hasta el próximo mes. —finalizó el Hokage al ya no haber más preguntas.

Dosu, el único ninja del sonido que quedaba, observó sonreír a Yukiko quien hablaba con Naruto. Más bien el rubio hablaba y hablaba, mientras la Kazahana sonreía a cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo su amigo. Sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba intensamente. Era Dosu, su próximo rival.

— _Supongo que no tengo de otra, tendré que vencer a esa niña para poder enfrentarme a Sasuke. No será la gran cosa._ —pensó el ninja del sonido sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos azules de la kunoichi de la hoja.

Yukiko frunció el ceño y aguantó la mirada, mostrándose retadora.

 _Sea como sea, juro que voy a vencerte…_

.

.

.

Naruto y Yukiko llegaron a una misma conclusión: Si querían ganar, debían pedir ayuda a su gran y poderoso Kakashi-sensei. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hospital.

— ¿No visitas? —preguntó el rubio a la enfermera en recepción.

—Esas son las reglas. —dijo con mucha paciencia la mujer.

—Oh, vamos. —se quejó Yukiko.

Cuando apareció Kakashi caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —exclamaron los dos genin a la misma vez.

—Silencio, están en un hospital. —dijo Kakashi.

Sus alumnos se acercaron rápidamente a él.

—Que gusto verlo, lo estábamos buscando para pedirle un favor…—comenzó diciendo Naruto.

—Alto ahí. —lo interrumpió. —Ya sé lo que van a pedirme, así que he estado buscando a alguien que supervisara su entrenamiento para la final. —mencionó haciendo que los dos niños hicieran mala cara.

— ¡Un segundo! ¿Por qué no nos va a entrenar, sensei? —preguntó alterado el Uzumaki.

—Tengo otro asunto pendiente. No tengo tiempo para ustedes.—dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Seguro va a entrenar a Sasuke! —acusó Yukiko señalando furiosamente con un dedo al enmascarado.

—Ya, ya no se quejen. —ignoró Kakashi.

— ¡Entonces es verdad! —exclamó el rubio, sintiéndose muy enojado.

—Les encontré un mejor maestro que yo. —aseguró el ninja copia.

—Soy yo. —escucharon.

Los genin voltearon al escuchar esa voz que le pertenecía a un jounin con lentes oscuros y una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza.

— ¡Es el pervertido de closet! —chilló Naruto apuntando a Ebisu con el dedo índice.

—Cuanta insolencia. —se quejó el tutor de élite, acomodándose las gafas.

Naruto empezó a balbucear cosas que ni Kakashi, ni Yukiko comprendían.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste? —preguntó Kakashi.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices, Naruto? —preguntó Yukiko, extrañada.

—De toda la gente que pudo haber escogido, ¿escogió a este tipo para entrenarnos? ¡Él es más débil que yo! —siguió quejándose el rubio.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó Kakashi.

— ¡Debió haberlo visto! —chilló Naruto. — ¡Una vez usé mi jutsu harem y se derrotó solo! ¡No voy a dejar que ese pervertido se acerque a Yuki—Ebisu lo calló poniéndole su mano sobre la boca.

— ¿Jutsu Harem?

Ebisu rió.

—No es nada, sólo un jueguillo que tenemos. —respondió nervioso.

Yukiko se ruborizó al entender lo que había sucedido. El Jutsu Harem era la combinación del jutsu clones de sombra y el Sexy Jutsu. Ese tipo Ebisu era una vergüenza.

— ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero que este viejo me entrene! —exclamó Yukiko, señalando y dándole una mala mirada a Ebisu.

—Si no fuera por Kakashi, jamás hubiera considerado entrenarte. —le respondió Ebisu.

—Ya, escuchen chicos…—Kakashi se acercó y se puso de cuclillas frente a sus dos alumnos. —Naruto, Yukiko… Están en un error sobre Ebisu-sensei, un tutor privado que sólo entrena a la elite. Francamente, él es mejor que yo. Como sea, debo decir que de todo el equipo siete, ustedes necesitan trabajar más en sus habilidades básicas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Naruto y Yukiko a la misma vez.

El sensei del equipo siete suspiró pesadamente.

—Naruto, Yukiko…—se quejó el ninja copia. — Si realmente quieren ser más fuertes, cállense y obedezcan. Muy bien Ebisu-sensei, lo dejo en sus manos.

Kakashi se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Andando, comencemos. —mencionó Ebisu.

— ¿Cómo rayos se supone que mejoremos con un sensei que es más débil que yo? — se quejó el rubio con marcas en las mejillas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿A quién estás llamando débil? —dijo y se puso a la altura de los niños. —Naruto, Yukiko, intenten escapar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Naruto y Yukiko al unísono.

—Si escapan, renunciaré a ser su entrenador. —explicó el reto.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Yukiko, desconfiada.

—Claro y es más, puesto que desean tanto que Kakashi sea su entrenador… Puedo encargarme de algunos de sus asuntos para que pueda entrenarlos. Un jounin de elite jamás falta a su palabra. —prometió.

— ¡Hasta luego, tarado! —exclamó Naruto, agarró a Yukiko de la mano y ambos corrieron por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Naruto y Yukiko saltaron sobre los edificios y casas que había en Konoha. Se detuvieron en una torre ya que habían perdido de vista a Ebisu hace muchos minutos. Eso fue demasiado sencillo para ambos.

—Creo que ya lo perdimos. —comenzó diciendo la ojiazul, con la respiración algo agitada.

Naruto se carcajeó.

—Ahora Kakashi-sensei tendrá que entrenarnos. —afirmó con una gran sonrisa, pero la sonrisa cayó cuando vio a su amiga con una expresión triste y desanimada. — ¿Qué pasa, Yukiko-chan?

— ¿Ah? —Yukiko volvió a la realidad y sonrió como siempre. — ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

—Te conozco muy bien, tienes una expresión triste. —dijo mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules.

Yukiko se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy triste, estoy… ya sabes…—Naruto continuaba mirándola sin entender. — Estoy nerviosa por las finales, lo acepto. Ese tipo Dosu va a ser difícil de vencer.

El rubio Uzumaki se puso serio al pensar en Neji, había prometido vencerlo con la sangre de Hinata en su mano. Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Las finales van a ser complicadas pero estoy seguro que le patearé el trasero a Neji y tú vas a ser lo mismo con ese rarito. —dijo y sonrió confiado.

Yukiko se confió de ese ánimo.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Nos convertiremos juntos en chunins! —dijo emocionada, sacudiendo a Naruto por los hombros.

— _Qué bonita…_ —pensó el rubio al ver como su amiga sonreía. — ¡Yuki!

— ¿En verdad creyeron que huirían tan fácil? —fue interrumpido por la voz de Ebisu-sensei.

Naruto se quedó con a boca abierta y chilló escandalosamente apuntando a Ebisu, quien estaba en otra torre.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos empezar el entrenamiento. —dijo el jounin con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Aún no has visto nada, pervertido! —gritó Naruto.

El jinchuriki lanzó unas bombas de humo antes de agarrar a Yukiko de la mano y escapar una vez más.

.

.

.

Ambos genins tuvieron que utilizar los clones de sombra para despistar a Ebisu y buscar otro lugar en donde esconderse. Terminando muy agotados en el puente sobre el lago.

—Debes aceptarlo, ese viejo no es tan malo. —dijo Yukiko con la respiración agitada y recargándose en el puente.

—Gracias. —dijo Ebisu.

Los genin gritaron asustados, Naruto cayó del puente directo al lago y Ebisu agarró a Yukiko por los hombros para que no intentara escapar.

— ¡¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas en paz?! —gritó Naruto, sintiéndose furioso.

—Eso no tendría sentido, el reto está en atraparlos a los dos y ya tengo a Yukiko. —respondió astutamente el sensei. —Si ya tuvieron suficiente…

— ¡En tus sueños! ¡Sólo quiero que me entrene Kakashi-sensei! —siguió insistiendo el rubio Uzumaki y se lanzó a atacar al sensei pervertido, quien lo esquivó hábilmente y Naruto terminó nuevamente en el lago pero del otro lado del puente.

—Esta charada terminó. —mencionó Ebisu con una sonrisa.

 _Rayos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después que Ebisu pagara todo el ramen que habían comido Naruto y Yukiko, se dirigieron a las aguas termales.

— ¿Por qué nos trae a las aguas termales? —preguntó Naruto caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—Para que él vea niñas. —dijo Yukiko, astutamente.

—Oh, entiendo. —asintió Naruto.

Ebisu se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mostrándose indignado y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Deténganse, están yendo al baño de mujeres y no permitiré ningún comportamiento vergonzoso. —dijo muy digno.

 _Pero si el pervertido aquí es él._

Pensó Yukiko con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando sospechosamente al sensei de gafas oscuras.

—Soy una mujer, por si no lo saben pero me sacrificaré por todas esas jovencitas que no tendrán que ser vistas por cierto depravado. —dijo la Kazahana con la cabeza en alto, pasando por el lado de Ebisu, caminando hacia el baño de hombres y siendo seguida por un Naruto sonriente.

— _Malditos mocosos._

Ebisu gruñó en sus pensamientos y suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir a los niños dentro del baño para poder empezar el entrenamiento con el control de chakra. Durante el almuerzo había podido explicar los defectos de cada uno de los genins.

— ¡Justo aquí, este es el lugar! —exclamó Ebisu señalando el baño de aguas termales.

— ¿Y, ahora qué? —preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No me hables en ese tono! —regañó al rubio mientras se acomodaba las gafas oscuras. —Todo es parte del entrenamiento.

—Explíquese. —dijo Yukiko cruzando los brazos.

—Voy a enseñarles a caminar sobre el agua. —dijo y sonrió confiado.

En cambio, Naruto y Yukiko intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te crea que tú sabes caminar sobre el agua? —cuestionó el rubio con marcas en las mejillas.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —gritó Ebisu. —De acuerdo a lo que me contó Kakashi, han estado entrenando trepar un árbol sin el uso de las manos. Esto es una variación de eso. El trepar árboles es la clave para acumular chakra en los puntos de contacto y luego mantenerlo en un flujo constante de descarga. Por supuesto, los árboles son estáticos y el flujo de chakra se mantiene en constante. En el caso sobre el agua, no sólo tienes que acumular chakra en los puntos de contacto, también tienes que ajustar constantemente el flujo de descarga con el objeto de tener equilibrio y permanecer en la superficie inconstante en el agua. De eso se trata el control de chakra, de mantenerlo en un flujo de descarga fijo o variable. ¿Entendieron?—explicó.

— ¿Entendiste? —susurró Naruto a Yukiko.

—Eso espero. — respondió.

Ambos habían quedado más confundidos con la extraña explicación que dio Ebisu-sensei.

—Bueno, será más sencillo si se los muestro. —dijo Ebisu e hizo un sello con las manos. —Primero, acumulan chakra en sus plantas; luego, cuidadosamente, calibran la cantidad de descarga que sea necesaria en cada pie para mantener el equilibrio. Así es como se hace. —Ebisu dio pasos sobre el agua como si se tratara de una superficie plana.

Eso dejo más que sorprendidos a los niños.

— ¡Quiero intentarlo! —gritó Yukiko, alegremente.

Hizo el sello con las manos y se concentró.

 _Bien, debo concentrar el chakra en mis plantas y equilibrar el no sé qué para qué y…_

El cuerpo de Yukiko cedió y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

— ¡Esta muy caliente! —exclamó tratando de salir ya que se estaba quemando.

Ebisu se burló de eso.

—Son aguas termales, ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¡Ahora yo! —exclamó Naruto e intentó seguir los pasos que había mencionado el sensei pero el resultado fue lo mismo que con Yukiko. Terminó sumergido en el agua gritando de dolor.

—No creo que quieran seguir cayendo, terminaran más hervidos que unas langostas. —continuaron las burlas de Ebisu.

Después de varios intentos fallidos y quemaduras, parecía que todo iba mejorando.

—Creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo. —mencionó tambaleándose en sus pies.

Yukiko estaba en la misma situación, había empezado a sostenerse un poco sobre el agua, ya no se hundía del todo. Naruto gritó al perder el equilibrio y Yukiko se apresuró al agarrarlo de la mano para ayudar, pero ambos terminaron dentro del agua caliente.

Ebisu vio los genins gritar y ser escandalosos como siempre. Hasta que escucho unas risas, al voltearse se encontró con un hombre de melena blanca.

— ¿Esta husmeando en el baño de las mujeres, viejo? —preguntó riéndose un poco. — ¡No permitiré ningún comportamiento vergonzoso! —amenazó mientras corría para atacar al viejo.

—Ay, por favor…—se quejó el hombre e hizo un jutsu y apareció un sapo naranja debajo de él, dejándolo sentado por encima del anfibio de tamaño nada normal.

El gran sapo envolvió a Ebisu con la lengua y lo golpeó contra el suelo, dejándolo noqueado al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, tonto? ¿No querrás que nos atrapen, verdad? —dijo aquel extraño de larga cabellera blanca con una gran sonrisa.

Dejando atónitos a Yukiko y Naruto, quienes estaban mirando todo, aún desde dentro las aguas termales.

.

.

.

 _¿Quién es ese viejo?_

 _Es más fuerte que Ebisu-sensei y lo que es aún peor… ¡más pervertido!_


End file.
